Running Changes
by Soror Lucis
Summary: Das sechste Schuljahr, eine Prophezeiung, ein Ausflug und eine große Liebe... Den Rest müsst ihr selber lesen.HP-DM [KOMPLETT]
1. Kapitel 1

Disclaimer: Wie immer: Alles von J.K. Rowling außer meine Phantasie(n)... *räusper* Und Tarivi hat darauf bestanden, dass ich sie hier nenne, weil sie mir den Titel vorgeschlagen hat. *grins*

Warning: Slash... Joa, wer's nicht mag is selber schuld...

Joa, das hier (Tadaa!) ist meine erste längere FF und ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch. *drop*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Running changes**

**Somenthing happens around here**

by Soror Lucis

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Die Sonne schien durch einen Schlitz zwischen den schweren Vorhängen im Schlafsaal der Jungen. Harry blinzelte. Zuerst fragte er sich, wo er denn war, dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen: Hogwarts! _Natürlich! Ich bin wieder zu Hause_. Vor wenigen Stunden hatte der erste Tag seines neuen Schuljahrs begonnen.

Harry setzte sich auf und rieb sich die Augen. Dann zog er seine Brille auf und seine Klamotten an. Er bemerkte, dass die anderen Betten leer waren.

Das Fenster stand offen und Harry hörte die Vögel zwitschern.

Wie sehr hatte er Hogwarts vermisst! Die Sommerferien waren, wie immer, die reinste Hölle gewesen.

Aber das war nun vergessen. Nun war er wieder in Hogwarts, der Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei, nun war er endlich wieder zu Hause.

Harry öffnete die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum und sah, dass auch dieser fast vollkommen verlassen war. Ein paar Drittklässler saßen in einer Ecke und unterhielten sich. Sie ließen sich von Harry nicht stören und Harry machte sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle.

Dort angekommen, setzte er sich an den Gryffindor-Tisch und nahm sich einen Toast. Ron und Hermine blickten gerade auf ein Blatt Papier, das zwischen ihnen lag. Als sie Harry erblickten, grüßten sie ihn und Ron schob ihm das Blatt zu. 

"Hier ließ mal.", sagte er.

Harry nahm das Blatt entgegen und las.

_Sehr geehrte Schüler und Schülerinnen des sechsten Schuljahres in Hogwarts,_

_Wir, die Hauslehrer aller vier Häuser, haben beschlossen mit allen Klassen des sechsten Jahrganges eine Bildungsfahrt nach Godric's Hollow zu machen. Diese Fahrt wird in zwei Wochen stattfinden. Der Aufenthaltsort ist das Godric's Castle und wir werden dort eine Woche verbringen._

_Grund dieser Expedition ist ein Seminar, das sich noch im Erprobungsstadium befindet, zum Thema Heilmagie. _

_Wir bitten Sie, dies als eine Schulische Veranstaltung anzusehen und hoffen, dass es ihnen trotzdem weiterhelfen und vor allem Spaß machen wird._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Professor McGonagall (Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor)_

_Professor Snape (Hauslehrer von Slytherin)_

_Professor Sprout (Hauslehrerin von Hufflepuff)_

_Professor Flitwick (Hauslehrer von Ravenclaw)_

Harry schaute auf. Ron sah in grinsend an und sagte: 

"Na, wenn das nicht toll ist! Kaum sind wir wieder in der Schule, dann machen wir auch schon wieder eine Woche Ferien."

"Ron!", zischte Hermine aufgebracht, "Das ist eine Schulische Veranstaltung. Das wird doch in diesem Brief eindeutig, oder?"

"Hermine, sei doch nicht so engstirnig! Solange wir da sind haben jedenfalls nicht normalen Unterricht. Und das reicht mir schon.", erwiderte Ron und nahm sich noch einen Toast.

"Also ich finde es auch gut.", sagte Harry, "Wir haben zwar keine Ferien, aber immerhin."

"Also ich werde mich voll und ganz auf diese Woche vorbreiten. Ich gehe jetzt am besten in die Bibliothek um mir Bücher über Heilkunst zu leihen, bevor jemand anderes auf die Idee kommt." Mit diesen Worten stand Hermine auf und verließ die große Halle.

Ron sah Harry mit einem eindeutigen Blick an und zeigten mit dem Zeigefinger an seine Stirn.

"Die spinnt doch. Wer würde schon auf die Idee kommen, nach Büchern dafür zu suchen? Schließlich gehen wir dahin um das alles zu lernen.", sagte er und verdrehte die Augen.

Harry grinste und hob die Schultern: "Tja, das ist halt unsere Hermine."

Nach dem Frühstück verließ Harry alleine die Halle um sich auf den Weg in den Gryffindor-Turm zu machen. Ron war schon gegangen, weil er dringend, so sagte er, für kleine Weasleys musste.

Auf der großen Treppe stieß er mit jemanden zusammen. Er hatte nicht auf den Weg geachtet und fand sich nun am Boden wieder, sein Gegenüber stand breitbeinig vor ihm und lachte höhnisch. Harry schaute an ihm hinauf. Was er sah, gefiel ihm absolut nicht. 

"Malfoy...!"

"Was ist Potter? Mal wieder nachgedacht, wie du als nächstes Aufsehen erregen kannst?"

Harry rappelte sich auf und stellte sich vor Malfoy. Er musste über die Ferien ein Stück gewachsen sein, den Harry bemerkte, dass er nun ein wenig kleiner war als Draco war und sein Gegenüber schien das selbe bemerkt zu haben. Er schaute hochnäsig von oben auf Harry hinab und grinste gehässig.

"Dürfte ich bitte vorbei?", fragte Harry höflich aber mit einem eindeutigen Unterton.

"Wenn du so lieb darum bittest, Potty. Dann werde ich dir gerne Platz machen.", sagte Malfoy, aber ohne sich einen Zentimeter weit zu entfernen. Um seine Überlegenheit noch deutlicher zu machen, verschränkte er seine Arme vor der Brust.

"Geh beiseite, Dummschädel.", brummte Harry.

"Könntest du dich bitte gewählter ausdrücken?"

"Saftsack."

"Besser als Narbenbirne."

Das war Harry zu viel. Er stieß ihn mit dem Ellebogen beiseite und ging an ihm vorbei. Malfoy gab einen erschrockenen Laut von sich, fasste sich aber wieder schnell und ging mit hocherhobener Nase Richtung große Halle, nicht ohne "Dafür wirst du bezahlen, Potter!" zu fauchen.

Schlecht gelaunt kam er bei der fetten Dame, die gerade in ihrem Portrait ein Kaffeekränzchen hielt, an, murmelte "osculum latronis" und stieg, sobald sich das Loch hinter dem Portrait geöffnet hatte, hinein in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Wie schaffte es Malfoy bloß immer, Harry so zur Weißglut zu bringen?

**********************

Am nächsten Morgen bekamen sie ihre Stundenpläne. Harry, Ron und Hermine hatten die ersten beiden Stunden zusammen Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Sie waren gespannt, mit welcher Höllenzüchtung ihr großer Freund und Lehrer Hagrid diesmal auftauchen würde.

"Es gibt nichts schlimmeres als diese Knallrümpfigen Kröter oder die Hippogreife.", sagte Hermine und Harry konnte hören, wie Ron leise etwas zu sich flüsterte, er konnte allerdings nur ein Wort verstehen: ".....Spinnen....."

"Glaub mir, Hagrid hat bestimmt noch einen schrecklicheren Trumpf im Ärmel. Vielleicht bringt er einen Drachen oder etwas ähnliches mit. Wer weiß...", sagte Harry.

"Zuzutrauen ist ihm das ja.", sagte Hermine und schaufelte sich den Rest ihres Frühstückseies in den Mund.

Als sie an Hagrids Hütte, wo sie für gewöhnlich Pflege magischer Geschöpfe hatten, ankamen, verschlechterte sich ihre Laune deutlich. Dort warteten schon einige Slytherins und tauschten schrecklich arrogante Blicke aus. Malfoy stand mitten unter ihnen.

"Wieso müssen wir andauernd mit diesen Ärschen zusammen Unterricht haben?", fragte Ron genervt und Hermine setzte noch hinzu: "Und warum immer Pflege magischer Geschöpfe? Die wissen doch ganz genau, dass das immer in einem Streit ausartet." Harry seufzte nur.

Als sich endlich alle Schüler um die Hütte versammelt hatten, kam auch Hagrid hinzu. Er trug eine kleine Schachtel unter seinen gewaltigen Armen und stellte sie dann auf einen Tisch, der vor seiner Hütte stand, ab. Neugierige und verängstlichte Blicke wanderten zu der Schachtel, aber Hagrid lies sie vorerst geschlossen.

"Hallo, Kinder!", brummte er in einem liebenswürdigen Ton, "Heute werden wir ausnahmsweise mal in 'nem Klassenraum Unterricht haben. Folgt mir." 

Mit diesen Worten nahm er die Schachtel wieder auf und ging Richtung Schuleingang. Im ersten Stock fanden sie ein (fast) leeres Klassenzimmer. Peeves, der Poltergeist schwebte entlang der Wand und kritzelte mit blauer Kreide kleine Totenköpfe auf die Tapete.

Hagrid verscheuchte Peeves und ging dann zum Lehrerpult. Harry, Ron und Hermine setzten sich ganz nach vorne.

Hagrid legte die kleine Schachtel auf den Tisch und begann seinen Unterricht.

"Heute hab ich ein ganz besonderes Tierchen für euch," Stöhnen ging durch die Klasse.

"Ich zeig euch jetzt einen Billywig. Weiß jemand was das ist?", fragte Hagrid und schaute direkt zu Hermine hinüber. 

"Ja, Hermine?"

"Billywigs sind Insekten, die sehr schnell fliegen können. Sie haben Stacheln am Unterleib. Der Stich eines Billywigs löst Schwindelgefühle und Schwebezustände aus. Sie werden oft für Drogen missbraucht, da ihre Stiche so berauschende Nebenwirkungen enthält. Doch zu viele Stiche können zu unbeherrschbaren Schwebeerscheinungen führen und bei allergischen Reaktionen kann es zu chronischen Schweben kommen.", Hermine war aufgestanden, hatte dies alles heruntergerattert und sich dann wieder hingesetzt.

"Klasse, Hermine! 10 Punkte für Gryffindor."

Harrys Aufmerksamkeit wurde durch ein Getuschel in der Slytherin Truppe abgelenkt und er hörte, wie sich Malfoy mal wieder über Hagrid lustig machte. Harry, der immer noch ziemlich sauer wegen dem gestrigen Vorfall war, konnte sich nicht zurückhalten und raunzte: "Halt dein Schandmaul, Malfoy!".

Dies blieb natürlich nicht ungehört, denn einige der Schüler und natürlich auch Malfoy drehten sich zu ihm um.

"Was war das, Potter?", fragte Malfoy und setzte seinen arrogantesten Blick auf, den er aufbringen konnte.

"Ich sagte: Halt dein Schandmaul, Malfoy!", wiederholte Harry mit zusammengepressten Zähnen.

"Jemand, der mit Schlammblütern und Muggelfreunden rumhängt hat mir gar nichts zu sagen!", sagte Malfoy und sein stechender Blick traf Harry.

"Nimm das zurück, du arroganter Sack!", entgegnete Harry nun ein wenig lauter und wieder drehten sich mehr Schüler zu ihnen um.

"Warum sollte ich mich bei einem Frosch wie dir entschuldigen?", fragte Malfoy und fing ein paar Lacher der Slytherins ein.

"Weil du es sonst mit mir zu tun bekommst!" Harry war nun rot vor Wut.

"Ich zittere, ich zittere! Fällt dir nichts besseres ein, Brillenschlange?" Malfoy baute sich wieder vor Harry auf, wie er es am Vortag auch getan hatte.

Mittlerweile hatte sich auch der letzte Schüler umgedreht und auch Hagrid war stumm geworden.

"Schlange!"

"Riesenfreund!"

"Muttersöhnchen!"

"Tja, wenigstens habe ich noch eine Mutter!"

"HALT DIE KLAPPE, MALFOY!!! DIES IST JA ALLES NUR GESCHEHEN, WEIL VOLDEMORT ANHÄNGER WIE DEINEN VATER GEFUNDEN HAT!!!"

Die gesamte Wut, die sich in der letzten Zeit angesammelt hatte, und das war nicht wenig, entlud sich plötzlich und breitete sich wie eine Explosion aus. 

Die Slytherins, die sich bis vor kurzen die Bäuche vor Lachen gehalten hatten, wurden still; mucksmäuschenstill.

Harry musste sich ziemlich zurückhalten um nicht auf Malfoy einzuschlagen. Er stand da, die Fäuste geballt und starrte Malfoy schweratmend an.

Alle waren still. Niemand hatte wohl mit diesem Ausbruch gerechnet. Malfoy selber starrte Harry an.

Doch in seinem kalten Blick war noch etwas anderes... 

Etwas Trauriges... 

Etwas Verletztes...

Etwas Menschliches... Liebevolles?

Harry schaute genauer hin, doch Malfoy hatte sich wieder gefasst und starrte ihn mit seinem üblichen erbarmungslosen Blick an. Dann drehte sich Draco um und lief, zusammen mit den anderen Slytherins aus dem Klassenraum.

Hagrid räusperte sich und murmelte stockend: "Nun... äh... gut. Ich schließe den Unterricht heute früher ab. War ja... äh... schließlich der erste Tag und ...ähm... ich will euch nicht zu viel zumuten. Das nächste Mal, zeig ich euch dann den Billywig. Ähm... Tschüß."

**To be continued...**

Okay, dies war mein erstes Kapitel und ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen... Also für Lob und Kritik ist mein Review-Postkasten immer offen und ich hoffe ihr hinterlasst mir ne kleine Nachricht. *zwinker*

Ganz liebe Grüße,

Soror Lucis****


	2. Kapitel 2

Disclaimer:  Wie immer: Alles von J.K. Rowling außer meine Phantasie(n)... *räusper* Und Tarivi hat darauf bestanden, dass ich sie hier nenne, weil sie mir den Titel vorgeschlagen hat. *grins*

Warning: Slash... Joa, wer's nicht mag is selber schuld...

Hallo Leutz *wink*

Ich hatte eigentlich nicht vorgehabt, so schnell ein neues Kapitel hochzuladen. Aber ich liege im Moment mit Magendarmgrippe im Bett und langweile mich zu Tode... *seufz*

Also bitte schön. Mein zweites Kapitel *grins*: 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Running changes******

**Somenthing happens around here******

by Soror Lucis

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Der Rest des Tages verlief einigermaßen ereignislos, bis auf die Tatsache, dass die Schüler sich tuschelnd zu Harry umdrehten, wenn er einen Gang betrat. Zwar kannte er diese Situationen inzwischen zur Genüge, denn er war schließlich der wohl berühmteste Schüler auf Hogwarts, doch ihm war klar, dass die Leute nicht _darüber_ sprachen.

Die Neuigkeit, von Harrys Ausbruch breitete sich wie Lauffeuer aus und bald schien es jeder Schüler zu wissen. 

Malfoy blieb allerdings still. Er redete mit niemanden über das Ereignis und hielt sich von Harry und seinen Freunden fern. Er erschien noch nicht einmal zum Mittagessen in der großen Halle. 

Harry störte dies nicht, überhaupt nicht. 

Doch eines ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf: Malfoys Blick nach dem Streit. Für einen kurzen Augenblick hatte Harry ihn mit anderen Augen gesehen, als Freund, den er gerade tief verletzt hatte und der nicht wusste, ob er ihm wieder verzeihen konnte.

Und Harry fühlte etwas, von dem er nie erwartet das er es für Malfoy fühlen würde, und vor allen Dingen nie hatte fühlen wollen: Mitleid...

*******************************

"Guten Tag meine Lieben..." Professor Trelawneys Stimme hallte sanft durch den nebligen Raum.

Ron und Harry saßen mal wieder im Klassenraum für Wahrsagen. Die stickige Luft machte Harry träge und er fühlte die herannahenden Kopfschmerzen. Ron erging es nicht anders, er fächelte sich erfolglos mit einem Taschentuch Luft zu.

"Heute werden wir uns ein weiteres Mal mit Kristallkugeln beschäftigen." Professor Trelawneys schmale mit klimpernden Armbändern behangene Hand zeigte auf ein Regal, in dem mehrere Kugeln standen und sagte: 

"Setzt euch zu zweit an einen Tisch und versucht die Zukunft eures Gegenübers zu sehen. Vielleicht schaffen es dieses Mal mehr Schüler als das letzte Mal."

Harry stand auf, holte eine große, schwere Kristallkugel und nahm wieder neben Ron platz. 

"Oh Mann, und ich dachte, das hätten wir hinter uns", seufzte er und begann in die Kugel zu stieren.

Wie auch das letzte Mal, sah er den Rauch in der Kugel, der sich unförmig bewegte.

"Ich sehe nichts als Nebel...", sagte Ron.

"Es wird schlechtes Wetter geben.", sagte Harry trocken und fing sich einen bösen Blick von Parvati und Lavender ein, die am Tisch neben ihnen saßen. Beide saßen über ihre Kugel gebeugt und beratschlagten angeregt über das, was sie sahen.

Professor Trelawney kam an ihren Tisch und sah mit ihren durch die Brille riesig scheinenden Augen in die Kugel.

Nach kurzer Zeit weiteten sich ihre Augen noch mehr und Harry bekam Angst, dass sie ihr vielleicht noch rausfallen würden. 

"Ich sehe deine Zukunft Harry und oh... das ist nicht gut...!", begann sie und Harry verdrehte die Augen. Sie konnte es wirklich nicht lassen Harrys Tod vorauszusehen. 

Doch plötzlich änderte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck, ihre Augen begannen zu kullern und ihr Mund öffnete sich. Sie fiel in den Sessel hinter ihr. Dann rief sie in einer lauten, rüden Stimme, die Harry äußerst unangenehm bekannt vorkam:

_"Er, dessen Name nicht genannt wird, wird den Auserwählten töten _

_oder durch die Hand des Auserwählten sterben._

_Zwei Feinde werden sich lieben lernen und sich vereinen._

_Ist dieses Zeichen geschehen, wird der dunkle Lord_

_sein Ende oder seinen Triumph bald vor Augen haben..."_

Stille, Totenstille.

Harry starrte Professor Trelawney an und wusste was passiert war. Das gleiche hatte er schon einmal miterlebt. Dies war eine Prophezeiung gewesen und Harry hatte keinen Zweifel an ihrer Richtigkeit. Professor Trelawney war zwar keine Richtige Hellseherin, doch zwei Mal hatte sie schon eine Prophezeiung gesprochen. 

Professor Trelawney kam wieder zu sich. Doch sie schien etwas durcheinander. Parvati und Lavender starrten voller Erfurcht auf ihre Lehrerin und Ron hatte den Mund weit geöffnet und machte keinerlei Anstallten ihn bald wieder zu schließen.

"Entschuldigt Kinder...", hauchte Professor Trelawney und hievte sich auf ihre wackeligen Beine, "Es ist wohl besser, wenn ich die Stunde früher beende. Ich glaube ich statte dem Krankenflügel einmal einen Besuch ab. Ich habe bestimmt eine Grippe."

Damit verließ sie leicht taumelnd den Raum durch die Luke im Boden und die Schüler sahen sich erstaunt an.

Dann machten auch sie sich auf den Weg nach unten. 

*************************************

Die Nachricht von Professor Trelawneys Prophezeiung breitete sich vorerst wie ein Lauffeuer aus. Doch bald verebbte das Interesse wieder. Es wusste ja niemand, dass dies nur eine wirkliche und echte Prophezeiung sein konnte. Alle redeten davon, dass Professor Trelawney wohl nach dem letzten Jahr zu senil geworden sei um weiterhin zu unterrichten und alle erhofften, das Dumbledore sie feuern würde. 

Doch als dieser es nicht tat, vergaßen die Schüler den Vorfall recht schnell. Nur Harry nicht, denn er hatte eine schreckliche Vorahnung. Schließlich wusste er, dass er der Auserwählte war, dass er entweder Voldemort eigenhändig töten musste oder dass er durch Voldemorts Hand sterben würde. 

Einzig er wusste, dass bald etwas passieren würde, doch was es war, dass wusste auch er nicht. Doch er war sich sicher, dass sie alle es bald herausfinden würden. Ob sie es nun wollten oder nicht.

*************************************

Die Zwei Wochen bis zu ihrer Exkursion nach Godric's Hollow verliefen schneller als gedacht. 

Der DADA-Unterricht fiel aus, da, so sagte Dumbledore eines Morgens, dem Lehrer, der dieses Amt übernehmen sollte, zwischenzeitlich etwas dazwischen gekommen war. Aber er würde sobald er konnte nach Hogwarts kommen um dort sein Amt aufzunehmen. 

Harry und Ron schauten sich an. 

"Was hältst du davon?", fragte Harry.

Ron, der gerade von seinem Toast abgebissen hatte, stammelte: "Viellei't hamb die keind befundn?"

"Vielleicht, aber sieh dir Snape an, er hat so ein finsteres Gesicht...", antwortete Harry und zeigte ungemerkt auf den schwarzhaarigen Zaubertränkelehrer mit der Hakennase. 

"Und? Das ist doch nichts neues.", gab Ron zurück, der nun endlich seinen Toast hinuntergeschluckt hatte.

"Du weißt so gut wie ich, dass er scharf auf die Stelle ist und wenn die keinen dafür gefunden hätten, dann hätte wohl Snape diesen Job bekommen. Einen neuen Zaubertränkelehrer würde Dumbledore wohl leichter finden."

"Na ja, vielleicht ist der neue Lehrer verrückt geworden, ich denke da an unseren lieben Lockhart.", Ron zwinkerte.

"Oder er ist besessen...", sagte Harry und meinte damit ihren ersten DADA-Lehrer Quirrell.

"Wie wär's mit Krankenhaus, vielleicht ist er angegriffen worden?", schlug Ron schmunzelnd vor.

"Ja, und von was?"

"Dementoren?"

"Oder was hältst du von Vampiren?"

"Nein, er ist bestimmt von einem Werwolf angegriffen worden"

"Hey, nichts gegen Werwölfe.", gab Harry zurück.

"Vielleicht ist eine Horde Hippogreife über ihn hergefallen?"

"Oder ein paar Mülltonnen..."

*****************************

Am nächsten Montag hatten sie wieder Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Hagrid ging mit ihnen in den selben Klassenraum wie die Woche davor und wieder hatte er die kleine Kiste unter seinem Arm. 

"Moin, Kinners. Also heute werden wir dann endlich mal den Billywig zu sehen bekommen.", murmelte Hagrid in einem fröhlichen Ton durch seinen Bart. 

In einem Anflug von Nervosität sah Hagrid zu Harry. Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern und neigte den Kopf in Malfoys Richtung. ER hatte ja nicht angefangen.

"Gut", sagte Hagrid, räusperte sich und legte seine Hand auf die Kiste. Doch noch öffnete er sie nicht. 

"Weiß einer, was man bei einem Billywig beachten muss?... Ja Hermine?"

"Nun, ein Billywig fliegt äußerst schnell und es besteht die Gefahr, dass man ihn nicht sieht, bis man gestochen wird.", sagte Hermine ungerührt.

Neville gab einen quiekenden Laut von sich und sank ein wenig auf seinem Stuhl ein. Der Rest der Klasse schaute Hagrid geschockt an. Viele (so ziemlich alle) Gesichter waren um Einiges blasser geworden.

"Keine Angst.", sagte Hagrid während er langsam den Deckel der Kiste anhob, "Es ist noch ein ganz Junger. Die sind noch nicht so schnell und die stechen auch nicht so schnell zu. Allerdings rate ich euch, ihn nicht zu provozieren. Bewegt euch am Besten nicht und seid ja leise." Mit diesen letzten Worten sah er noch einmal strafend auf Malfoy. Dieser schaute hochnäsig aus dem Fenster zu seiner rechten. 

Hagrid hob den Deckel vollends und ein winzigkleines Insekt flog aus der Kiste und kreiste um das Lehrerpult. Das Tier war ungefähr einen Zentimeter groß und hatte eine strahlend saphirblaue Farbe. Es flog nun durch die Gänge und zischte an den Köpfen der stummen Schüler vorbei. 

Niemand traute sich ein Wort zu sagen oder sich gar zu bewegen. 

Nevilles Gesichtsfarbe wechselte zwischen blau, grün und rosa. Er hatte sich die Hand vor den Mund gehalten und hatte offensichtlich Probleme keinen Laut von sich zu geben. 

Schließlich platzte es aus ihm raus und er gab ein lautes Wimmern von sich. Der Billywig drehte sich im Fliegen um und schwirrte auf Neville zu. Hermine sog die Luft ein und schloss die Augen. 

Bald passierte unwiederbringlich das, was alle nicht erhofft hatten. Das winzige Insekt schoss auf Neville und stach ihn mitten in die Wange. Hagrid konnte nicht schnell genug reagieren und schaffte es erst nach dem Stich den Billywig einzufangen. 

Nevilles Wange nahm derweil eine purpurne Farbe an. Und kaum eine Sekunde später hob der Junge mit dem runden Gesicht ab und flog durch die Luft. Hagrid sah hilflos zu und die Slytherins begannen zu Prusten. Durch das Gelächter hindurch sprach Hermine einen Zauberspruch. Ein langes glitzerndes Seil kam aus ihrem Zauberstab und wickelte sich um Nevilles Bein. Dieser wimmerte und schluchzte leise vor sich hin. 

Hagrid öffnete die Klassentür und Hermine zog Neville aus dem Raum. Die Slytherins weinten allesamt vor Lachen und Malfoy flüsterte irgendetwas zu Crabbe und Goyle, die sich beide vor Lachen auf den Boden schmissen. Harry warf ihm einen stechenden Blick zu, der allerdings nicht bemerkt wurde. 

Hermine, Ron und Harry zogen den immer noch fliegenden Neville wie einen Luftballon hinter sich her in den Krankenflügel zu Madam Pomfrey. 

Diese war zuerst ziemlich geschockt, doch fasste sich ziemlich schnell und verabreichte Neville ein Gebräu, dass auch bald half.

Während sie auf den Heileffekt warteten, schimpfte Madam Pomfrey über Hagrid und seine Lehrmethoden. 

Neville blieb für den Rest des Tages im Krankenflügel und wimmerte in die Bettdecke hinein.

Harry, Ron und Hermine hatten zwar Mitleid mit ihm, doch was sollten sie tun?

Am Abend tauchte ein etwas blasser, aber sonst gesunder Neville im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors auf und das Thema war vergessen. 

Nur nicht für die Slytherins, die sich noch Tage später über diesen Vorfall lustig machten. 

**To be continued...**

Soooo, das war mein zweites Kapitel. Joa, is eigentlich nichts passiert... Nya... egal, hoffe, es war trotzdem einigermaßen gut. 

So jetzt kommen die Review-Beantwortungen:

@Tarivi: Jaaaaa, Caro-chan... Danke schööön für die Review *knuddel* Also ich bin auch stolz darauf, dass ich dich als Beta hab. *zwinker* Hab dich ganz doll lieb, ich hoffe das weißt du (Blöde Frage...) Also bis denne, *noch mal knuddel*

@Herminethebest: Danke schön für die Review. Also, die ganzen Schüler werden plötzlich so still, weil Harry wirklich, und ich meine wirklich, laut geworden ist. Und zusätzlich hat er noch Voldemorts Namen genannt... Naja, jedenfalls waren alle ziemlich geschockt. Das mit der Explosion darf man nicht all zu bildlich nehmen. *zwinker* 

@Sharlany: Danke schön! Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt *smile*

@Julichan: Also das mit den Extraausgaben... *grins*... Ich glaub zwar nicht, dass das bei mir was wird, aber ich fühl mich trotzdem geehrt... *knuddel* Aber auf jeden Fall: Danke für die Review.

@nin-chan: Danke schööön für deine Review! *knuddel* Ich freu mich schon auf dein erstes Kapitel, wenn es fertig ist. *zwinker* Ach, und grüß Meli von mir. *wink*

@zissy: Hab ja eigentlich nicht vorgehabt, so schnell das nächste Kapitel hochzuladen, aber jetzt hab ich's doch getan... Naja... noch mal ganz vielen Dank für deine Review *zwinker* 


	3. Kapitel 3

Disclaimer:  Wie immer: Alles von J.K. Rowling außer meine Phantasie(n)... *räusper* Und Tarivi hat darauf bestanden, dass ich sie hier nenne, weil sie mir den Titel vorgeschlagen hat. *grins*

Warnung: Slash... Nya... ich mag es... *grins*

Hallo Leutz,

Also erst mal Danke *jubilier* für dir ganzen Reviews. Hätt nicht mit so vielen gerechnet. Tja, aber das heißt nicht, dass ihr jetzt keine mehr schreiben braucht... *mehr will*... *lechz*

Egal, also hier ist mein dritte Kapitel und ich muss im Voraus sagen, dass ich es hasse und dass es total doof ist, weil nichts wirkliches passiert. (Meine Deutschlehrerin würde jetzt etwas von einer schlechten psychologischen Strategie sagen... *grins*) Aber wie Überbrückungskapitel nun mal sind, konnte ich es einfach nicht weg lassen. Egal, das nächste wird sicher -hoffe ich- besser.

Trotzdem wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Running changes**

**Somenthing happens around here**

by Soror Lucis

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Der Tag, der Abfahrt kam und im Gryffindor-Turm herrschte ein heilloses Chaos. Harry und Ron waren im Jungenschlafsaal und packten ihre Koffer. Ron hatte ein paar Probleme mit seinem Koffer, denn er platzte immer wieder auf. Dieser Koffer war schon von Bill, Rons Bruder benutzt wurden und dementsprechend alt und ziemlich hinüber. Die Verschlüsse waren eingerostet und schlossen nicht mehr richtig und Ron packte eine Sache nach der Anderen wieder aus dem Koffer.

"Oh, Mann! Sobald ich wieder zu Hause bin werde ich Mum bitten, mir einen neuen zu kaufen.", stöhnte Ron, als sein Koffer zum x-ten Mal aufgeplatzt war. 

Der Zug wartete bereits in Hogsmeade am Bahnsteig auf sie. Harry, Ron und Hermine suchten sich ein Abteil weiter hinten und hievten die Gepäckstücke auf den dafür vorgesehenen Halter. 

Langsam setzte sich der Zug in Bewegung und Hogsmeade verschwand langsam am Horizont. 

Bald sahen sie nichts anderes als Felder, Wiesen und Wälder weit und breit. 

Harry und Ron spielten Schach während Hermine in einem Buch über seltene Heilkräuter schmökerte und sich nebenbei Notizen machte. Krummbein, der natürlich auch dabei war strich um Harrys Beine und sprang, als er bemerkte, dass er dort wohl keine Streicheleinheiten bekommen würde, auf den freien Platz neben Ron, wo er sich zusammenkringelte und ein Nickerchen hielt. 

Die Abteiltür öffnete sich und Millicent Bulstrodes Kopf erschien. 

"Ah Potter!", sagte sie und Harry schaute sie gelangweilt, aber doch ein wenig überrascht an. Normalerweise war es Malfoys Part, auf Zugfahrten in Harrys Abteil zu kommen und ihn zu beleidigen. 

"Was kann ich für dich tun, Bulstrode?", fragte er überhöflich. 

"Ich wollte nur sehen, ob du hier heulend in den Armen von deinen komischen Freunden liegst,", grunzte sie und Harry schaute sie mit großen Augen an.

"Und wieso sollte ich das?", fragte er und schaute dann Ron an, der gerade die Augen verdrehte.

"Ich dachte, du wüsstest, an welchen Ort wir genau fahren. Tja, anscheinend nicht. Tut mir ja echt leid. Dann will ich es dir natürlich auch nicht verraten.", hauchte Millicent süßlich, wobei es sich trotzdem nicht süß anhörte, sondern eher wie eine heisere Kuh, zog den Kopf zurück und knallte die Abteiltür zu. 

Harry schaute Ron immer noch verwirrt an und Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. 

"Zuviel Blödheit auf einmal", murmelte er, " Da labert man schnell wirres Zeug."

Hermine seufzte nur und widmete sich wieder ihrem Buch. Krummbein, der bei der plötzlichen Ruhestörung den Kopf gelangweilt gehoben hatte, gähnte und legte seinen Kopf wieder in seine Pfoten.

********************************************

"Alles Aussteigen!" Professor McGonagalls Stimme hallte durch die Abteile und allgemeine Unruhe wich der bisherigen Stille. 

Harry, Ron und Hermine hievten ihre Koffer aus den Gepäckhaltern und verließen ihr Abteil. Im Gang war es eng, alle Schüler versuchten gleichzeitig aus dem Zug zu kommen und nahmen sich gegenseitig den Platz weg. Nach einigem Quetschen und Drängeln, stieg Harry die kleine Eisentreppe hinunter und stand schließlich auf dem Bahnsteig. 

Er sah sich um. Hauptsächlich bemerkte er Hogwartsschüler, die wuselnd einen Platz zum Atmen suchten. Außerdem standen dort viele Zauberer und Hexen in langen Umhängen und warteten wahrscheinlich auf ihren Zug.

Ein kleines Schild über ihnen zeigte die Aufschrift: Godric's Hollow

Ganz weit in der Ferne konnte Harry ein kleines Schloss ausfindig machen. Es lag einsam umgeben von einem Wald und es war alt und groß und wunderschön. 

Jemand stieß ihn von hinten an. Harry drehte sich erschrocken um und bemerkte Ron, der gerade mit seinem kaputten Koffer kämpfte. Er war während der Fahrt von Hogwarts aus nach Godric's Hollow sage und schreibe drei Mal aufgesprungen und hatte seinen gesamten Inhalt über das Abteil und seine Insassen verstreut. 

Hermine hatte ihn dann mit einem Zauber belegt um ihn wenigstens ein wenig stabiler zu machen, doch der Zauber schien langsam aber sicher seine Wirkung zu verlieren.

"Hi Harry, konnte gerade noch ein Unglück verhindern. Ich such am besten noch mal Hermine, damit sie den Zauber erneuert oder was auch immer." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er wieder in der Menge. 

Endlich waren alle Schüler unverletzt aus dem Zug herausgekommen und Professor McGonagall übernahm wieder die Führung. Sie befahl den Schülern ihr zu folgen und bald setzte sich der Trupp in Bewegung. 

Harry hatte zwischenzeitlich Ron und Hermine wiedergefunden. Es schien, als hätte sie eine Lösung für das Kofferproblem gefunden, denn Harry sah ein dickes Seil, dass ein paar Mal um den Koffer geschlungen und fest verknotet worden war. 

Sie gingen in Richtung einer kleinen Zaubererstadt, das erkannte Harry sofort. Schilder wie "Fingsmarsh and Rotherbirk Umhänge für jede Gelegenheit", "Trothburrys Scherzzaubereien", "Kessel und Co." und in einer kleinen Ecke sah er eine Filiale von "Flourish & Blotts". Dies war garantiert keine Muggelstadt.

Als sie am Stadtrand ankamen, warteten dort ein paar Pferdekutschen auf sie. Harry schaute zuerst auf die Tiere, die vor die Kutschen gespannt waren und bemerkte zu seiner Erleichterung, dass es normale Pferde waren und keine Thestrale, die ihn immer noch leicht verunsicherten.

Harry, Ron, Hermine und Neville stiegen zusammen in eine Kutsche und als alle Schüler einen Platz gefunden hatten, ging es los. Sie fuhren über holperige, steile Wege in Richtung Godric's Castle und wurden dabei heftig durchgeschaukelt.

Neville wurde von Minute zu Minute grüner im Gesicht. Zum Glück erreichten sie das Schloss noch bevor ein Unglück passierte und froh, endlich da zu sein, stiegen die Schüler aus den Kutschen. 

Am Eingang stand ein kleiner, untersetzter Mann mit einem freundlichen Gesicht, das von krausen hellbraunen Haaren umwuselt wurde. Er winkte sie fröhlich zu sich und begrüßte sie mit heller Stimme, als sich alle vor ihm versammelt hatten:

"Willkommen auf Godric's Castle! Mein Name ist Cornelius Geen Poshmorrey und ich bin der Besitzer dieses Wunderschönen Schlosses.", schwärmte er.

"Und ich bin derjenige, der Ihnen hoffentlich mehr über Heilmethoden der Zauberer beibringen kann. Da wir uns alle noch ein wenig einleben müssen, schlage ich vor, dass Sie vorerst ihre Zimmer beziehen und danach ein wenig das Schloss erkunden. Das Abendessen findet um sieben statt. Keine Angst, ich werde den Weg zu Speiseraum ausschildern. So, ich glaube das war es fürs erste und ich darf nun die Hauslehrer bitten, ihre Schüler zu ihren Zimmern zu begleiten." Mit diesen Worten verneigte er sich, drehte sich um und huschte ins Schloss. 

Im selben Moment erschienen die drei anderen Hauslehrer in der Tür und bedeuteten ihren Schülern, ihnen zu folgen. 

Professor McGonagall führte sie eine lange, riesige Wendeltreppe hinauf, bis in den wohl fünften Stock und zeigte in einen langen, hellerleuchteten Gang. 

"Dort sind Ihre Quartiere. Je zwei Schüler können ein Zimmer bewohnen. Die rechten Türen führen in die Zimmer der Jungen und die linken in die Zimmer der Mädchen. Nun teilen sie sich so auf, wie es ihnen beliebt. Ich werde dann nachher sehen, ob alles in Ordnung ist.", sagte sie und ging wieder die Treppe hinunter. 

Harry und Ron nahmen gemeinsam ein Zimmer. Als sie den Raum betraten, blieb ihnen der Atem im Halse stecken. Sie standen in einem riesigen Raum, prunkvoll ausgestattet mit zwei riesigen Himmelbetten am entgegengesetzten Ende des Raumes. Eine altmodische Sofaecke mit einem kleinem Mahagonitisch und ein riesiges Bücherregal, vollgestopft mit Büchern (oder eher gesagt Bücherattrappen; denn als Ron ein Buch mit der Aufschrift "Flüche für jede Gelegenheit" hinausziehen wollte, zog er gleich noch einen fünfteiligen Band über die Geschichte der Zauberei mit hinaus, da sie aneinandergeklebt und aus Pappe waren) gehörten zur Innenausstattung, sowie ein riesiger, stabiler Kleiderschrank.

Eine schwere Tür führte in ein Badezimmer mit übergroßer Badewanne, Dusche und sonst allem, was noch zur Einrichtung eines Badezimmers gehörte. 

"Also nichts gegen Hogwarts,", begann Ron, während er sich um seine Achse drehte und an die Decke starrte, "Aber hier würde ich glatt einziehen. Für immer, versteht sich."

"Das kann ich gut nachvollziehen.", meinte Harry und legte sich probeweise auf eins der Himmelbetten, in denen vier Leute bequem Platz gefunden hätten, aus und stellte fest, dass sie tausendmal bequemer waren, als die in Hogwarts. 

Trotzdem währe Harry nie auf den Gedanken gekommen Hogwarts deswegen verlassen zu wollen. Nie.

Das Schloss war riesig. Wer auch immer das gebaut hatte, der hatte wohl auch jede Menge Galeonen besessen. Es gab 6 Stockwerke und unzählige Treppen, genau wie in Hogwarts. Im zweiten Stock hatten die Hufflepuffs ihr Quartier, im vierten die Ravenclaws und im sechsten die Slytherins. Im ersten Stock befanden sich der Essraum, eine menge Räume, die wohl den Zweck von Klassenräumen besaßen und eine riesige Küche, in der, zu Hermines Schreck, eine menge Hauselfen arbeiten. 

"Du bist doch nicht davon ausgegangen, dass die hier keine Hauselfen haben. Wer sollten denn das ganze Schloss sauber halten und diese Unmengen von Essen herstellen, Hermine?", sagte Ron, als Hermine beschloss, sich einmal mit Poshmorrey über B-ELFE-R zu unterhalten. 

Im dritten Stock gab es eine riesige Bibliothek, mindestens zehnmal größer, als die in Hogwarts. Hermine, war sofort in ihrem Element und vergaß vor lauter Bücher glatt ihren Ärger über die "ungerechte" Behandlung der Hauselfen.

Gegen sieben Uhr machten sie sich auf den Weg in den Speiseraum, den sie zuvor zwar schon gefunden hatten, dennoch waren sie froh über die leuchtend orangen Pfeile, die, in der Luft schwebend, überall in Richtung Speiseraum deuteten.

Der ganze Saal war vollgestellt mit Vierertischen und an der Decke hingen riesige, uralte Kronleuchter. 

Harry, Ron und Hermine setzten sich an einen Tisch weit hinten. Zu ihnen gesellte sich Neville, jedoch erst einige Minuten später, da er sich trotz Pfeilen verlaufen hatte. Langsam füllte sich der Saal und bald erschienen auch die Lehrer, die sich prompt an den einzigen noch freien Tisch saßen. 

Cornelius Geen Poshmorrey fand auch einen Platz an einem Tisch mit drei Ravenclaws. Er nahm einen Löffel und stieß damit sachte gegen sein Trinkglas, als Zeichen, dass er etwas sagen wollte. Doch dieses leise Geräusch ging im allgemeinen Lärm unter. 

Professor McGonagall stand auf und hob die Hände. Plötzlich herrschte Stille und alle Gesichter drehten sich zu ihr um. 

"Bitte hört, was euch Mr. Poshmorrey zu sagen hat.", sagte sie bestimmt und schaute zu dem kleinen, breiten Mann, der immer noch den Löffel in der Hand hielt. Alle Gesichter folgten ihr.

"Ähm...," Poshmorrey räusperte sich, "Ich hoffe, dass ihr nun alle anwesend seid. Also, bevor wir anfangen zu Essen, will ich erst einmal das Wochenprogramm vorstellen. Von Montag bis Mittwoch werden wir etwas über Heilkräuter und Muggelheilzeug lernen. Dazu werden uns zwei Gäste besuchen. Zum ersten währe es Grumbel Dragoran, ein Heilkräuterspezialist, der hier in Godric's Hollow wohnt und zum zweiten Urosh Wendell ein Muggelexperte. 

Am Donnerstag dürft ihr Godric's Hollow besuchen. Ihr habt den Tag frei. 

Dann geht es weiter mit Heilmagie und ihrer Anwendung. Das werde ich euch beibringen. 

Gut, das reicht fürs erste. Ich wünsche euch einen Guten Appetit und einen angenehmen restlichen Tag."

Mit diesen Worten setzte er sich wieder hin und alle Schüler klatschten höflich.

Dann, mit einem _Wusch_ standen die Tische voll mit allen möglichen Köstlichkeiten und der allgemeine Lärm setzte wieder ein. 

Nach dem Essen gingen Ron, Harry und Hermine, die voll mit allen möglichen Büchern bepackt war, in das Schlafzimmer der Jungs. Hermine stellte ihre Bücher auf der Fensterbank des größten Fensters ab und schaute sich um. 

"Das sieht ja ganz anders als bei mir aus.", sagte sie erstaunt, "Es ist zwar genauso Luxuriös, aber anders eingerichtet. Vielleicht ist jeder Raum anders."

"Wird wohl.", sagte Ron, der gerade dabei war seine Umhänge in seine Schrankhälfte zu packen.

Harry räumte auch seine Sachen in die andere Hälfte und staunte nicht schlecht, als er merkte, wie groß der Schrank überhaupt war.

"Den hätte früher lieber als Zimmer gehabt.", seufzte er, "Nur glaube ich nicht, dass er unter die Treppe gepasst hätte."

Als sie fertig waren (Hermine war dabeigeblieben um darauf zu achten, dass Ron und Harry alles richtig und vor allem ordentlich einordneten) sang die gutgelaunte Hermine ein "Gute Nacht" und verschwand aus dem Raum, nicht ohne ihre Bücher wieder mitzunehmen.

Harry und Ron saßen auf ihren Betten und bewunderten noch einmal diesen Luxus. Seufzend stand Harry auf und zog sich um. Ron tat es ihm gleich. 

Als sie später in ihren Betten lagen meinte Ron: "Du, Harry?" Harry brummte. Er war zu müde, um mehr als das von sich zu geben. 

"Ich mache mir immer noch Gedanken um das, was Bulstrode gesagt hat. Ich mein, sie ist nicht gerade glaubwürdig, aber sie muss ja trotzdem irgendeinen Grund gehabt haben, warum sie extra zu uns ins Abteil gekommen ist. Oder was meinst du?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht heckt Malfoy mit den Slytherins irgendetwas aus.", sagte Harry und erinnerte sich wiedereinmal an Malfoys Drohung.

"Aber dann hätte sie doch nicht so bestimmt nach dem Ort gefragt, an den wir fahren.", äußerte Ron.

"Ich weiß es nicht, Ron. Aber ich glaube wir werden es noch früh genug herausfinden.", beendete Harry das Gespräch, drehte sich um und brummte ein "Gute Nacht."

"Nacht.", hörte er Ron flüstern. 

Doch einschlafen konnte er nicht. Bald hörte er Rons Schnarchen und stellte fest, dass Ron doch irgendwie recht hatte. 

War wirklich etwas besonderes an diesem Ort oder wollten die Slytherins ihm nur Angst machen. Harry war verwirrt. Besonders Malfoys ungewöhnliches Verhalten war komisch.

_Harry, du spinnst. Du paranoider kleiner Junge! Und jetzt schlaf! _Sagte er in Gedanken zu sich selbst und gehorchte.

Zehn Minuten später lag er zwar unruhig aber dafür schlafend in seinem Bett und bemerkte nicht, wie ein großer, blonder Junge sein Zimmer betrat und es kurze Zeit später wieder verließ.

**To be continued...**

Also das war's mit meinem dritten Kapitel und bitte nicht hauen *duck*  

Bitte schreibt mir trotzdem eine Review, damit ich bei den nächsten Kapiteln mehr Motivation hab *Lob ganz dringend brauch*...

Ich wünsch euch noch eine schöne Woche. *alle knuddel*

@Scharlany: Nochmal ganz vielen Dank! Ich freu mich, wenn Leute öfters reviewen, weil dann weiß ich ja, wer auch wirklich weiter liest. *grins*

@Angus the Cat: Danke Meli! *knuddel* Nya... Harry hat noch nicht so richtig darüber nachgedacht, was die Prophezeiung eigentlich soll, glaub ich zumindest *zwinker* Oder er denkt, dass er nicht gemeint ist, also, dass nicht er sich mit dem Feind verbindet... Wer weiß?

@Herminethebest: Danke schööön für die zweite Review. *lach* Noch einer, der weitergelesen hat *freu* Ja, du hast recht. Die Story spielt nach dem fünften Band und ich übernehme die Geschehnisse, soweit ich will und kann... *grins* Also das ist dann insgesamt die dritte (bekannte) wahre Prophezeiung von unserer lieben Trelawney.

@moonshine88: Danke schön, für die liebe Review. *grins* 

@lisa f.: Ähm...*Fremdwörterlexikon aufschlag* Also ich hab nicht ganz verstanden, was du mir mit deiner Review mitteilen wolltest... *schulterzuck* Trotzdem danke, dass du eine geschrieben hast. *zwinker*

@koryu: Danke schööön für die Review! Freut mich, dass du auch weiterlesen willst. *smile*

@snuggles: Danke schön für die liebe Review. Ich weiß, dass es schon soooo viele schöne und weniger schöne FFs von Harry und Draco gibt... Aber ich liebe dieses Pairing. *grins* Ich schreib aber auch noch an einer anderen mit anderem Pairing... aber pssssssssst... Geheimnis *zwinker*

@Blue: Ganz vielen Dank für die Review. Hoffe es gefällt dir auch weiterhin. *smile*

@Tarivi: Dankööööö... Trotz Verspätung danke... Nya, du bist ja nicht verpflichtet eine Review zu schreiben... *grins* Aber ich freu mich immer, wenn ich was von dir höre *knuddel* Wir sehn uns ja so selten. Wegen dem Kino: Also du kommst echt nicht drüber hinweg... *kringel* Dabei war ich gar nicht betrunken, wie du immer behauptest... *böse die Lippen zusammenpress* Ich will auch nicht mehr mit dir in HdR3, weil ich nicht noch mal unbedingt in den Film muss... HÖ!!! Naja, egal... bis morgen... *knuddel*


	4. Kapitel 4

Disclaimer:  Wie immer: Alles von J.K. Rowling außer meine Phantasie(n)... *räusper* Und Tarivi hat darauf bestanden, dass ich sie hier nenne, weil sie mir den Titel vorgeschlagen hat. *grins*

Warnung: Slash... Wenn ich dann irgendwann mal dazu kommen sollte. *schulterzuck*

Widmung: Für Caro, weil ich sooooooo stolz darauf bin, ihre Storys (beta)lesen zu können. Für Julie, die leider nicht so oft ins Internet kann um FFs zu lesen. Für Caroline, die wirklich diejenige ist, die ich am seltensten sehe und die ich ganz dolle bewundere. Für alle anderen, die sich meine Kollegen nennen *Martin Walser zitier*... Hab euch ganz dolle Lieb!!!

Hallöle, 

So... nun hab ich mein viertes Kapitel hochgeladen und hoffe, dass ich wieder ganz viele Reviews bekomme. Eigentlich sollte ich jetzt ganz konzentriert Englisch üben *morgen Klausur schreib*. Nya, ich schaff das schon *zwinker*. Also ich wünsch euch viel Spaß beim vierten Kapitel:

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Running changes**

**Somenthing happens around here**

by Soror Lucis

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry wachte auf. Es war noch dunkel draußen, aber die Vögel begannen langsam den Morgen zu begrüßen. Ron wälzte sich noch in seinem Bett. 

Harry stand auf und ging ins Badezimmer. Dort stellte er sich unter die riesige Dusche, in der - nach seiner Einschätzung -ein Elefant Platz gehabt hätte, und ließ sich eiskaltes Wasser über das Gesicht laufen. Das tat gut und Harry bemerkte nicht, wie die Zeit verging. 

Er hörte ein Klopfen und wurde aus den Gedanken gerissen. Ron hämmerte gegen die Badezimmertür. 

Als Harry sich wieder angezogen hatte, öffnete er die Tür. Ron stand dort, mit Handtuch und Zahnbürste bepackt und sah ihn sauer an. 

"Na? Ist unsre kleine Schönheitsprinzessin fertig mit der morgendlichen Kosmetik?", raunzte er und quetschte sich an Harry vorbei ins Bad. 

"Sorry!", sagte Harry und hörte ein "schon gut" durch die Badezimmertür. 

Ron hatte recht gehabt, es war schon ziemlich spät. Es war zwar noch eine Stunde bis zum Frühstück, aber wenn man bedachte, dass Harry noch vor Sonnenaufgang im Bad verschwunden war... 

************************************

Der Esssaal war voller Schüler, die mehr oder minder wach an den Vierertischen saßen und ihr Brot kauten. Harry und Ron setzten sich an den Tisch, an dem Hermine schon auf sie wartete. 

"Morgen", sagten Harry und Ron, wie aus einem Mund und Hermine grüßte erstaunlich munter zurück. 

In dem Moment flogen einige Eulen durch ein offen gelassenes Fenster und brachten wie üblich die Post. Hermine, die immer noch den Tagespropheten zugestellt bekam, bezahlte ihre Eule und schlug genüsslich die Zeitung auf. Kaum hatte sie das Titelblatt gesehen, weiteten sich ihre Augen.

Sie blätterte bis zu einer bestimmten Seite und begann zu lesen. Mit jedem Satz wurde ihr Blick ängstlicher und als sie fertig gelesen hatte, reichte sie den Tagespropheten zitternd an Harry weiter mit den Worten: "Es hat begonnen..."

Harry legte sich die Zeitung so hin, dass er und Ron gleichzeitig lesen konnten und sein erster Blick fiel auf die riesige Schlagzeile:

**_Dementoren wechseln die Seiten_**

_Todesser auf freiem Fuß_

_Berichten zufolge, ist das Magiergefängnis Askaban nicht mehr so sicher, wie es einmal war. Die Nachricht, dass er dessen Name nicht genannt wird wieder auferstanden ist, war schon schockierend genug. Doch nun sind alle Sträflinge, die in Askaban ihr Dasein fristeten auf freiem Fuß. Die Dementoren sind ebenfalls verschwunden und aller Wahrscheinlichkeit, auf die Seite des Dunklen Lords gewechselt. _

_Zeugenaussagen bestätigen..._

Harry schaute auf. Hermine hatte sich wieder einigermaßen gefasst. Ron keuchte.

Stille lag zwischen den dreien, bis Harry sie durchbrach:

"Wir wussten, dass dies passieren würde. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit.", sagte er und schaute gedankenverloren auf die Zeitung. 

"Ja natürlich. Aber so früh...?", stotterte Hermine.

"Was ist, wenn sie nun nach dir suchen?", bemerkte Ron, der wieder seine Stimme gefunden hatte. 

"Sie werden zu Voldemort gehen. Der Angriff wird erst geschehen, wenn sie sich ganz sicher sind.", sagte Harry, ohne wirklich zu wissen, was er da sagte. Aber im Innersten wusste er, das es stimmte.

"Dumbledore wird dich beschützen.", sagte Ron und klappte demonstrativ den Tagespropheten zu.

"Ron hat recht. Dumbledore wird nicht zulassen, dass dir was passiert.", sagte Hermine im sicheren Tonfall.

Dumbledore würde das schon regeln...

Doch Harry wusste es besser. Schließlich war _ihm_ die Prophezeiung bekannt. ER würde es notgedrungen regeln müssen. ER würde zwischen Sieg und Niederlage entscheiden müssen. ER würde Voldemort töten müssen... oder durch ihn sterben...

Doch dies alles versuchte er so gut wie möglich zu verdrängen. Er war einfach noch nicht bereit über seine Zukunft zu reden, auch nicht mit seinen besten Freunden. Mit niemanden, nicht einmal mit sich selbst. 

Er hakte das Thema in seinen Gedanken ab und widmete sich dem Frühstück. 

Ron und Hermine, die wohl gemerkt hatten, dass sie einen wunden Punkt bei Harry getroffen hatten, wechselten das Thema und gaben sich den Rest des Frühstücks übertrieben gutgelaunt.

*****************************************

Nach der vollwertigen Mahlzeit hatten sie noch eine Stunde Zeit, bis der Unterricht beginnen sollte. Harry und Ron statteten der Bibliothek einen Besuch ab. Dort fanden sie (wie erwartet) Hermine, die über einem Buch mit dem Namen "Heilmagier des 14. Jahrhunderts" gebeugt saß und es anscheinend aufmerksam las.

"Hier gibt es fast nur Bücher über Heilkram!", bemerkte Ron und verdrehte die Augen, "Was langweiligeres konnten die sich nicht ausdenken."

"Ron! Heilmagie ist etwas sehr wichtiges. Das Wichtigste überhaupt." Hermine hatten von ihrem Buch aufgesehen.

"Toll! Wenn Du-weißt-schon-wer dich angreift, dann kannst du dich auch spitze mit Heilmagie verteidigen.", entgegnete Ron und schaute Harry an um sich ein Bestätigendes Zeichen von ihm einzuholen. Doch Harry war nicht ganz bei der Sache. 

Er starrte auf ein Buch mit dem Titel "Geschichte von Godric's Hollow" und war gewillt es aus dem Regal zu nehmen. 

Vielleicht würde er dann erfahren, warum Milicent Bulstrode im Zug so komische Andeutungen gemacht hatte. 

Doch bevor er seine Gedanken zuende bringen konnte, hörten sie ein lautes Klingeln, das Zeichen für den Beginn des Unterrichts.

************************************

Mr. Poshmorrey stand hinter einer Art Rednerpult und wartete, bis alle anwesend waren. Der Raum war fast viermal so groß, wie die normalen Klassenräume in Hogwarts. Allerdings fiel dies nicht besonders auf, denn es mussten ungefähr fünfmal so viele Schüler in diesem Raum untergebracht werden, wie zu normalen Schulzeiten.

Harry, Ron und Hermine setzten sich nach hinten in die letzte Reihe. Hermine war davon zwar nicht sonderlich begeistert, denn so bekam man natürlich nicht alles mit, doch Harry und Ron hatten genau aus diesem Grund auf die letzte Reihe bestanden. Heilmagie in allen Ehren, aber Heilpflanzen waren unumwunden die langweiligsten Pflanzen, die es gab. Sie waren selten bunt und noch seltener waren sie aggressiv oder sie sangen oder schrieen. Sie waren immer grün, vertrocknet und langweilig. Dies sahen sie jedes Mal in Professor Sprouts Unterricht. 

************************************

Mr. Poshmorrey gestaltete seinen Unterricht jedoch interessant. Harry und Ron hatten sich in ihm getäuscht. Ob sie wollten oder nicht, sie lernten Unmengen neuer Dinge über alle möglichen Arten von Heilpflanzen. Manche Namen dieser Pflanzen vermochte Ron noch nicht einmal auszusprechen. 

Doch am Ende des Vormittag waren sie vor lauter lernen so geschafft, dass Harry das Buch in der Bibliothek vergaß.

Das Abendessen war wieder üppig gewesen und Harry war pappsatt. Ron und er gingen auf ihr Zimmer. Ron ging als erstes ins Badezimmer mit der Begründung, er müsse einmal für kleine Königstiger und Harry stand alleine im Raum.

Sein Blick fiel auf die Fensterbank. Dort lag ein Buch. Hermine hat es wohl gestern vergessen, sagte er zu sich selber. Als er näher trat, bemerkte er, dass es eine neuere Ausgabe der "Geschichte von Godric's Hollow" war. Es war nicht das Buch, dass er in der Bibliothek gesehen hatte. Es war dicker und sah eindeutig neuer aus. 

Als er es öffnete und das Inhaltsverzeichnis durchlas überkam ihn ein Schauer. 

Was er dort las, ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren und wenig später kochen. 

_"Kapitel 38._

_Der dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf verschwindet in Godric's Hollow._

_Die Geschichte von Lilly und James Potter und dem Jungen der lebt."_

Er blätterte zu der besagten Seite und las.

_"... und so flohen Lilly und James Potter schließlich nach Godric's Hollow um sich dort zu verstecken. Sirius Black, ein damaliger Freund (nun wohnhaft in Askaban) übernahm die Aufgabe des Geheimniswahrers. Doch er verriet die Potters an den dunklen Lord  und er dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf tötete sie in einer Nacht- und Nebelaktion. Als er jedoch den kleinen Sohn der Potters, Harry Potter, töten wollte, prallte aus unerfindlichen Gründen der Fluch ab und traf ihn selbst. _

_In dieser Nacht ward er dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf das letzte Mal gesehen..."_

Godric's Hollow... 

Das also hatte Milicent Bulstrode gemeint. Godric's Hollow war der Ort, an dem es alles angefangen hatte...

Harry spürte einen Kloß im Hals. Hier stand er, an einem so wichtigen Ort, so wichtig für ihn selber, für alle anderen Zauberer und niemand hatte es ihm gesagt. Niemand hatte sich gedacht, wie verletzend es für Harry sein könnte es nicht zu wissen, niemand...

Er hätte sich noch weiter Gedanken gemacht, doch in diesem Augenblick fiel ein kleiner Zettel aus dem Buch. Harry hob ihn auf und las.

In kleinen ordentlichen Buchstaben stand dort geschrieben:

_Rache ist Süß!_

_Mittwoch 22 Uhr._

_Du weißt wo!_

_D. Malfoy_

Harry wusste wo. Natürlich war das Haus gemeint, das Haus seiner Eltern. 

Er würde diese Herausforderung annehmen. Komme was wolle. Endlich hatte Malfoy ihn herausgefordert und endlich hatte Harry die Chance es ihm zu zeigen. 

In dieser Nacht träumte Harry von grässlich verzerrten Malfoys, die Arm in Arm mit Voldemort über ihm standen, ihn anschrieen, ihn verletzten. Von seinen Eltern, die zusammen mit Sirius von einem Platz ganz weit oben auf die Situation schauten und versuchten Harry vor einer Gefahr zu warnen. Seine Narbe schmerzte heftig, als Malfoy sie anfasste und Harry schrie vor Schmerzen. 

Dann endlich wirbelten die Schattengestalten von dannen und Harry sank in einen ruhigen, traumlosen Schlaf.

**To be continued...**

So, das war's für heute... *müde gähn*. Jetzt nur noch die Review-Beantwortungen *immer noch nicht glauben kann, dass ich so viele Reviews bekommen hab* und dann hau ich mich ins Bett...

@Angus the Cat: Danke schön für die Review! Tja, der blonde, heimliche Einbrecher ist leider zu beschäftigt um zu euch zu fahren und Nin-chan zu besuchen. Denn er ist gerade damit beschäftigt eine Quidditchmannschaft aufzustellen *grins* Hach, ich freu mich echt schon riesig auf unser Projekt. Hat Nin schon angefangen??? *neugierig bin*

@Elena: Danke für die Review *hüpf*. Tjo... Snape ist schon dabei, ist ja der Hauslehrer von den Slytherins, aber er hat keine all zu große Rolle, eher gar keine... Dabei muss ich sagen, dass ich zu den Snape-Fans gehöre. Ich schreib aber gerade an einer Story mit ihm als eine der Hauptpersonen... Nya aber das ist noch nicht reif zum hochladen...

@Tarivi: Hähä, das würd zu dir passen... Ich will auch ein Ganzkörperposter von Johnny Depp *sabber*... Wir müssen echt noch mal in den Pin up...Themawechsel: Ich find's echt toll, dass du die Askabanstory hochgeladen hast. Ich liebe sie! Und dich hab ich auch ganz doll lieb. *knuddel* Also, bis denne. 

@Black Nightleaf: Danke schön für die Review! Nun ja, wie du siehst hab ich weitergeschrieben und ich hoffe, es gefällt dir. *zwinker*

@snuggles: Ich muss dich leider enttäuschen... Meine Kapitel wollen einfach nicht länger werden... Aber ich tu mein bestes ganz schnell hochzuladen. *grins* Ich kann nur nicht versprechen, dass das immer so schnell gehen kann *regelmäßig Schreibblockade hab* Nya, was das Pairing angeht: Harry plus Draco... also Slash *böse grins* Aber ich hab ja schon am Anfang davor gewarnt... Ach ja, Danke für die Review! 

@Deedo: *ganz rot werd* Danke schön für die Review! Voll süß... danke. *smile* Wegen der großen Person... nya, ich wollt damit nur ausdrücken, dass sie größer ist als unsere Hauptperson... Jetzt weißt du es sowieso. *grins* Ich freu mich immer riesig, wenn ich so nette Reviews bekomme *tanz* Bin nun mal von der schüchternen Sorte. Aber egal, wie du sicherlich schon bemerkt hast- das war jetzt echt geistreich- hab ich das nächste Kapitel hochgeladen und ich beeil mich auch mit dem nächsten... Aber wie ich immer sage: Qualität statt Quantität...

@P-Amidala: Danke schöööön für die Review. Hey, du bist die erste, die auf Godric's Hollow eingeht. Ich weiß ja nicht wie vielen das schon aufgefallen ist... dir jedenfalls schon. *freu* Ja, ich hab mich auch gewundert, dass es in den Büchern nie erwähnt wurde, ob Harry weiß, wo seine Eltern gelebt hatten. Nya, ich hab es jedenfalls so übernommen. Kann ja echt sein, dass Harry bei den Originalen bescheid weiß aber es wurde komischerweise nie erwähnt. Und -Bingo- du hast recht: Es geht wirklich um seine Eltern und ihren Todesort... Aber mehr wird noch nicht verraten. *zwinker*


	5. Kapitel 5

Disclaimer: Nix meins *heul* Die ganzen Personen und Orte von J.K.Rowling *neidisch bin* Und Tarivi hat darauf bestanden, dass ich sie hier nenne, weil sie mir den Titel vorgeschlagen hat. *grins*

Warnung: Slash... Wenn ich dann irgendwann mal dazu kommen sollte. *schulterzuck*

*heftig wink*

Hi ihr, 

Also ich hab die Woche wieder kräftig in die Tasten gehauen, damit ich mit gutem Gewissen das fünfte Kapitel hochlanden konnte. Muss jetzt auch keine Klausuren mehr schreiben und kann mich deswegen ganz relaxt ans Schreiben begeben *freu*

Also *auf Bildschirm zeig*, hier ist mein neues Kapitel: 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Running changes**

**Somenthing happens around here**

by Soror Lucis

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dicke Regenwolken standen am Himmel, als die Schüler das Schloss verließen um sich auf den Weg nach Godric's Hollow zu machen. Professor McGonagall hatte ihnen gesagt, dass sie solange dort bleiben konnten wie sie wollten. Das wichtigste war, dass sie am nächsten Tag pünktlich wieder zum Unterricht erschienen. 

Harry war dankbar darüber, denn er hatte nicht sonderlich Lust, gegen die Regeln zu verstoßen, wenn er um 22 Uhr immer noch in Godric's Hollow war. 

Ron und Hermine hatte er nichts von Malfoys Brief erzählt und suchte immer noch angestrengt nach einer passenden Ausrede, die er später zu Sprache würde bringen müssen. 

Aber bis 22 Uhr war es noch viel Zeit. Als erstes holte Harry sich ein paar Galleonen bei einer kleinen Filiale von Gringotts. Ron schaute mit riesigen Augen auf die Handvoll Galleonen, die der kleine Kobold seinem besten Freund reichte und Harry bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen. Er konnte sich noch an das eine Mal erinnern, wo er mit den Weasleys zusammen bei Gringotts in der Winkelgasse gewesen war. In Harrys Geldverlies türmten sich damals die Galleonen nur so, während sich im Verließ der Weasley nur eine einzige fand.

Doch was sollte er machen? 

Danach gingen sie in eine Schenke namens "zur schunkelnden Veela" und tranken ein Butterbier. Sie unterhielten über Gott und die Welt und Lachten fröhlich und viel. Ron und Hermine schafften es, sich ausnahmsweise nicht zu streiten und Harry vergaß für einen kurzen Augenblick sogar, was ihm noch bevorstand.

Es war beinahe so wie früher. Ausgelassene Späße und keine Gedanken an Bevorstehendes und Schreckliches. Einfach nur drei beste Freunde, die sich super verstanden. 

Nach dem Butterbier machten sie einen kleinen Spaziergang durch Godric's Hollow. Es gab nicht viel zu sehen. Alle Geschäfte, die hier vertreten waren, gab es auch in der Winkelgasse, und dort noch um einiges Größer und umfangreicher. Doch es war ein süßes Städtchen und Harry konnte verstehen, warum seine Eltern hier gewohnt hatten. _Hier_ hätte es ihm auch gefallen. _Hier_ wäre er gerne aufgewachsen... 

Nachdem sie noch ein Eis in "Grimbeldroph's Eismagie" gegessen hatten, war es kurz vor Sieben. 

Harry hatte seinen Freunden immer noch nichts von dem, was er vorhatte erzählt und einen Ausrede war  ihm noch weniger eingefallen. Doch das Schicksal war ihm hold. Hermine verabschiedete sich von den Jungen, weil sie, wie sie sagte noch einige Weihnachtseinkäufe zu machen hatte – und man wusste ja schließlich nie, wann man wieder irgendwohin kam. Auch Ron verabschiedete sich bald von ihm, weil er noch ein paar Besorgungen für Fred und George machen musste. Sie hatten ihm als sie erfahren hatten, dass er nach Godric's Hollow fuhr eine lange Einkaufsliste geschickt mit allerlei Sachen, die es angeblich nur in dieser Gegend gab.

So war Harry alleine und hatte noch einige Stunden für sich, bis er zu dem besagten Ort musste. Deswegen schlenderte er ein weiteres Mal durch die Gassen von Godric's Hollow und trank ein zweites Butterbier. 

Er machte sich Gedanken über das, was genau Malfoy von ihm wollte. Klar, er wollte Rache, aber wie? Wollte er sich einfach nur mit Harry duellieren? Das konnte nicht sein, denn schließlich war auch Malfoy nicht blöd. Harry hatte das letzte Jahr als bester in DADA abgeschnitten und hatte den anderen Schülern sogar Unterricht erteilt. Selbst Malfoy konnte sich nicht denken, dass er besser war.   

Doch was wollte Malfoy dann? Das würde Harry wohl erst herausfinden, wenn es soweit war. 

**********************************

21.50 Uhr. Harry stand vor dem großen Haus am Ende einer langen Gasse. Es sah alt und verfallen aus. Wahrscheinlich hatte man es seit jenem Tag vor knapp fünfzehn Jahren nicht wieder bezogen oder gar wiederaufgebaut. Es war zu einer Art Denkmal geworden. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass Malfoy schon anwesend war. 

Harry wartete und wartete, doch kein Malfoy kam in Sicht. 

Er erinnerte sich an Herausforderung des Slytherins zu einem Duell, als sie gerade nach Hogwarts gekommen waren. Malfoy hatte dem Hausmeister bescheid gesagt, dass Harry irgendwo herumstreunen würde und hatte sich dann aus dem Staub gemacht. 

War es jetzt genauso eine Situation? War Malfoy auch verschwunden? Nein, sie waren schließlich beide siebzehn Jahre alt. Und so ängstlich konnte selbst ein Slytherin nicht sein. 

Es begann zu regnen und Harry suchte sich einen Platz unter dem Vordach eines anderen Hauses. Er sah auf seine Uhr. Diese zeigte nun viertel nach und Harry beschloss nicht weiter hier im Regen zu warten. 

Deshalb ging er ins Haus. 

Doch nur wenige Sekunden nachdem er dies getan hatte, bereute er es auch schon wieder. 

Als er das Haus betrat fühlte er sich mit einem Mal schwindelig. Er verlor jeglichen Orientierungssinn. Ein Nebel voller Trauer legte sich auf seine Gedanken und ein stechender Schmerz durchzuckte seinen Kopf. 

Er hörte Schreie... Die Schreie seiner Eltern vor sechzehn Jahren. Ein grünes Licht tanzte vor seinen Augen und ein höhnisches Lachen echote in Harrys Inneren. 

Er fiel auf den Boden, doch er bemerkte es nicht wirklich. Er hatte unvorstellbare Schmerzen, nicht nur körperlich. Seine Eingeweide brannten und sein Atem war wie abgeschnürt.

Er hörte nicht, wie sich ein Schlüssel leise im Schloss der Haustür umdrehte und sich dann schnell Schritte entfernten. 

Harry lag schreiend vor Schmerzen und schwitzend auf dem Boden und wälzte sich hin und her. 

Der Schmerz war gigantisch. Harry sah rote glühende Augen vor sich und seine Eltern, wie sie sich zwischen ihn und Voldemort stellten. 

Dann zwei helle grüne Blitze. Die Gestalten vor ihm fielen auf den Boden und regten sich nicht. Ein hohes Lachen, grelle Augen...

Wieder grünes Licht und dann ein markerschütternder Schrei. 

Harry spürte, wie sich eine erlösende Dunkelheit um ihn herum breit machte. Er fiel dankbar in Ohnmacht...

************************************

Große Regentropfen vielen auf sein Gesicht, als er aufwachte. Er öffnete die Augen und sah hinauf in den schwarzen Himmel. 

Harrys Kopf tat weh, seine Glieder zitterten. _Wo bin ich?_

Ein Kopf erschien in seinem Sichtfeld. Es war zu dunkel, als das Harry Näheres erkennen konnte, aber die Person über ihm begann zu sprechen.

"Harry, geht es dir gut?" Harry erstarrte. Er hörte eindeutig Malfoys Stimme und langsam hatte er sich auch an das Licht gewöhnt und konnte die Umrisse des blonden Slytherins erkennen. Doch das was diese Person dort gerade gesagt hatte, war ganz und gar nicht Malfoys Art. 

"Was...", wollte Harry beginnen, doch er spürte, dass seine Kehle brannte, vom ganzen Schreien. Er brachte nur ein unidentifizierbares Krächzen hinaus. 

"Bleib liegen, bis du wieder richtig zu dir gekommen bist.", sagte Malfoy.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte Harry unwirsch, sobald er seine Stimme wiedergefunden hatte, in einem Anflug von Wut, da er nicht verstehen konnte, was passiert war. 

"Als du das Haus betreten hast, bist du umgekippt und hast geschrieen. Du wirst wohl irgendwie magisch mit diesem Ort verbunden sein, so dass du die Erinnerungen an die eine Nacht wieder durchleben musstest." War es wirklich Malfoy, der ihm so bereitwillig die Antworten gab, die er verlangte?

"Und was ist dann passiert?"

"Nun ja, ich habe dich aus dem Haus gezogen, dich hierhin gelegt und gewartet, bis du aufwachst."

"Warum so sozial?", fragte Harry bissig.

"Weil ich nicht will, dass mein Erzfeind stirbt.", gab Malfoy genervt zurück.

"Aber genau das hast du mir doch angedroht."

"Ohne einen Menschen, den man über alles hasst, ist das Leben nur halb so schön."

"Du hättest sicherlich ganz leicht einen anderen Erzfeind gefunden."

"Hallo? Ich hab dir gerade geholfen und du dankst mir, indem du mir solche Beleidigungen reindrückst? Womit hab ich das verdient? Ich kann dich auch wieder reinbringen, wenn du willst.", sagte Malfoy.

"Ist ja gut, ist ja gut... Danke.", sagte Harry kleinlaut und er sah, wie sich auf Malfoys Gesicht ein gehässiges Grinsen abzeichnete. 

"Na also. Das hätten wir. Nun lass uns ins Schloss zurückgehen. Aber bleib ja mehrere Meter hinter mir, ich will nicht, dass die anderen etwas Falsches denken.", sagte Malfoy, drehte sich um und ging von dannen. 

Harry stand auf, seine Beine wackelten zwar bedrohlich, aber er schaffte es trotzdem zu gehen, und folgte Malfoy mit einem gewissen Sicherheitsabstand.

**To be continued...**

Okay, das währe es mal wieder... Ich weiß ist kurz, aber ich kann einfach nicht mehr schreiben... *schulterzuck* Trotzdem Danke fürs Lesen *knuddel*

@Shenendoah: Danke, danke und noch mal danke! *grins* Deine Review war echt lieb. Also die Sache mit den Schattengestallten war eher bildlich zu nehmen... Ich schreib gerne so komisches Zeuch... Nya, das heißt einfach nur, dass sein Albtraum zuende war. Aber jetzt wo du's sagst, hört es sich echt komisch an. ^___^°  Übrigens, wie schon in meiner Review gesagt, mir gefällt echt was du schreibst und hoffe, ich höre noch mehr von dir. *smile*

@Elena: Danke schön! Und wie du siehst, hab ich auch weitergeschrieben. *grins*

@moonshine88: *freu* Danke schön! Naja, mit Godric's Castle, ist echt komisch, dass Harry nichts davon weiß... aber weiß leider nicht, was ich sonst hätte schreiben können. Das ist so ziemlich die Idee zu dieser Story gewesen, damit hat die gesamte Story erst in meinem Kopf angefangen. *zwinker* Deswegen ist Harry in der Hinsicht unwissend. 

@Tarivi: *mein dummes Englischbuch nach Caro schmeiß* Nö! Nö! Nö! Kein Lemon!!! (zumindest nicht in dieser story... glaub ich...) Aber vielleicht in der anderen... mal sehen... würde passen... *grins* Und ein Vorreiber soll auch drin vorkommen *kaputtlach* Mensch Caro, auf was für Gedanken bringst du mich denn... ^__^° Und? Hast du dein Poster bei Ebay gefunden??? *Viel lieber ein Oben-ohne-Poster von Johnny Depp haben will* *grins* Nya, wir hör'n von einander? Tschuuu!!!

@P-Amidala: Danke Schön für die Review! Ja, ich bin sooo glücklich, wenn mir jemand eine Review schreibt, dann macht es mir auch tierischen Spaß sie zu beantworten... Besonders, wenn jemand Fragen stellt. Übrigens, ein dickes Lob an deine HP-Story *supi find*, da bin ich schon gespannt wie's weitergeht. Nya, ich hoffe das Kapitel hat dir auch gefallen... *zwinker*

@Deedo: Danke, danke! Tja, ich will natürlich nicht, dass du vor lauter Ungeduld stirbst, deswegen hab mich auch ein wenig beeilt, aber ich kann immer noch nicht versprechen, dass ich immer so schnell bin... Nya, egal. Für die nächste Zeit bist du ja jetzt versorgt *grins* Zum Thema Heilmagie: Ja, die lernen da schon ein paar Heilmagische Sachen, aber ich wollte da nicht so speziell drauf eingehen, da sie bald wieder nach Hogwarts zurück sollen und die Story dann dort weitergeht. Deswegen werd ich da nicht richtig drauf eingehen... *keine Ahnung von Heilmagie hab und deshalb diese Textstellen dezent auslasse* *grins*

@Angus the Cat: Meli! Ich bin kein D-Zug! *grins* Und ich hasse auch Lückenfüllerkapitel, aber es musste sein. Und ich muss noch erwähnen, dass ich keine Fee bin... Obwohl... Nein. Egal, den vierten Wunsch find ich gut... Wie du sicherlich schon bemerkt hast... Nya, jedenfalls hoffe ich auch weiterhin von dir zu hören... Auch wenn du deine FF geschrieben hast *lesen will* 


	6. Kapitel 6

Disclaimer: Alle Personen und Handlungsorte gehören der wohl besten Autorin der Welt: J.K.Rowling... und nicht mir *heul* 

Warnung: Slash... Wenn ich dann irgendwann mal dazu kommen sollte. *schulterzuck*

Hallo liebe Leserinnen (Auch Leser??? Würd mich ja mal interessieren...),

So. Fertig. Alle Klausuren geschrieben und die Noten sehen fest. *schluchz* Aber das heißt, dass ich wieder Zeit habe!!! Ja genau, das heißt, dass ich wieder mehr Zeit zum Schreiben hab. *freu*

Joa, und da hab ich glatt beschlossen das nächste Kapitel hochzuladen.

Nya, hier ist es... TADAAAA!!!!

STOPP: Bevor das neue Kapitel anfängt muss ich noch was in eigener Sache sagen: 

Ich empfehle euch eine ganz tolle Story, die mir wirklich ganz nahe ans Herz gegangen ist. Ich war der Beta *stolz bin* und ich hab diese Story wirklich lieb gewonnen. Sie heißt: "Die Revolution frisst ihre Kinder" und ist von der wohl besten und liebsten Autorin, die ich kenne "Tarivi". Ihr müsst sich echt lesen. Unter anderen schreibt sich auch noch andere Storys, die ich hier erwähnen muss. "A strange Kind of Chaos" und "Mächtig viel Theater". Bitte lesen und lieb gewinnen. Denn die Storys sind es echt wert. Danke schön *zwinker*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Running changes**

**Somenthing happens around here**

by Soror Lucis

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Wo warst du so lange? Wir haben uns Sorgen um dich gemacht." Ron sah Harry ärgerlich an, während er sich seine Hose anzog.

Harry saß auf seinem Bett und sah nachdenklich in den Spiegel, der an der Vorderseite des Kleiderschranks angebracht war. 

Er wollte und würde Ron nichts von den nächtlichen Ereignissen erzählen. Er war zwar sein bester Freund, doch Harry wollte es am liebsten vergessen, weshalb er sich fest vorgenommen hatte nichts zu erzählen. Hoffentlich würde Malfoy auch die Klappe halten, doch das glaubte Harry nicht wirklich. Schließlich hatte Malfoy allen Grund mit der Rettung Harrys anzugeben...

"Hab mich verlaufen.", gab er als knappe Antwort und Ron gab sich erstaunlich schnell damit zufrieden. 

"Achso. Na dann...", murmelte er, während er sich im Spiegel betrachtete und versuchte ein wenig Ordnung in seine roten Haare zu bekommen. 

"Lass uns Frühstücken gehen.", sagte Harry und verließ zusammen mit Ron ihr Zimmer. 

Hermine ließ sich jedoch nicht so leicht überzeugen. Als Harry und Ron am Tisch Platznahmen, schaute sie Harry genauso grimmig an, wie Ron es getan hatte.

Als er auch ihr seine Geschichte erzählt hatte, sah sie ihn immer noch nicht besser gelaunt an.

"Wie konntest du dich denn verlaufen? Der Weg zum Schloss ist doch nicht zu übersehen.", argumentierte sie.

"Na ja, es hat geregnet. Ich konnte kaum etwas sehen.", gab Harry zurück und hoffte Hermine würde sich damit zufrieden geben.

"Okay, ich will dir mal glauben." Sie warf ihm noch einen zweifelnden Blick zu und widmete sich dann wieder ihren Cornflakes. 

Harry atmete erleichtert auf und überlegte sich, dass es vielleicht doch noch ein schöner Tag werden konnte. 

"Übrigens, Harry. Hermine und ich haben herausgefunden, was es mit Godric's Hollow auf sich hat. Willst du's wissen?", fragte Ron, während er massenhaft Zucker in den Tee schüttete.

"Ihr meint, dass meine Eltern hier wohnten und gestorben sind?" Ron sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

"Ich dachte, du weißt es nicht."

"Hab mich eben auch schlau gemacht.", erwiderte Harry.

"Und, ich meine, was sagst du dazu?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig.

"Ich bin sauer, dass es mir niemand vorher gesagt hat, aber was soll ich dagegen machen?" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Oh, Mann. Du nimmst das aber gelassen.", staunte Ron, "Aber wenn du es eh schon weißt, dann können wir ja getrost über etwas anderes reden. Gibst du mir mal den Honig, Herm?"

Harry schmunzelte. Hermine konnte es überhaupt nicht leiden, wenn sie jemand mit "Herm" anredete und dies zeigte sie, in dem sie Ron den Honig weniger gab, als viel mehr zuwarf. Ron fing ihn aber gekonnt auf und grinste:

"Tja, Herm. Glaubst ich -der Hüter von Gryffindor- schaffe es nicht deinen mehr schlecht, als rechten Wurf abzufangen?"

Hermine verdrehte die Augen und seufzte laut. 

"Dir ist wirklich nicht mehr zu helfen."

Harry sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Malfoy den Esssaal betrat. Er war umringt von einer Horde Slytherins, die sich angeregt unterhielten. 

Als sie an Harrys Tisch vorbeigingen, ignorierten die Slytherins Harry genauso wie immer. Malfoy schien ihnen nichts erzählt zu haben. 

Erleichtert aß er seinen Toast und unterhielt sich mit Ron über die vielen Scherzartikel, die sie gestern gekauft hatten. Hermine seufzte und murmelte irgendwas von 'Unnützem Zeug' und 'gefährlich'. Doch Harry ließ sich dadurch nicht die Laune verderben. 

*********************************

Die Zeit verflog im Nu. Harry wunderte sich wirklich, wo sie geblieben war. 

Es war der Abend vor der Abfahrt. Alle Schüler waren schon auf ihren Zimmern um ihre Koffer zu packen. Harry lief durch die Gänge um zur Bibliothek zu gelangen. Er hatte noch ein Buch gefunden, dass er sich ausgeliehen hatte und wollte es nun zurückbringen.

Als er die Bibliothek betrat, hörte er leises Getuschel. Harry hatte nicht vorgehabt zu lauschen, doch er hörte seinen Namen und zu seinem Schrecken erkannte er Malfoys Stimme. 

Also legte er das Buch sachte auf einen Tisch und schlich näher. 

"...Du hättest ihn liegen lassen sollen.", hörte Harry eine bekannte- aber nicht zuordbare- Stimme.

"Das geht euch gar nichts an. Ja, ich hätte ihn liegen lassen können, aber ich habe es mir eben anders überlegt.", fauchte Malfoys Stimme.

"Unseren Vätern hätte das aber gefallen.", sagte die Stimme wieder. 

"Wir sind aber nicht wie unsere Väter, zumindest ich nicht." Malfoys Stimme wurde wütender.

"_Du_ warst es doch, der Potter Rache gedroht hatte. Wieso hast du es nicht durchgezogen?"

Ein arrogantes Schnauben von Malfoy ertönte.

"Was hast du eigentlich für ein Problem, Nott?", fragte er. Es war also Theodore Nott, mit dem Malfoy sprach. Sein Vater war bekanntlich auch ein Todesser.

"Wir haben das Gefühl, dass du langsam die Seiten wechselst."

"Du weißt schon, auf Dumbledores und Potters Seite." Das war eindeutig Crabbes Stimme.

"Und was wäre wenn?"

"Du fällst dem dunklen Lord in den Rücken." Nott sprach nur zögernd.

"Habt ihr euch nie überlegt, dass das, was der dunkle Lord macht, das Falsche sein könnte?", fragte Malfoy mit ruhiger Stimme.

"Nö. Sonst hätten sich unsere Väter ihm wohl nicht angeschlossen.", ertönte die grunzende Stimme Goyles.

"Schon mal daran gedacht, dass unsere Väter vielleicht nicht so heilig sind, wie ihr immer dachtet?" Malfoy hatte wohl ziemliche Schwierigkeiten sich zu zügeln und nicht auszurasten. 

Weder Nott, noch Crabbe, noch Goyle gaben eine Antwort. 

Schließlich beendete doch Nott die peinliche Stille:

"Ich finde, du bist zu weit gegangen. Unsere Väter sind nicht heilig, aber sie sind auf der richtigen Seite und wir werden voll und ganz hinter ihnen stehen. Du kannst ja zu deinem Dumbledore gehen und dich bei ihm ausheulen. Kommt Vincent, Gregory! Lassen wir Malfoy alleine."

Mit diesen Worten beendete Nott das Gespräch und Harry hörte, wie er und die beiden -wohl ehemaligen- Bodyguards von Malfoy Richtung Ausgang gingen. Harry versteckte sich schnell hinter einer Regalreihe und wartete bis er nichts mehr von ihnen hörte.

Malfoy war immer noch dort und murmelte zu sich selber. Harry konnte aber nichts verstehen. Er wartete darauf dass auch Malfoy die Bibliothek verlassen würde. Doch er machte keine Anstalten zu gehen. 

Harry war neugierig geworden, er wollte wissen, was Malfoy so lange machte und schlich sich vorsichtig durch die kleinen Nischen. Er setzte vorsichtig ein Fuß vor den anderen und wagte es kaum zu atmen. Nur noch eine Bücherreihe...

Dort angekommen schob er vorsichtig ein Buch zur Seite, um durch das Regal hindurch zu sehen. 

Er sah Malfoy, wie er über ein Buch gebeugt auf dem Boden lag und es aufmerksam las. Harry konnte nicht erkennen was für ein Buch es war. Er beugte sich ein wenig vor um die Überschrift lesen zu können, die auf der Seite, die der blonde Slytherin gerade las, prangte. 

Es geschah so schnell, dass Harry nichts machen konnte. Er verlor beinahe das Gleichgewicht, konnte sich gerade noch abstützen und brachte damit ein Buch über ihm gefährlich ins Wanken. Es fiel hinunter und der Aufprall war erschreckend laut. 

Harry biss sich auf die Lippen. Malfoy konnte dies unmöglich überhört haben.

Und er sah, wie der blonde Junge seinen Kopf hob und sich umdrehte. Sein Blick fiel auf das Regal, hinter dem sich Harry versteckt hatte. Langsam stand er auf und zog den Zauberstab aus seiner Umhangtasche. Harry hatte seinen Zauberstab in seinem Zimmer gelassen und fühlte sich dadurch splitterfasernackt. 

"Wer ist da?", fragt Malfoy mit leicht wankender Stimme. 

Harry hatte keine Chance. Er schritt aus der Regalreihe heraus und brachte sich somit in Malfoys Schussweite. 

Doch Malfoy senkte den Zauberstab, als er Harry erblickte.

"Was machst du hier?", fragte Malfoy.

"Das gleiche könnte ich dich fragen."

"Wie lange bist du schon hier?" Hörte Harry da ein Zittern in Malfoys Stimme?

"Och, lange genug." Er konnte nicht anders, er musste einfach böse grinsen. 

"Hast du nichts besseres zu tun, als mir hinterher zu spionieren?" 

"Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, nein."

"Verpiss dich."

"Hey, das ist ein öffentlicher Raum und ich kann so lange hier bleiben wie ich will."

"Mann könnte glatt denken, du hättest keine Freunde, wenn du es dir zum Hobby gemacht hast, mich zu verfolgen."

"So wie es aussieht, bist du derjenige, der keine Freunde mehr hat."

"Klappe Potter!"

"Hey, ich glaube Beleidigungen sind nicht angebracht, schließlich sind wir seit kurzem auf der gleichen Seite."

Malfoy grinste gehässig.

"Vielleicht. Aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass wir uns anfreunden müssen. Der dunkle Lord hat auch seinen guten Seiten, er hat zum Beispiel die Welt von deinen Eltern gereinigt. Das ist doch ein 'Danke' wert, oder?"

Harry hatte nun nicht mehr die Oberhand in diesem Gespräch. Er fühlte kochende Wut in sich hochsteigen und ihm fiel kein gutes Argument ein um Malfoy wieder aus der Fassung zu bringen.

Einzig und allein schwirrten Beleidigungen durch seinen Kopf.

"Arschgesicht!"

"Wie war das? Keine Beleidigungen?"

"Schrumpfkopf!"

"Na gut Potter, ich will mich mal auf dein Niveau hinab begeben: Drachenmist!" 

"Arschkriecher!"

"Dummkopf!"

"Schisser!"

"Also, ich muss mir das echt nicht antun."

"Amöbe!" 

Malfoy grinste böse und zog dann eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

"Du siehst richtig sexy aus, wenn du wütend bist." 

"Was... ?" Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er richtig verstanden hatte.

Doch Malfoy wiederholte es nicht. Er machte ein paar Schritte zu Harry hin. Das Funkeln in seinen graublauen Augen bedeutete zweifellos nichts Gutes. Doch Harry stand dort wie angewachsen und machte keine Anstalten nach hinten auszuweichen. Schließlich war er ein Gryffindor.

Malfoy stand jetzt ganz dicht vor Harry und schaute ihn von oben herab an. 

Sein Kopf kam immer näher...

Kaum hatte Harry bemerkt, was der blonde Slytherin vor hatte, hatte dieser schon seine Lippen auf Harrys Mund gepresst...

**To be continued...**

Soooo, das war's mal wieder von mir… Ich weiß, Cliffhanger sind schon was gemeines… *fiese grins* Aber ich werde mein Bestes tun, um das nächste Kapitel so schnell wie möglich hochzuladen. Aber trotzdem wünsche ich mir ganze viele Reviews von euch ----- besonders die Schwarzleser sollen sich hiermit angesprochen fühlen ^__^  

Jaaaa, Reviews sind wichtig für ein kleines Autorenherzchen, wie ich es hab… *nick*

Also ich wünsche euch noch eine angenehme Woche und verabschiede mich. *wink*

Tschüß!!!

Eure Soror Lucis

@Shenendoah: Danke für die liebe und vor allem lange Review *knuddel* Ich freu mich riesig, wenn sich eine Person so viel zeit genommen hat um mir so was zu schreiben. ^__^ Zu der Frage mit Ron...Da hast du natürlich recht... das ist echt OOC, aber es hat schon seinen Grund... und den verrate ich noch nicht... *zwinker* Tja, das Kapitel ist auch nicht sonderlich lang... aber das ist halt so mein Stil und da kann ich nichts machen...*schulterzuck* Aber ich tu mein bestes so schnell wie möglich weiter zu machen. ^__-  Bis denne *wink*

@Black Nightleaf: Danke schöööön!!! Ich freu mich riesig, wenn es dir gefällt. *grins*

@Sakura: Höhö!!! Toller Name... *g* Danke, das du meine Story trotzdem gelesen hast. Deine ist aber auch nicht von schlechten Eltern... *ganz toll find* 

@P-Amidala: Danke Schön für die liebe Review. Tja, Hermi hat es, wie du siehst rausgefunden, aber leider ein wenig zu spät... Nya, hätte sonst meine Story übern Haufen geworfen... Was jetzt allerdings trotzdem passiert ist...^__^°  Egal... *schulterzuck* Hoffe ich höre weiterhin von dir. ^__-

@Tarivi-chan: *übers ganze Gesicht grins*  *Dann Caro ganz feste knuddel* Ha! Ich schreib dir keinen Lemon!!! So jetzt hast du mich so weit... dabei war ich grad so gut in Stimmung... *über sich selber kopfschüttel* Nya, Ich hab das doch nicht so gemeint... *schmoll* Du kennst mich und weißt, dass ich im Moment vor Langeweile umkomm. Irgendwas fehlt in letzter Zeit.. Ich weiß auch nicht. *das Bedürftniss hab mir einen ganz ekeligen, horrormäßigen Film anzugucken* Nya, irgendwann kommen wieder bessere Zeiten. Ganz sicher *zwinker* Ich hab dich ganz dolle lieb *feste knuddel* Und wir gehen ins Kino mit Julie, Caroline und Nine, wenn sie alle können und Nine mir wirklich vergibt... *rotwerd*


	7. Kapitel 7

Disclaimer: Alle Personen und Handlungsorte gehören der wohl besten Autorin der Welt: J.K.Rowling... und nicht mir *heul* 

Warnung: Slash... Okay, bald... hoffentlich... *heul*

Halli Hallo;

*umkipp* Sooo viele Reviews! *wieder aufsteh und sich vor den Compi setz* DANKE, DANKE!!! Also ich hab auch sofort weitergemacht um das nächste Kapitel hochzuladen und dann kam die Nachricht von FF.net, dass die einfach bis Sonntag zu machen! Aber hat dann doch nicht so lange gedauert... *strahl* Also hier mein neues Kapitel... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Running changes**

**Somenthing happens around here**

by Soror Lucis

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*********Flashback*************

Draco hatte die Hand um den Haustürschlüssel gelegt. Im Haus hörte er Potters Schreie. Ein Schauer lief seinen Rücken hinunter. _Er hat es verdient._, dachte er.

Mit einem entschlossenen Ruck drehte er den Schlüssel herum und rannte Richtung Godric's Castle.

Der Regen, der nun immer stärker wurde, peitschte ihm erbarmungslos ins Gesicht und Draco musste sich die Arme vor die Augen halten.

Er hatte es geschafft, er hatte sich erfolgreich an Potter gerächt. Er hatte Recht gehabt, als er die Theorie aufstellte, dass Potter besonders an diesen Ort gebunden sei und die Erinnerung wieder erleben würde. 

Sein Schwarzhaariger Rivale würde vermutlich vor schmerzen da unten sterben" Doch das machte Draco nichts. Dieser Potter hatte seinen Vater hinter Gittern gebracht und niemand, der einen Malfoy so beleidigte sollte ungeschoren davon kommen. 

Doch tat er wirklich das Richtige? Hatte er wirklich das Recht einen Menschen zu töten selbst um seines Vaters Willen? 

_Blut ist dicker als alles andere._, pflegte sein Vater immer zu sagen, wenn Probleme auf die Malfoys zukamen. Und jedes Mal hatten sie nach dieser Wahrheit gehandelt. Warum sollte es diesmal nicht so geschehen?

"Ich mache das Richtige, Vater wird stolz auf mich sein", sagte Malfoy laut zu sich selber, "Ja, ich tue das Richtige..."

Ein schwarzes Etwas kam angeflogen und umschwirrte Dracos Kopf. Es war eine ihm unbekannte Eule, die allerdings einen an Draco adressierten Brief am Bein trug. Er war schon ein wenig aufgeweicht  und Draco nahm ihn vorsichtig der Eule ab. 

Diese krächzte dankbar und flog wieder in die Nacht hinaus. Langsam entfaltete er das Blatt Papier und erkannte sofort die Handschrift seines Vaters, die genauso klein und ordentlich war wie seine. 

_Draco,_

_Wie du sicherlich schon gehört hast, halte ich mich nicht länger in Askaban auf, sondern bin wieder auf freiem Fuß. Zurzeit befinde ich mich auf einer Mission, von der ich dir nichts erzählen kann und möchte. _

_Ich schreibe dir diesen Brief, weil ich nicht weiß, ob wir uns noch sehen können bevor der endgültige Krieg anfängt. Ich weiß noch nicht einmal, ob wir uns überhaupt je wiedersehen._

_Ich bin ein gebrochener Mann. Der dunkle Lord übt mehr und mehr Macht auf uns aus und ich bereue es, mich ihm je angeschlossen zu haben. Alle wissen nun, wie sein richtiges Gesicht ist und nur wenige wollen ihm trotz seiner Brutalität folgen. Ich gehöre nicht dazu, doch ich kann nicht einfach verschwinden. Ich habe vor Jahren meine Seele an ihn verkauft und ich bitte dich, mach nicht den selben Fehler wie ich. _

_Ich weiß, dass ich immer dein Vorbild war, doch ich bin nur eine Marionette in diesem schrecklichen Spiel, ich war nie der, der ich sein wollte. _

_Bitte werde nicht so wie ich es bin. _

_Dumbledore hatte mit allem Recht. Nun ist er alleine der Mensch, der uns vor dem dunklen Lord retten kann. Bitte höre auf mich: Halte dich an ihn. Er wird dem allen  ein Ende bereiten._

_Diese Worte mögen dich vielleicht erschrecken, aber sie sind die volle Wahrheit. In meiner Zeit in Askaban und an der Seite des auferstandenen Lords habe ich viel nachdenken können. Schreckliches habe ich verbrochen, als ich dem Bund der Todesser anschloss. Ich will nicht, dass du dich später so fühlst wie ich._

_Bitte höre auf mich._

_Dein Vater,_

_L. Malfoy_

_PS.: Hör auf dein Herz, nicht auf dein Blut!_

Mittlerweile war der Brief so durchgeweicht, dass Draco ihn beinahe zerriss, als er ihn einsteckte. 

Er drehte sich um. Der Regen hatte sich noch mehr verstärkt. Er blickte auf Godric's Hollow, das von hier aus wunderschön aussah. Die vielen kleinen Lichter der Straßenlaternen und Zimmerlampen strahlten ihm entgegen.

Irgendwo in einem dieser Häuser, Draco konnte von oben nicht erkennen, welches es war, lag Harry Potter vor Schmerzen schreiend... 

Die Welt drehte sich um Draco. Er wusste nicht, wie er auf diesen Brief reagieren sollte. Sein Vater hätte nicht gewollt, dass er Potter so etwas antat, doch es war schon geschehen.

Er konnte einfach nicht zurück... _Wirklich nicht?_, dachte er und strich sich verzweifelt durch die nassen Haare.

Dann fasste er einen Entschluss.

Er lief zurück zu dem Haus der Potters, so schnell ihn seine Beine trugen.

Dort angekommen öffnete er schweratmend die Tür und sah sofort den zusammengesackten Körper seines Erzfeindes auf dem Boden liegen.

"NEIN!", rief Draco und rannte auf den leblosen Körper zu. Er kniete sich neben ihn und fühlte den Puls. Er ging ungewöhnlich langsam, aber Harry lebte noch und das war vorerst das Wichtigste.

Er umfasste Potters Hüften und seine Schultern und hob ihn hoch. 

Zum Glück war der Gryffindor nicht sonderlich schwer und Draco nicht gerade schwächlich, sonst hätte er Probleme gehabt.

Er trug den schwarzhaarigen Jungen aus dem Haus und legte ihn auf die Straße. In der Hoffnung, der Regen würde Harry aufwecken, setzte sich Draco neben ihn und wartete. Er spürte nicht, dass er  klitschnass war und es wäre ihm auch egal gewesen.

Er wartete einige Zeit. Der Regen fiel und fiel. Draco fühlte noch einmal den Puls und bemerkte, dass er wieder normal schnell ging. Potter würde bestimmt bald wieder aufwachen.

Geistesabwesend streichelte Draco die Wangen des blassen Jungen. 

Als er dies bemerkte zuckte er zurück, als hätte er plötzlich einen Stromschlag bekommen. Was tat er da? War er verrückt geworden?

Doch als er weiter darüber nachdachte, bemerkte er, dass es ihm irgendwie gefallen hatte über die zarte, warme Haut des Jungens zu streichen... 

Er blickte auf das entspannte Gesicht unter sich und auf die geschlossenen Augen. Seine Finger glitten sanft über die weichen Lippen und stupsten zärtlich die Nase. 

Dracos Mund bewegte sich langsam immer näher an Harry Lippen. Er spürte den warmen, regelmäßigen Atem des Jungen auf seinem Gesicht. Ein angenehmer Schauer lief seinen Rücken hinab, als seine Lippen die Harrys berührten. Doch plötzlich begann sich der schwarzhaarige Kopf zu bewegen und Draco schreckte zurück. Mit einem Schlag kam er wieder zu sich.

_Was wolltest du da? Spinnst du? Das ist Harry-ich-bin-so-toll-Potter, und ICH Draco Malfoy hätte ihn beinahe geküsst!_, schalt er sich selbst. 

Harry schlug die Augen auf und Draco wurde für einen kurzen Moment von diesen grünen, strahlenden Augen eingesogen. Er fühlte sich irgendwie gut, einfach nur gut. Er saß auf einer Straße mitten in der Nacht und es regnete in Strömen - UND er fühlte sich gut...

Harry wandte seinen Kopf und sah Draco an. Draco konnte nicht anders, er musste einfach etwas sagen:

"Harry geht es dir gut?"

Der Angesprochene öffnete den Mund und ein klägliches Krächzen entfuhr ihm.

"Bleib liegen, bis du wieder richtig zu dir gekommen bist.", sagte Draco mit belegter Stimme. 

Er begann leicht zu zittern, weil er die Kälte und Nässe plötzlich wieder spürte...

**************Flashback ende**************

**To be continued...**

Okay, das war's für heute… Ach ja, die Leute, die wissen wollen, wie es mit Harry und Dray weitergeht, die müssen aufs nächste Chapter warten. *fies grins*

Ich wünsche euch allen einen schönen Februar! Tschuu *wink*

@Angus the Cat: HARHAR!!! Tja, wie's mit dem Kuss weitergeht erfährst du in der nächsten Folge... Nya, danke für deine Review *knuddel*  Und reviewe bitte weiter *mit Hundeaugen anguck* *winsel*

@P-Amidala: Danke, danke, danke! *sich freut, dass sie wieder von P-Amidala gehört hat* Joa, langsam fängt's an... aber bis die beiden es endlich mal ganz auf die Reihe bekommen, dauert noch was... *zwinker*

@Tarivi: *umdreh* *nicht mehr mit caro sprech* *für caro keinen Lemon schreibe, sondern für sich selber* *Bild von Caro anguck und sabber* *aber immer noch nicht mit caro red* *Tama füttern geh* *Wieder caros bild anguck* *sabber* *caros storys les* *sabber* *aber immer noch nicht mit caro red* Das hast du jetzt davon... Da wollte man dir ne Freude machen und du motzt nur rum! *zungerausstreck*

@Demonic Wing: Danke, schööön!!! Ich freu mich, dass du ne Review hinterlassen hast *strahl* Hoffe, du bist nicht sauer, dass es erst im nächsten Kapitel richtig weitergeht. *zwinker*

@Lilith35: Danke schön für die Review. *zwinker* Ich find's schön, dass du Malfoy nachvollziehen kannst. Aber ist trotzdem ganz schlimm OOC. Das geht aber auch nicht anders, zumindest bin ich nicht so begabt, dass ich das hinkriegen könnte. *schulterzuck* Ich tu mein bestes, um schnell hochzuladen und weiterzuschreiben, aber ich kann nicht immer versprechen, dass das so schnell geht. *grins* Tschuu!!! *winke*

@Juli: Du Spinnerin! *die Spinnerin ganz dolle knuddel* Ich hab dich soo lieb! Nya, wegen der Heilkunde... Ich weiß nicht, ob es so'n Fach in Hogwarts gibt, und ich hab dann einfach gedacht, die könnten sich mal da weiterbilden... aber ist eh eher unwichtig... Den Namen für Godric's Hollow hab ich aus dem ersten Band, Seite 17. Also nicht ausgedacht. *zwinker* Okay, die anderen Fragen werd ich dir persönlich beantworten, das muss ja nicht jeder wissen *nach links und nach rechts dreh* Also bis denne, *knuddel* 

@Jinx heledir: Danke schön für die Review! Freut mich, wenn die Idee dir gefällt. *strahl* Auf die Idee bin ich gekommen, als ich meinem Bruder den ersten Band vorgelesen hab. *immer bei sowas auf komische ideen komm* ^__^ 


	8. Kapitel 8

Disclaimer: Alle Personen und Handlungsorte gehören der wohl besten Autorin der Welt: J.K.Rowling... und nicht mir *heul* 

Warnung: Slash... Okay, bald... hoffentlich... *heul*

Sooo, hat lange gedauert, aber ich hab's endlich geschafft das neue Kapitel hochzuladen *g*.

Also, ich hab heut nicht viel zu sagen außer: Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch. *drop*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Running changes**

**Somenthing happens around here**

by Soror Lucis

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaum hatte Harry bemerkt, was der blonde Slytherin vor hatte, hatte dieser schon seine Lippen auf Harrys Mund gepresst...

*******************************

Harry erstarrte. Er wusste nicht wie er reagieren sollte. Sollte er Malfoy von sich stoßen und ihm eine Scheuern? Sollte er warten, bis sich Malfoy von ihm löste?

Oder sollte er sich ihm hingeben...?

Ohne es wirklich zu wollen, öffnete er seine Lippen und gab Malfoys forschender Zunge Eintritt. Es fühlte sich komisch an und Harry stellte mit Entsetzen fest, dass es ihm irgendwie gefiel...

Er fühlte Malfoys Hand in seinem Nacken und ein angenehmer Schauer lief seinen Rücken hinunter. Harry konnte nicht anders, er musste Malfoy einfach umarmen. Seine Arme schlossen sich um die schmalen Hüften des blonden Jungen. Ganz eng zog er ihn an sich.

Malfoy saugte unterdessen sanft an Harrys Lippen und neckte ihn mit seiner Zunge. Harry schauderte. Malfoy konnte wirklich gut küssen, er wusste genau, wie er Harry entflammen konnte.

Harrys gesamtes Denken wurde von Malfoys süßlichen Geschmack umnebelt. Und Harry spürte eine Art Erregung in sich hochkommen, wie er sie bisher noch nie gespürt hatte. Ein ganz besondere Art, die nur für den blauäugigen Slytherin gedacht war.

Nach etlichen Minuten, so kam es Harry vor, ließen sie atemlos voneinander. Malfoy lächelte sanft und seine Hand, streichelte Harrys Nacken. In seinem Blick lag eine Leidenschaft, die Harry noch nie an ihm -oder überhaupt jemanden- gesehen hatte. 

"Und was ist jetzt?", fragte Harry immer noch ein wenig atemlos obwohl er nicht sicher war, was er eigentlich damit meinte.

"Bild dir bloß nichts darauf ein.", sagte Malfoy, dessen Blick plötzlich wieder die gleiche Kälte ausstrahlte wie immer.

"Werde ich schon nicht.", entgegnete Harry und ließ Malfoys Hüften los.

Malfoy zog rasch seine Hand aus Harrys Rücken zurück und machte ein Schritt zur Seite.

"Darf ich bitten?", mit einer ausladenden Geste zeigte er Richtung Ausgang, "Da ist der Ausgang. Du bist sicher müde."

Harry stolzierte an Malfoy vorbei, nicht ohne ihm einen letzten kalten Blick zuzuwerfen und verließ die Bibliothek. Malfoy war ihm nicht gefolgt. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich wieder über das Buch hergemacht, von dem Harry noch immer nicht wusste, worum es handelte.

Als er sein und Rons Zimmer erreichte, und es betrat, bemerkte er Ron, der lauthals schnarchend quer über dem Bett lag und ab und zu mit einer Hand oder einem Bein zuckte.

Harry lächelte, das war sein Freund Ron, wie er leibte und lebte.

Doch verdiente Harry noch die Bezeichnung 'Freund'? Einem Freund würde man alles erzählen, aber er hatte Ron von alledem nichts erzählt und er hatte es auch nicht vor. Es war einfach zu unglaublich, was da vorhin passiert war.

Er hatte seinen Erzfeind geküsst; und was das für ein Kuss gewesen war! Seine Lippen kribbelten immer noch...

Harry zog sich um und legte sich auf sein Bett. Doch der Schlaf wollte nicht kommen.

Er dachte lange über das, nach, was passiert war. Harry fühlte sich verwirrt und alleingelassen. _Kein Wunder, wenn du niemandem davon erzählst!_, sagte er zu sich selbst. Was sollte nun aus ihm werden?

Innerhalb eines Bruchteiles von Sekunden hatte seine ganze Weltsicht sich geändert. 

Malfoy hatte ihn aus dem Haus seiner Eltern gerettet, obwohl er es war, der ihn in diese Situation gebracht hatte.

Malfoy hatte die Seiten gewechselt und somit seine Bodyguards Crabbe und Goyle verloren. 

Malfoy hatte ihn einfach ohne Grund geküsst.

Harry seufzte und drehte sich auf seinem Bett um. Er wollte das alles vergessen. Er wollte einfach nur vergessen...

****************************

Draco ließ sich auf sein Himmelbett fallen. _Wie tief kannst du eigentlich noch sinken, Malfoy?,_ fragte er sich selber.

Es war ja nicht genug, die Seiten zu wechseln und somit seine Freunde zu verlieren. Nein! Er musste ja auch noch seinen meistgehassten Erzfeind küssen. 

Was war nur in ihn gefahren? Hatte der Brief seines Vaters ihn so sehr aus der Bahn geworfen?

Klar, er hatte immer gedacht, sein Vater wäre stolz darauf ein Todesser zu sein. Er hätte zwar nie in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters treten wollen, aber er war sich sicher, dass sein Vater das Richtige tat. 

Doch dem war nicht so...

_Ich bin ein gebrochener Mann._

Draco konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass sein Vater nicht mehr der extrovertierte, kalte und fähige Mann war, den er sein Leben lang gekannt hatte.

Sein Vater hatte in diesem Brief zugegeben, dass er einen Fehler begangen hatte, dass er menschliche Makel hatte, wie jeder andere auch. 

Niemals hätte er so etwas von seinem Vater gedacht. Niemals...

_Hör auf dein Herz, nicht auf dein Blut!_

Gerade sein Vater hatte die Familie immer an erste Stelle gesetzt.

Und nun? Sollte Draco auf seinen Vater hören? 

Er musste zugeben, dass er sich noch besser gefühlt hatte, als er Potter wieder aus dem Haus geholt hatte. Er war zufrieden mit sich selbst ins Bett gefallen und hatte gar nicht daran gedacht, dass er gegen die "Malfoy Prinzipien" verstoßen hatte.

Doch war es wirklich das gewesen, was Draco gewollt hatte und nicht sein Vater? 

Er musste zugeben, dass er seine Entscheidung für richtig und gut hielt. Hätte er seine Meinung nicht geändert, dann hätte er wahrscheinlich vor Schuldgefühlen nicht richtig schlafen können.

Nein, er hatte die Seite nicht wegen seines Vaters gewechselt, aber er war der Anstoß dafür gewesen. So sehr er seinen Vater auch respektierte, aber seine Entscheidung, Todesser zu werden, hatte er nie verstehen können. Schließlich war er vom Dunklen Lord wie Dreck behandelt worden, auch bevor er verschwand. Und ein Malfoy ließ sich nicht wie Dreck behandeln!

Doch was war zwischen ihm und Potter? Jedes Mal, wenn sich der schwarzhaarige Junge über ihn aufregte, hatte Draco das Gefühl ihn umarmen zu müssen. Das Bedürfnis ihn zu küssen. Was war an diesem Potter nur so toll? _Gar nichts!_

Vielleicht lag es einfach nur daran, dass dieser, so triefend unschuldige Gryffindor der einzige war, der sich nichts von ihm sagen ließ. Alle anderen Gryffindors zeigten Anzeichen von Angst oder zumindest Respekt wenn sie ihn sahen,  und auch wenn sie es nicht zugeben wollten, Draco konnte so etwas hundert Kilometer gegen den Wind riechen. 

Nur der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor nicht. Klar regte er sich oft über Draco auf, doch ohne auch nur das kleinste Fünkchen Respekt

Dies machte den Jungen der überlebte so besonders. Dies machte ihn zu einem Objekt der Begierde für ihn, Draco Malfoy.

*********************************

"Harry! Aufstehen!" Rons verschlafene Stimme hallte durch Harrys Kopf, als er sich langsam auf seinem Bett aufrichtete. Seine Sinne waren noch nicht ganz beisammen und Harry tastete grob nach seiner Brille. Als er diese gefunden hatte setzte er sie auf und sah einen zerzausten Ron, der versuchte, den Rest seines Hab und Gutes in den sichtlich sich dagegen wehrenden Koffer zu stopfen. 

"Morgen.", brummte Harry, der seine Stimme noch nicht ganz wieder gefunden hatte. 

"Und? War die letzte Nacht in diesen Betten angenehm?", fragte Ron, mit einem Hauch Sarkasmus. 

"Mmh...", bejahte Harry die Frage. Es war zu früh am Morgen, als das Harry eine geistreichere Antwort eingefallen wäre. 

Er war auch nicht ganz bei der Sache, gedanklich kreiste er immer noch um Malfoy, sowenig er es auch wollte. Aber dieser blonde Teufel wollte ihm einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. 

Ron hatte es derweil geschafft seinen störrischen Koffer zu schließen und trohnte stolz grinsend auf ihm. Harry zwinkerte ihm zu und begann sich anzuziehen. 

Danach ging er ins Bad um sich die Zähne zu putzen und Ron gab einen gequälten Laut von sich. Er folgte Harry und schaute mit nassem Blick auf den Zahnputzbecher, den er offensichtlich vergessen hatte einzupacken. Harry schmunzelte.

"Der bleibt hier. Mir doch egal...", murmelte Ron, während er wieder aus dem Bad hinausstapfte. 

*****************************

Die Zugfahrt war ruhig. Die meisten Schüler hatten wohl die Nacht durchgemacht, denn viele lagen mit Ringen unter den Augen auf ihren Plätzen und schliefen.

Hermine las mal wieder ein Buch und Harry hatte sich ein Kissen in den Nacken gelegt und döste nun vor sich hin. Ron saß still auf seinem Platz und beobachtete seinen Koffer argwöhnisch. Alles in allem war die Fahr äußerst langweilig. 

Schließlich verlangsamte der Zug sein Tempo und ein Schild mit der Aufschrift "Hogsmeade" erschien vor den Fenstern. Die Stille, die bis dato geherrscht hatte war mit einem Mal wie weggeweht und das Chaos fand einen neuen Anfang. 

Schüler mit Koffern in der Hand drängelten sich aus dem Zug und wuselten wild durcheinander. Harry hievte seinen Koffer hinaus und sah sich um. Hogsmeade. Hier war er zuhause, endlich wieder zuhause.

Harry wurde von hinten angestoßen. Er drehte sich um und sah mitten in die Augen Malfoys.

"Sorry, hab dich nicht gesehen.", murmelte dieser und verschwand wieder in der Menge. Harry war verwirrt. Kein "Pass doch auf, Potter!", kein "Aus dem Weg, Gryffindor!". Draco 'Ihr-habt-mir-gar-nichts-zu-sagen' Malfoy hatte sich entschuldigt und noch dazu bei seinem wohl größten Rivalen.

Verwirrt ging er mit den anderen Schülern zu den Kutschen mit den Thestralen um nach Hogwarts gebracht zu werden. Ron setzte sich zu ihm in die Kutsche und Hermine gesellte sich auch zu ihnen. 

"Bald sind wir wieder zu hause.", sagte sie und widmete sich wieder ihrem Buch. 

Harry schaute aus dem kleinen Fenster zu seiner Linken. Draußen war es düsterneblig und regnerisch. Die Bäume sahen traurig aus und die Wolken hingen satt und träge an der Himmelsdecke. Genauso fühlte sich Harry, doch er wusste nicht warum. 

Seit gestern Abend fühlte er sich so. Natürlich war der Kuss schuld, oder eher Malfoy, der ihn geküsst hatte. Harry sah Malfoy jetzt durch vollkommen andere Augen, er war für ihn nicht mehr der eiskalte Mensch mit der spiegelglatten Oberfläche, den er kennen gelernt hatte. Er war nicht mehr sein Rivale, Harry konnte ihn nicht mehr als Feind ansehen. Dafür war er ihm viel zu nah, angenehm nah, gekommen. _Nein! Malfoy ist und bleibt ein Arsch und ich sein Erzfeind!_

Die Kutschen hielten und die Schüler stiegen aus. Die drei Freunde machten sich Richtung Eingang auf und als sie das Schloss betraten, spürten sie wieder die wohlbekannte Wärme des großen Gebäudes in ihren Gliedern. 

Sie gingen als erstes wieder in ihre Quartiere. Der Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum war voller Schüler und alle begrüßten die Wiederkömmlige mit Luftschlangen, die sich durch die Luft schlängelten und ab und zu nach einem Schüler schnappten und riesigen Mengen von Kuchen, Süßigkeiten und Kürbissaft. 

Doch zuerst brachten Ron und Harry ihre Koffer in den Schlafsaal. Und kaum hatte Ron seinen Koffer vorsichtig aufs Bett gelegt, passierte, was kommen musste. 

Der Koffer gab einen gequälten Laut von sich und platzte auf. Rons Wäschestücke flogen durch die Gegend und bedeckten so ziemlich alles. 

Harry konnte nicht anders, er hielt sich die Hände vor den Mund und prustete Los. Ron, der sich gerade die Unterhose wieder vom Kopf gezogen hatte warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu und sagte trocken:

"Könnte ich bitte meine Socke, die dir auf dem Kopf gelandet ist wiederhaben?"

Harry zog sie sich angeekelt vom Kopf und warf sie Ron zu. 

Beide sahen sich an und dann prusteten sie beide gleichzeitig los.

**To be continued...**

So, das wars. nich viel passiert, ich weiß. Nya und das mit Dray und unserem Harry is auch nicht so das geworden wonach es aussah. Aber bald. Hoffe ich. *g*

Okay, ich wünsch euch allen noch ne schöne Woche. Aber bevor ihr die Seite verlasst: Review schreiben! *ganz lieb anguck*

Ganz liebe Grüße, 

Eure Soror *wink*

@Angus the Cat: Nya Marlani *g* Nana, bitte nicht die Tastatur kaputt machen, mit deinem Gesabber, brauch dich doch noch als Heilerin. Und ich will deine Story weiterlesen *gierig ist* Häha... nya, cu *knuddel*

@Tarivi: Har du Ei! Na, mein Lieblings-Archer wie isset? So, ich hab nu das nächste Chap hochgeladen... nya, komm abba net weiter wegen so vielem RO spielen *schnüff* Egal, das hat auch mal'n Ende... Dann werd ich dir wieder eifrig Kapitel schicken. *g* Bussi, Rinka...

@Jinx heledir: Jaa, danke für die Review *grins*. Hat ein bissel gedauert, aber hatte ein paar Probleme mit FF.net und meinem Compi überhaupt. Also noch mal danke. *wink*

@Leaky Cauldron anno1985: Hach, danke für die Review. *strahl* Meine Reschtschreipfeeler tun mir leid... bin auch nur ein Mensch *g* Hab aber nen Beta: Tarivi. Ich will ihr aber net die Schuld geben. Dafür hab ich sie zu lieb. Bin nun mal nie gut in Deutsch gewesen, was so was anging. *drop*

@P-Amidala: Nein! Deine Reviews und Kommentare sind nie und nimmer überflüssig *kopfschüttel* neee. Ich freu mich über jedes Wort *g* Also, ich hoffe, ich höre auch weiterhin von dir *liebanguck* 

@Shenendoah: Du bist krank? Dann wünsch ich dir gute Besserung. *Shenendoah in dicke Decke pack* Freut mich riesig, dass es dir weiterhin gefällt *strahl* und ich hoffe, ich enttäusche dich und die anderen Leser nicht...*drop* Nya, wie gesagt, bin immer für Kritik offen... Bis denne! *wink*


	9. Kapitel 9

Disclaimer: Alle Personen und Handlungsorte gehören der wohl besten Autorin der Welt: J.K.Rowling... und nicht mir *heul* 

Warnung: Slash... Okay, bald... hoffentlich... *heul*

Hallo erst mal! *wink*

Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr es wusstet, aber es ist OpenBeta bei RO und ich komm einfach nicht mehr zum schreiben *drop*. Aber das hat ein Ende! Ich werde mich zwingen weiterzuschreiben, zumal mein Kopf voller Ideen ist. So, hier hab ich erst mal mein *nachzähl* 9. Kapitel und ich kipp jedes Mal um, wenn ich die hohe Reviewanzahl seh... *wieder umkipp* DANKE, DANKE und nochmals DANKE!!!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen... obwohl ich das Kapitel nich mag... abba das müsst ihr ja nicht wissen *gg*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Running changes**

**Somenthing happens around here**

by Soror Lucis

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Als Harry am nächsten morgen zum Frühstück kam, sah er auf den ersten Blick, das etwas anders war als sonst. Die Schüler saßen über die Tische gebeugt und tuschelten angeregt miteinander. 

Dann fiel sein Blick auf den Lehrertisch und er erkannte, dass der Platz, der in den letzten Wochen leergestanden hatte, nun besetzt war und er erkannte auch die Person, die auf diesem Platz saß. Seine Haare waren hellbraun und von grauen Strähnen durchzogen**,** seine Kleidung war schäbig und an einigen Stellen geflickt. 

Remus Lupin, ihr ehemaliger DADA Lehrer und einer der besten Jugendfreunde seines Vaters. 

Remus unterhielt sich gerade angeregt mit Professor McGonagall und Snape warf ihm ab und zu beinahe tödliche Blicke zu. 

Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, während er sich zu Ron und Hermine setzte. 

"Wow.", machte Ron, "Die haben echt Lupin wieder eingestellt. Mann, das kann dann ja nur ein tolles Jahr werden." Harry nickte zustimmend.

Dumbledore stand auf und hob seine Hände. Es wurde sofort mucksmäuschenstill. 

"Meine lieben Schüler. Wie ihr seht, ist der neue DADA-Lehrer endlich angekommen und wird ab heute sein Amt als Lehrer wahrnehmen. Einige von euch werden ihn sicher noch kennen, allen anderen darf ich Professor Lupin vorstellen." Mit diesen Worten deutete er auf den braunhaarigen Lehrer, der sich ein wenig von seinem Platz erhoben hatte. 

Die Schüler begannen zu klatschen. Diejenigen, die ihn nicht kannten, also alle Schüler des dritten Schuljahres und darunter, klatschten nur wenig. Doch  fast alle anderen - mit Ausnahme der Slytherins pfiffen, klatschten und schrieen begeistert, weil ihr Lieblings DADA-Lehrer wieder da war. Harry, Ron und Hermine pfiffen am lautesten.

Als sich die Schüler wieder beruhigt hatten setzte auch Dumbledore sich und wünschte noch allen einen schönen Tag. 

Ron knuffte Harry von der Seite an. 

"Hey, wir haben doch jetzt gleich direkt DADA oder?", fragte er freudestrahlend. 

"Öhm, ja ich glaube schon.", gab Harry zurück und Hermine sah von ihrer Zeitung auf.

"Ja natürlich haben wir jetzt DADA. Also ich finde es wirklich unverantwortlich, dass ihr eure Stundenpläne immer noch nicht auswendig könnt."

"Ist gut, Hermine.", sagte Ron und verdrehte die Augen.

"Das hab ich gesehen, Ron.", erwiderte Hermine säuerlich.

"Was denn?" Ron setzte den unschuldigsten Blick auf, den er hatte. 

"Wenn du so weiter machst, fängst du irgendwann noch an zu schielen.", gab Hermine zurück.

Harry seufzte und widmete sich wieder seinem Frühstück. Wenn seine Freunde in dieser Streitlaune waren, konnte er nichts ausrichten um sie wieder zu versöhnen. Mittlerweile versuchte er es auch nicht mehr. Angeblich starb die Hoffnung zuletzt – nun, in dieser Sache war sie schon ziemlich tot.

***********************************

Der DADA-Raum war noch verschlossen und somit wartete eine große Traube Schüler vor der Tür. Zu Harrys entsetzen bestand die Hälfte davon aus Slytherins. Ron stöhnte frustriert und Hermine setzte einen finsteren Blick auf. Malfoy benahm sich aber erfreulicherweise sehr ruhig und hielt sich von den Gryffindors fern. Ab und zu warf er Harry einen Blick zu, den Harry aber nicht deuten konnte. War es nun ein saurer Blick oder war er einfach nur neutral? Zum ersten mal war sich Harry bei dem blonden Slytherin nicht sicher, ob er etwas böses im Schilde führte.

Lupin kam um die Ecke und schloss ohne Worte die Tür auf. Ron, Hermine und Harry setzten sich nach vorne und warteten gespannt auf ihre erste DADA-Stunde. 

"Guten Morgen Schüler.", begann Lupin und legte seine schäbige Ledertasche auf das Lehrerpult. 

"Ich möchte das Schuljahr mit einem kleinen Test beginnen. Einfach mal um zu sehen, was ihr alles über die Jahre behalten habt. Zu diesem Anlass möchte ich euch in Zweiergruppen einteilen, und zwar per Losentscheid. Ihr werdet dann eine Woche Zeit bekommen um euch noch einmal alles über Grindelohs, Rotkappen und so weiter schlau zu machen und miteinander zu üben. Dann werde ich ein Labyrinth aufstellen lassen und euch zu zweit hindurch schicken. Keine Angst, wenn ihr in Gefahr geratet, müsst ihr nur ein paar Funken mit euren Zauberstäben in die Luft schicken. Aber ich glaube, das wird für euch kein Problem sein." 

Die Schüler schauten sich gegenseitig missmutig an. Die meisten wussten wohl nicht, ob sie sich freuen oder weinen sollten. 

Lupin holte ein Glas aus seiner Tasche und zeigte es der Klasse. In dem Glas lagen viele kleine bläuliche Kugeln. 

"Jede dieser Kugeln beinhaltet einen Namen von jemanden aus dieser Klasse und ich werde sie nacheinander immer zu zweit ziehen. Die Paare sind dann offiziell und niemand kann und soll tauschen.", erklärte Lupin und holte zwei der Kugeln hinaus. 

Sobald sie das Glas verließen verwandelten sie sich in einen bläulichen Nebel, der sich zu Namen manifestierte. 

"Lavender Brown und Neville Longbottom", sagte Lupin und notierte die Namen auf einem Blatt. Lavender hatte derweil weniger erfreut gestöhnt und war um ein paar Zentimeter auf dem Stuhl eingesunken. Neville wurde rot im Gesicht, als er seinen Namen hörte. 

"Ron Weasley und ... Blaise Zabini" 

"Millicent Bulstrode und ... Dean Thomas"

"Harry Potter und ..." Harry kreuzte die Finger. _Nicht Malfoy, nicht Malfoy..._ "Draco Malfoy!" 

Harry sank auf seinem Platz zusammen und schloss die Augen. Warum? Warum Malfoy? Warum er? Er hätte liebend gern mit Lavender getauscht oder mit Hermine oder Ron. Warum ausgerechnet er und Malfoy?

Lupin sah Harry mitleidig an, zuckte dann mit den Schultern und machte weiter. 

Augen zu und durch. Das war das einzige, was Harry jetzt machen konnte.

Als die Stunde zuende war, fing Malfoy Harry am Eingang ab. Er baute sich vor Harry auf und schaute ihn mit seinem gekonnt arroganten Blick an.

"Okay Potter. Ich will nicht unnötig Zeit mit dir verplempern. Aber ich will auch nicht in DADA durchfallen und deshalb müssen wir uns treffen um zu üben.", sagte er betont gelangweilt.

"Dito.", gab Harry kurzangebunden zurück.

"Dann sind wir uns ja einig. Freitag, sechs Uhr in der Bibliothek?"

"Meinetwegen.", murmelte Harry und ging ein wenig desorientiert an Malfoy vorbei Richtung Gewächshaus sieben, wo er Kräuterkunde hatte.

Er wurde einfach nicht schlau aus diesem Kerl. Erst behandelte er ihn jahrelang wie Dreck, dann der Kuss und nun wieder das selbe alte Spiel. Was wollte Malfoy? Harry kam sich vor, wie ein elender Spielball in Malfoys Händen. Er wurde einfach nicht schlau aus dem blonden Slytherin und langsam nervte ihn dieses ständige hin und her. 

Harry nahm sich vor, sich nie wieder von Malfoy ausnutzen zu lassen. Sollte er sich benehmen, wie er wollte; Harry wollte sich nicht mehr von ihm verarschen lassen. Er würde Malfoy in jeder Hinsicht kalt abblitzen lassen. 

*********************************

"Harry. Hier bist du, ich hab dich schon überall gesucht." Rons Stimme ertönte hinter Harry, als dieser gerade die Treppe zum Haupteingang hinuntergehen wollte. 

Harry drehte sich leicht erschrocken um und sah seinen Freund fragend an. 

"Was ist denn?"

Ron wedelte mit einem Brief vor Harrys Nase und Harry schnappte ihn sich. 

"Der kam gerade an. Für uns beide von Angelina Johnson. Mensch, Angelina fühlt sich sogar über Hogwarts hinaus für unsere Quidditchmannschaft verantwortlich.", sagte Ron kopfschüttelnd. 

Harry faltete den Brief auseinander.

_Lieber Harry, lieber Ron,_

_Da ich ja nun nicht mehr in Hogwarts bin und somit nicht mehr euer Teamkapitän sein kann, möchte ich Harry bitten meinen ehemaligen Job zu übernehmen. Meinen Glückwunsch, Harry. _

_Ihr beide seit nun die einzigen, die noch vom Team übrig sind. Ich hoffe, ihr werdet eine gute Mannschaft aufstellen können. _

Denkt daran so oft zu üben wie möglich. Ich werde weiterhin ein Auge auf die Quidditchaktivitäten in Hogwarts haben. 

Eure 

Angelina

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Das hatte er ja total vergessen. Bald würde bestimmt das erste Quidditchspiel stattfinden.

"Was ist denn mit den Leuten, die letztes Jahr für deine Brüder und mich eingesprungen sind?", fragte Harry und schaute wieder auf den Brief.

"Nun, keiner von denen hatte wirklich Lust auf Quidditch und haben eigentlich auch nur ja gesagt, weil Angelina ihnen gedroht hatte. Glaub ich zumindest. Bis auf Ginny, aber sie wollte viel lieber Jäger werden.", sagte Ron, "Tja, ich schätze, uns fehlen fünf Spieler. Zwei Treiber und drei Jäger, falls Ginny nicht mitmachen will. Also ich fand sie letztes Jahr echt gut."

"Okay Ron. Frag sie, ob sie mitmachen will. Und lass uns einen Aushang machen. Am Samstag können wir beide dann neue Spieler auswählen, falls sich welche melden.", schlug Harry vor und Ron nickte zustimmend.

*****************************

Am Abend saßen Ron und Harry im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum und spielten Zaubererschach. Am schwarzen Brett hing ein Zettel mit der Aufforderung, dass sich alle Quidditchbegeisterten doch bitte bei Harry und Ron melden sollten, zwecks Suche nach neuen Spielern. Ron hatte ihn so verzaubert, dass er ständig die Farben wechselte und somit nicht zu übersehen war. 

Eine Stimme unterbrach Harry dabei, wie er vergeblich versuchte seinen König mit einem letzten verzweifelten Schachzug doch noch zu retten. 

"Harry, Ron?" Harry drehte sich um und sah Seamus direkt hinter ihm stehen. 

"Ich... ähm....Also, ich wollte fragen, ob ich... na ja, also ich spiele zwar nicht so oft Quidditch, aber ich würd schon gerne, nun ja, mitspielen...", stammelte er hervor. 

"Alles klar,", lächelte Harry, "dann komm am Samstag um vier zum Quidditchfeld. Wenn du einigermaßen gut bist, wieso nicht?" Der Gryffindor mit den sandfarbenen Haaren lächelte zurück und verschwand im Jungenschlafsaal. 

"Hey, da haben wir wenigstens schon einen neuen Spieler. Ach und übrigens... Schachmatt!", grinste Ron und setzte mit einem gekonnten Zug seines Springers Harrys König außer Gefecht.

"Ich geb's auf, Ron. Du gewinnst ja sowieso immer.", sagte Harry und stand auf, nicht ohne Ron noch einen freundschaftliches Grinsen zuzuwerfen. 

  
*************************************

Freitag, sechs Uhr.

Harry betrat die Bibliothek und entdeckte Malfoy sofort. Er saß, das Kinn auf seine Hand gestützt, an einem kleinen Tisch und blätterte gelangweilt in einem Buch.

"Können wir anfangen?", fragte Harry flüchtig und Malfoy drehte sich um. 

"Wie du willst.", sagte er gelassen und stand auf. 

"Was genau willst du denn üben?" Harry zog seinen Zauberstab und zeigte damit auf Malfoy, der weiterhin unbeeindruckt Harry ansah.

"Wie wäre es mit dem Stoff, den wir wiederholen sollten. Falls du dich erinnern kannst, was wir gelernt haben.", gab er kühl zurück.

"Okay", seufzte Harry, tat so, als ob er die Beleidigung nicht gehört hatte und setzte sich an den Tisch, "Dann lass uns mal anfangen."

Doch Malfoy blieb stehen. Er sah Harry mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und stemmte seine Hände in die Hüfte. 

"Wie wäre es, wenn wir nach draußen gehen, um zu üben. Madam Pince wird wohl nicht sehr begeistert sein, wenn wir ihre Bibliothek durcheinanderbringen. Komm.", sagte er sachlich und verließ die Bibliothek ohne sich umzudrehen. Harry seufzte ein weiteres Mal und folgte ihm schnell, bevor er ihn aus den Augen verlor.

Draußen war es kühl, angenehm kühl. Die Bäume hatten größtenteils schon ihre Blätter abgeworfen und Filch hatte vergeblich versucht, sie alle auf einen Haufen zu rechen. Der vorhandene Haufen war zwar groß, aber der restliche Boden war immer noch mit gelblich-roten Blättern bedeckt. 

Malfoy marschierte zu einem ruhigen Platz, der hinter ein paar Bäumen gut versteckt war. Harry konnte sich denken warum, schließlich wollte auch er nicht unbedingt gesehen werden, während er mit Malfoy zusammen war. 

"So. Und nun?", fragte Harry, sah sich gelangweilt um und schien riesigen Gefallen an einem Blatt zu bekommen, das kurz davor war, hinunter zu fallen. Malfoy zog seinen Zauberstab und Harry tat es ihm gleich. Schließlich wollte er ihm nicht ein weiteres Mal unbewaffnet entgegentreten. 

"Fangen wir mit etwas leichtem an. Wie währe es mit... Expelliarmus!", das letzte Wort rief Malfoy laut und Harry spürte, wie ihm sein Zauberstab aus der Hand flog und, weil er damit nicht gerechnet hatte, wie er gleich hinterher, mitten in den Laubhaufen fiel.

Ächzend rappelte er sich wieder auf und wischte sich das Laub aus dem Umhang. Dann suchte er seinen Zauberstab, hob ihn auf und blickte schließlich Malfoy finster an. 

"Was sollte das?", fragte er sauer. Malfoy schaute ihn überlegen an.

"Ich wollte schon immer sehen, wie du im hohen Bogen davon fliegst. So, jetzt können wir beginnen.", sagte er kühl und kam ein paar Schritte näher. 

"Okay, am besten wir fangen mit den nützlichsten Sprüchen gegen Grindelohs an...", begann Harry. Aber er kam nicht weiter, denn im gleichen Moment sah er Malfoys Hand auf sich zukommen. Malfoy sah nachdenklich in Harrys Haar. Seine Hand kam immer näher und näher... 

**To be continued...**

So, das war's mal wieder von mir und unseren beiden süßen ^^ 

Bitte, bevor ihr die Seite verlasst ------------------------- Review hinterlassen *ganz lieb anguck*

*wink* 

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel,

Eure Soror Lucis ^^

@ pride of slytherin: *umkipp* Sooo viele Reviews auf einmal *rotwerd* DANKE!!! Mensch, als ich gesehen hab, dass du mir die geschrieben hast, war es sechs Uhr morgens. So einen netten Start in den Tag wünscht man sich öfter ^^. Ich find das jedes Mal lustig, wenn man Textstellen zitiert, da weiß ich dann, was gelungen ist, und was nicht, dafür auch noch mal danke *Keks geb* Also noch viel Spaß beim weiterlesen. ^__^

@Darinka: *den Namen les* *die Augen reib* *wieder den Namen les* .... Heißt du echt Darinka??? *umkipp* Hey! Und ich dachte, ich wäre die einzige *gg* Freut mich riesig, dass dir die Story gefällt und ich hoffe, sie gefällt dir auch weiterhin.^^ Also noch mal ganz großes Danke schööööön!!! 

@ jinx: Danke, für die Review ^^! *gg* Ja, ich schreib gern so Sachen... eigentlich hat das absolut keinen Sinn... Wie sehen Bäume aus, die traurig sind? Nya, gehört halt zu meinem Schreibstil ^__^ Freut mich riesig, dass es dir gefällt *strahl* Also, ich hoffe ich enttäusch dich nicht.... *drop*

@snuggles: *gg* Danke schöön! Ja, ich freu mich, dass du denkst, dass mein Schreibstil besser wird *strahl* Das hört ein Autor immer gerne. ^^ Also bis zum nächsten Kapitel (hoff ich doch, oder?) *grins*

@P-Amidala: Dankeee schööön! ^^ Ja, bald isses soweit.... oder?... Mal sehen... Ich mag es, wenn die beiden zappeln *gg* Nee, also bald glaub ich, kriegen sie sich ein... ^__^ Bis dahin: Geduldig warten und Tee trinken. Also bis denne *wink*

@Shenendoah: *g* Danke für die liebe Review! Also, ja, ich weiß nicht wirklich, ob Harry hätte sterben können... aber auf jeden Fall tat es seeehr weh innerlich und äußerlich. Ich weiß, ich hab mir das ausgedacht, aber ich bin auch nicht allwissend und meine Storys pflegen sich zu verselbstständigen... ^^ Ja, Ron, kommt auch noch mal drin vor, mit ner größeren Rolle. *Finger auf den Mund leg* und die Slytherins? Ja, mal sehen... die haben bestimmt nichts gutes im Sinn *gg* Also bis bald *wink* 

@Tarivi: NEIN Tarivi! Tu's nicht! *gg* Du bist doch auf dem besten Wege zum Hunter, oder seh ich das falsch? *ohne meine Tarivi-chan auch nicht spielen will*  Jop, danke für das schnelle betalesen, obwohl du in einem bedenklichen Zustand warst/bist *Caro die Sektflasche wegnehm* *gg* Nya, also wir sehn uns *knuddel* *noch mehr knuddel* ^_________^


	10. Kapitel 10

Disclaimer: Alle Personen und Handlungsorte gehören der wohl besten Autorin der Welt: J.K.Rowling... und nicht mir... *drop*

Warnung: Slash... Okay, bald... hoffentlich... *heul*

Hi liebe Leser,

Sorry... Hat echt lang gedauert.  Hatte ne Schreibblockade und Probleme mit ff.net *Ausreden such*

Abba jetzt hab ich es endlich geschafft mein zehntes Kapitel hochzuladen *strahl* Wahnsinn... schon zehn Kapitel und noch nicht so richtig ein Ende in Sicht. Hey! Und dann noch so viele Reviews *strahl*

Aaaaalso... Viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel ^___^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Running changes**

**Somenthing happens around here**

by Soror Lucis

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Malfoy sah nachdenklich in Harrys Haar. Seine Hand kam immer näher und näher...

*********************************

Harry hatte das Gefühl, die Wärme, die die Hand des  Slytherins ausstrahlte auf seiner Wange spüren zu können. Ein eisiger Schauer lief seinen Rücken hinunter und ein Kribbeln in gewissen Körperregionen zeigte ihm, was er davon zu halten hatte. Doch gleichzeitig sprach auch eine Stimme in seinem Kopf zermarternd auf ihn ein. _Was hast du dir vorgenommen, Harry! Du wolltest dich nicht mehr verarschen lassen!_ Mit einem Mal war Harry wieder ganz bei sich und wich erschrocken einen Schritt zurück. 

"Was fällt dir ein, Malfoy!", rief er aufgebracht, "Lass die Finger von mir!" 

Malfoy sah ihn mit einem überraschten Blick an. Seine Hand war immer noch erhoben. Er machte einen Schritt auf Harry zu und sah dem Gryffindor fest in die Augen. 

Ein zweiter eiskalter Schauer überkam Harry, als er in die schier endlos tiefen blaugrauen Augen des blonden Slytherins sah. Doch dann bemerkte er das süffisante Grinsen, das sich auf Malfoys Lippen bildete. Ein Grinsen, dass Harry sofort klar machte, das irgendwas schief gelaufen war.

"Hey, keine Angst, Potter. Da hat sich nur ein Blatt in deinen Haaren verfangen und ich wollte nicht weiter mit ansehen, was für Qualen es ausstehen musste. Ich stelle  mir nur vor, wenn ich mich in einem solchen Gestrüpp verheddern würde..." Er brach ab und täuschte einen theatralischen Ohnmachtsanfall vor. Dann wurde er wieder ernst und zupfte wirklich etwas aus Harrys Haar. Als Malfoy seine Hand zurückzog, sah er ein kleines braun-rot-grünes Blatt zwischen seinen langen Fingern. Der Slytherin ließ das Blatt los und es flog mit dem Wind Richtung verbotenen Wald. 

Harry bemerkte, das er rot wurde. Rot vor Wut, aber vor allem Rot vor Scham.

Warum um Himmels Willen, hatte er so heftig reagiert? Er hatte sich doch vorgenommen, sich nicht mehr von diesem Slytherin um den Finger wickeln zu lassen. Warum hatte er seine eigenen Vorsätze gebrochen? Harry fühlte das beständige Bedürfnis, sich in den Arm zu beißen. _Okay, Harry. Ein- und ausatmen. Es ist nichts passiert!_ versuchte er sich einzureden und es beruhigte ihn langsam wieder.

"Können wir dann endlich anfangen?", fragte er betont emotionslos.

*************************************

Erschöpft und mit einem ekelhaften Geschmack im Mund stieg Harry später die Treppen zum Gryffindor-Turm hoch. Er hatte sich den Rest des Übens über nichts anmerken lassen, doch er hatte sich ständig Gedanken gemacht. Der blonde Slytherin hatte sich ganz cool verhalten und damit Harry beinahe in den Wahnsinn getrieben. _Was will er von mir? _Harrys Gedanken schwirrten zusammenhangslos durch seinen Kopf. 

Er konnte immer noch nicht verstehen, warum er so heftig reagierte, wenn Malfoy in seiner Nähe war. Okay, es gab da eine Antwort, aber die wollte Harry nicht in seinen Kopf lassen. Doch seine innere Stimme übertönte seinen Willen. _Was wäre, wenn du dich verliebt hättest?_

Nein, nein, nein. Das konnte nicht sein, das sollte nicht sein. Vor allem nicht in Malfoy! Das ging einfach nicht... _Warum nicht? Alles spricht dafür..._

Harry wollte nicht weiter diese Stimme hören. Er schlug sich heftig gegen den Kopf und murmelte in sich hinein. 

"Halt den Mund! Das ist nicht wahr!"

"Harry? Was ist nicht war? Und wer soll den Mund halten?" Harry drehte sich um und sah mitten in die Augen seines Freundes. Ron stand mit überraschtem Gesichtsausdruck hinter ihm und beobachte den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor. 

"Nichts.", sagte Harry leise, doch Ron ließ nicht locker. Er packte Harry am Kragen und starrte ihm mit festem Blick in die Augen.

"Ich weiß, dass du uns etwas vor uns verbirgst. Ich bin nicht doof, weiß du? Ich dachte nur, dass ich dich lieber vorerst damit alleine lasse, bis du von selbst kommst. Aber so wie es aussieht, könnte ich da lange warten! Harry, da ist doch was. Sag es mir, warum sind wir denn schließlich Freunde? Ich sehe doch, dass es dir schlecht geht! Nun rück schon raus!" Seine Stimme war klar und fest und vor allem entschlossen. Harry schluckte. Er wusste, dass es soweit kommen würde, aber warum ausgerechnet jetzt? Ron sah ihn immer noch an, seine Hände hatten allerdings Harrys Kragen losgelassen.

"Na gut. Du hast recht. Lass uns reden, aber nicht hier." Rons Gesichtsausdruck wurde weicher. 

"Dann lass uns in den Jungenschlafsaal gehen. Los!", befahl er und schubste Harry die Treppe weiter hinauf.

Harry schloss die Augen als er sich auf sein Bett setzte. Er atmete fest ein und wieder aus. 

"Schieß los. Was ist dein Problem." Ron hatte sich auf dem gegenüberliegenden Bett niedergelassen und fixierte Harry mit seinen Blicken. Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor sah aus dem Fenster und schien riesigen Gefallen an einer Wolke mit der Form eines Herzens gefunden zu haben.

"Ich hab ein paar Probleme mit Malfoy.", murmelte er.

"Ja und? Das hast du doch ständig. Was ist denn nun so schlimm?" Ron ließ nicht locker.

"Also das war so. In Godric's Hollow hat er mir eine Nachricht zukommen lassen. Ich sollte mich mit ihm im Haus meiner Eltern treffen und er wollte sich dort an mir rächen. Du weißt schon, wegen seinem Vater. Naja, ich ging dort hin und er tauchte nicht auf." Harry konnte ein verächtliche Schnauben des rothaarigen Jungens vernehmen.

"Ich betrat dann das Haus und plötzlich waren überall Schreie zu hören und ich hatte riesige Schmerzen. Ich bin wohl an diesen Ort gebunden, durch meine Narbe oder durch meine Erinnerungen, ich weiß es nicht. Naja, dann bin ich in Ohnmacht gefallen und als ich wieder aufwachte lag ich draußen auf der Straße. Malfoy hat mich aus dem Haus gerettet. Ich weiß nicht warum.", sagte Harry schnell, als er sah, das Ron skeptisch den Mund öffnete um etwas zu sagen.

"Also er hat mich jedenfalls gerettet und ist dann einfach gegangen." Ron machte große Augen.

"Ich hab ja viel erwartet, aber das nicht... Trotzdem frage ich mich, was das vorhin sollte, als du meintest: 'Das ist nicht wahr!'", sagte er ohne Harry aus den Augen zu lassen.

Doch Harry zögerte. Sollte er Ron von dem Kuss erzählen? Er musste.

"Naja... also... ich...Das war noch nicht alles. Ich hab ihn später belauscht, wie er mit Nott, Crabbe und Goyle geredet hat. Er hat gesagt, dass er die Seiten wechseln wolle." Ein erstauntes Quieken entwich Ron.

"Ja, das hat er gesagt. Aber als die drei anderen weg waren... Naja, da hat er mich erwischt... Und... also...er...", stotterte Harry, der nicht so recht wusste, wie er es sagen sollte.

"Nun sag schon.", drängte der rothaarige Gryffindor.

"Malfoy hat mich geküsst." Jetzt war es raus, jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr, nie wieder...

"Er hat was???" Ron war aufgesprungen und starrte Harry mit großen Augen an.

"Du has richtig gehört. Er hat mich geküsst.", sagte Harry ruhig. Während er auf eine weitere Reaktion seines Freundes wartete, knetete er nervös seine Hände. 

"Dieses Schwein!", würgte Ron und begann im Raum auf und ab zu laufen.

"Dieses dreckige, perverse, eingebildete, sadistische, schwule Schwein!" Er schien sich nicht mehr einkriegen zu können. Harry ließ es über sich ergehen, doch tief im innern wuchs eine ungewollte Wut gegenüber seinem Freund. _Schon wieder ein Beweis dafür, dass du in Malfoy verliebt bist..._ _Du bist sauer auf deinen besten Freund, weil er über ihn lästert._

"Ron, bitte hör auf! Ich... du musst wissen... na ja, es hat mir irgendwie gefallen." Ron blieb stehen und atmete hörbar ein. Dann setzte er sich auf der Stelle auf den Boden als ob seine Beine ihn nicht mehr halten konnten.

"Das meinst du doch nicht ernst...?" 

"Doch, Ron. Ich weiß doch auch nicht. Jedenfalls kann ich es nicht mehr vergessen. Ron, bitte!"

"Das ist echt hart... Das hätte ich wirklich nicht erwartet. Das ist dir wirklich ernst?"

"Ja..." Harry verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Ron sah ihn mitleidig an, stand auf, setzte sich neben Harry und legte einen Arm um ihn.

"Ich kann es zwar immer noch nicht verstehen, aber ich werde für dich da sein. Dafür sind Freunde da." Harry hob seinen Kopf und sah Ron an. 

"Danke. Du bist ein wahrer Freund. Bitte erzähl niemanden davon. Auch nicht Hermine."

Rons Blick flackerte für einen kurzen Moment auf, dann wurde er leicht rötlich.

"Geht klar.", murmelte er.

*************************************

"Das sind aber ziemlich viele, Harry. Wie sollen wir uns da nur entscheiden?", fragte Ron mit großen Augen, als sie das Quidditchfeld betraten. Harry staunte nicht schlecht, als er die vielen Gryffindors sah, die, mit Besen bewaffnet auf dem Feld standen und sich nervös unterhielten. Langsam kamen sie näher und als sie von den anderen entdeckt wurden stellten diese sich automatisch in einer Reihe auf. 

"Hallo. Ähm... also ihr seid alle gekommen, um für die Quidditchmannschaft ausgewählt zu werden. Nun. Wie ihr sicher wisst, suchen wir zwei neue Treiber und zwei neue Jäger." 

Ginny hatte sich freudig bereit erklärt sich als Jägerin aufstellen zu lassen, und sie hatte wirklich Talent dazu.

"Wir werden zunächst alle Treiber-Anwärter zeigen lassen, was sie drauf haben. Danach werden wir uns den Jägern widmen. Die endgültigen Ergebnisse werden wir dann voraussichtlich morgen ans schwarze Brett hängen." Als Harry seinen Vortrag beendet hatte, ging er zu dem großen Koffer mit den Bällen und öffnete ihn. Die Klatscher hüpften aggressiv in ihren Käfigen.

"Okay, fangen wir an mit...Sam Capper!", rief Harry und ein blonder Drittklässler trat aus der Reihe. Er nahm sich einen Schläger, bestieg seinen Besen und flog gekonnt in die Lüfte. Ron, der neben Harry stand flüsterte:

"Also fliegen kann er schon einmal." Und Harry nickte. Dann öffnete er die Riemen, die den rechten Klatscher festhielten und ging zur Seite. 

Der Klatscher flog mit hoher Geschwindigkeit gen Himmel und änderte genauso schnell die Richtung. Als er Sam näher kam, holte dieser mit dem Schläger aus und stieß ihn feste von sich. Der Klatscher raste mitten durch eins der Tore, die zwanzig Meter weiter entfernt standen. Die Schüler klatschten laut, aber auch erschrocken, denn Sam entpuppte sich als wirkliches Talent und war somit zu einem potenziellen Kontrahenten im Kampf um den Platz in der Mannschaft geworden.

Ron brachte ein "Wow!" hervor und starrte Sam bewundernd an. Harry lächelte ihm zu, während Michael Donate auf seinen Besen stieg.

Bald kam Seamus dran, der die ganze Zeit fingernagelkauend gewartet hatte. Er schwang sich auf seinen Besen und flog mit einem Schläger bewaffnet ein paar Runden um das Spielfeld. Der Klatscher, der freigelassen wurde machte sofort Jagd auf den sandhaarigen Jungen und dieser schlug ihn gekonnt von sich weg. Der Klatscher machte nach einigen Metern kehrt und flog im großen Bogen um den Gryffindor herum, um ihn von hinten zu treffen. Doch Seamus bemerkte dies rechtzeitig und stieß den Klatscher mit dem Schläger rückhändig nach hinten. Dann machte er eine Faultierrolle um dem Klatscher auszuweichen, der wieder auf ihn zu gerast kam und schlug ihn dann mit aller Kraft durch eins der Tore. Harry und Ron sahen sich überrascht an. Wenn er auf dem Besen saß, war er tausendmal sicherer und selbstbewusster als auf dem Boden. 

"Wow, der hat den Klatscher-Rückschlag aber echt gut drauf.", staunte Ron nicht schlecht.

"Und die Faultierrolle war auch nicht ohne.", sagte Harry, als der sandhaarige Gryffindor sanft auf dem Boden landete und die beiden angrinste.

"Also, das er so gut ist, hätt ich nicht gedacht, Uff.", stöhnte Ron, während er versuchten den Klatscher wieder einzufangen und dieser ihm mit aller Wucht in den Bauch rammte.

Als nächstes wurden die Jäger ausgesucht. Harry wollte zusammen mit Ron immer gegen einen der Prüflinge spielen. Komischerweise waren es ausschließlich Mädchen, die dort unten standen und Jäger werden wollten. Unter den vielen Gryffindormädchen konnte Harry sogar Mädchen erkennen, bei denen er nie gedacht hatte, dass sie sich für Quidditch interessierten. Lavender Brown, beispielsweise, war sonst immer eine nervige, ständig giggelnde und in Professor Trelawney verliebte Schülerin gewesen. Sie hätte er wohl am wenigsten hier erwartet. 

"Also als erstes spielen wir gegen,", er sah auf die Namensliste, "Brown, Lavender Brown."

Lavender setzte sich auf ihren Besen und flog geschwind zu den beiden hoch. _Also auf dem Besen sitzen kann sie schon mal, _dachte Harry aus irgendeinem Grund wenig beeindruckt. Doch sie konnte auch mehr, denn als Harry den Quaffel hoch in die Luft warf, schoss sie nach oben, fing ihn in Windeseile und raste dann Richtung Tor. Harry und Ron flogen hinter ihr her, doch Lavender wich geschickt den Versuchen, ihr den Quaffel abzujagen aus und warf aus ziemlicher Entfernung ein Tor. Harry hatte sich völlig in ihr getäuscht. Sie war wirklich gut, wenn nicht Spitzenklasse. 

"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass wir so talentierte Quidditchspieler im Haus haben und noch dazu so eine Tratschtante.", entgegnete Ron, als sie wieder in Ausgangposition flogen um nun gegen Natalie McDonald zu spielen. 

"Ich glaube, wir haben dieses Jahr gute Chancen den Pokal zu holen.", träumte Ron und Harry musste grinsen. Ron träumte schon seit Jahren, dass er einmal den Quidditchpokal verdient in den Händen halten konnte und Harry wünschte sich genauso, dass dieser Wunsch in Erfüllung gehen würde. Doch genauso wie die Gryffindors mussten auch die anderen Häuser fast komplett neue Mannschaften gründen und vielleicht war auch unter ihnen das ein oder andere versteckte Talent. Harry seufzte und warf den Quaffel in die Lüfte.

**To be continued...**

Soooo, das wars mal wieder *schade findet*

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr werdet fleißig Reviews schreiben... oder???

Also ich muss mich -bevor ich die Reviews beantworte- noch mal ganz lieb bedanken:

DANKE SCHÖN!!! Ich hab soo viele Reviews -um genau zu sein 12- bekommen *kopfschüttel* Mein absoluter Rekord.... Ich bin ganz aus dem Häuschen *strahl*

@Darinka: Danke schön! ^^ Also, Malfoy hatte ja nicht wirklich was schlimmes vor... die Idee mit dem Cliffhanger kam mir auch erst, als ich mir überlegt hab, wie das Kapitel enden sollte. *g* Aber Harrys Reaktion war mehr als eindeutig^^

@Angel344: Danke schön! Öhm... ja, die Idee mit dem gemeinsamen Üben ist echt ausgelatscht... Aber so viele Alternativen gibt es ja auch nicht ^^

@Alenia: Danke schön für die nette Review *strahl*. Also die Story wird meines Erachtens nicht all zu bald aufhören. Hatte eigentlich noch vor die beiden ein wenig baumeln zu lassen *fies grins* 

@pride of slytherin: Danke ^^. Hach ja, die Textstelle gefällt mir auch... abba ich muss sagen, dass ist nicht auf meinem Mist gewachsen *sigh* Das mit der Hoffnung war die Idee meiner Betaleserin Tarivi. Aber ich bin trotzdem froh, dass es dir gefallen hat *strahl* und ich hoffe auch weiterhin von dir zu hören *g*

@vivialives: CARO!!! Das ich noch mal was von dir höre *strahl* Daaaaaaaaaanke *knuddel* Ich vermiss dich *drop*. Danke auch, dass dir Running Changes gefällt. Wie geht's dir denn so? Ach egal. Hoffentlich kommst du auch weiterhin dazu mal ne Review zu hinterlassen. Also: HDSMEHDLUWDNWV !!!! Deine Rinka *knuddl*

@ kleines etwa, das sich mensch nenn darf: *lol* Danke schön! 

@Blue: Danke schön für die Review *freu*. Joa unser liebes/armes Pärchen muss sich noch ein paar (um genau zu sein: 3 Kapitel) gedulden, bis es anfangen kann.... oder noch mehr? Egal^^  Also bis dann  *wink*

@P-Amidala: Danke schöööön! Also, na ja, so richtig Harry/Draco war das Kapitel ja auch nicht... Abba es kommt noch... Bald....hoffe ich wirklich *drop* Ich liebe es nun mal, wenn die beiden zappeln *böse grins* Nya, bis zum nächsten Kapitel (hoffe ich). *wink*

@Tarivi: Hach meine liebe kleine/große Caro-chan! Freu mich riesig auf deinen Besuch. Und bring mir schön Kunst bei! *lol* Danke für das Betalesen *knuddel* Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen? Hey! Ohne dich hätte ich wohl nie mit Mangas lesen, RO spielen, Fanfictions schreiben, Animes gucken, Lemons lesen und vor allem TRAPEZ lesen angefangen. *sich bei Caro für die tollen Jahre bedank* Hab dich mega doll lieb ^^

@Jinx heledir: Danke schöön! *räusper* Also dieses Kapitel ist noch nicht so richtig was aus den beiden geworden, aber was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden, nicht wahr? *g* 

@snuggles: Danke schön! Danke auch für die Kritik *g*. Ich werde es mir zu Herzen nehmen, zumindest die Gedanken aus Harrys Sicht, denn es wird hauptsächlich aus seiner Sichtweise geschrieben. Also bis dann *winke*

@Angus the Cat: HAR! Meli! Wie gewünscht hab ich weitergeschrieben *lol* Was ist eigentlich mit deiner Story *ganz doll mag* Willst du sie hochladen? Wenn ja, wann? Und wann kommt das nächste Kapitel? *überhaupt nicht neugierig ist* *g* Also bis bald, meine Lieblingsacolytin ^^


	11. Kapitel 11

Dis Disclaimer: Alle Personen und Handlungsorte gehören der wohl besten Autorin der Welt: J.K.Rowling... und nicht mir... *drop*

Warnung: Slash... Okay, bald... hoffentlich... *heul*

So, jetzt hab ich es endlich geschafft, mein neues Kapitel hochzuladen *mir selber applaudier* ^^

Hab ein bissel Stress wegen Klausurphase und allgemeinem Frühlingsanfang *g* Abba bevor ich meine Horrorklausuren schreibe, bzw. dafür lernen muss, wollte ich noch eben schnell das 11te Kapitel hochladen. Also *Tadaaaaa* hier ist es ^^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Running changes**

**Somenthing happens around here**

by Soror Lucis

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Guten Morgen, Schüler!" Lupin stand am Rande des großen Sees und begrüßte freundlich das Trüppchen Schüler, das sich um ihn versammelt hatte. 

"Heute ist der große Tag. Wie ihr hinter mir seht, habe ich ein Labyrinth aufgestellt, durch das ihr den Weg finden müsst. Unterwegs werdet ihr auf die verschiedensten Kreaturen treffen. Natürlich sind euch allesamt bekannt." Er schaute in die Gruppe und lächelte freundlich. 

Hinter ihm baute sich eine hohe Hecke auf. Der Eingang befand sich direkt hinter Lupin und der Ausgang war einige Meter entfernt. Die Schüler schauten mehr oder minder nervös durch den Eingang. 

"Ihr werdet mit eurem Partner hineingehen. Wenn es Probleme gibt, einfach mit dem Zauberstab ein paar Funken in die Luft sprühen. Ich werde dann sofort kommen. Die Gruppen werden nacheinander das Labyrinth betreten, wenn die eine Gruppe wieder hinauskommt darf erst die nächste. Verstanden? Noch Fragen?" Lupin sah fragend in die Runde. Niemand sagte etwas.

"Nicht? Na, dann können wir ja anfangen. Will jemand freiwillig beginnen? Nein? Das dachte ich mir. Ich habe eine Liste der Reihenfolge angelegt. Anfangen werden Ron Weasley und Blaise Zabini."

Ron trat -leicht blass um die Nase herum- aus der Schar und der schwarzhaarige Slytherin, namens Zabini ebenfalls. Beide zückten ihre Zauberstäbe und gingen gemeinsam hinein. Für einige Zeit war es mucksmäuschenstill. Aber irgendwann wurde es den restlichen Schülern zu langweilig und sie begannen sich zu unterhalten. 

"Meinst du Ron ist etwas passiert?", fragte Hermine nervös, während sie ihren Zauberstab zwischen den Fingern drehte, "Ich meine, du kennst ihn... Er ist manchmal ziemlich tollpatschig und ich kenn diesen Zabini nicht... Vielleicht ist er auch, na ja, nicht so ein Ass."

"Ihm wird schon nichts passieren. Lupin hat sicherlich Sicherheitsvorkehrungen getroffen. Und er wird schon nichts gefährliches dort drin haben. Er ist schließlich nicht Hagrid.", beschwichtigte Harry Hermine.

"Trotzdem. Was ist, wenn die beiden keine Zeit mehr haben einen Hilferuf auszusenden." Hermine war immer noch unruhig.

"Hermine, was ist denn? Du machst dir doch sonst nie solche Sorgen um Ron.", bemerkte Harry und sah, wie Hermine leicht errötete.

"Ist schon gut, Harry. Ich bin schon ruhig.", sagte sie matt und ihr blick fiel fahrig auf den Ausgang des Labyrinthes. 

Endlich sah Harry einen zerzausten Rotschopf, der sich bald als sein bester Freund entpuppte.  Hermine ließ einen nicht zu überhörenden Seufzer von sich. 

"So, wie ich sehe, sind unsere ersten tapferen Recken zurückgekehrt." Lupin meldete sich wieder zu Wort.

"Okay, als nächstes bitte ich Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy vorzutreten." Harry marschierte zu der Lücke in der Hecke und wartete auf den Blondschopf. Beide zogen ihre Zauberstäbe und traten hinein.

Sobald sie drinnen standen verschwand der Eingang und die Hecke stand fest und massiv dort. Es gab nur einen Weg und den gingen die beiden.

"Bin mal gespannt, was der olle Werwolf uns vorsetzt.", schnaubte Malfoy hochnäsig.

"Halt den Mund. Ja, er ist ein Werwolf, aber ein netter.", entgegnete Harry.

"Wenn du meinst..." Malfoy überholte Harry. Harry starrte den Rücken des Slytherins an. Dieser trug zwar einen typischen, schwarzen Hogwartsumhang, doch konnte die schmalen Hüften seines Gegenübers sehen. Wie gebannt fixierte er seinen Blick auf das, sich auf und ab bewegende Becken. Mit einem Mal wurde ihm klar, was er da eigentlich tat und er schüttelte sich. _Siehst du? Du hast Gefühle gegenüber diesem Jungen._ Die penetrante Stimme hatte wieder begonnen in seinem Kopf zu hallen. Harry spürte, dass er rot wurde. Hoffentlich würde Malfoy sich jetzt nicht umdrehen. Hoffentlich würde er weiterhin mit hocherhobener Nase vorneweg gehen und keine Anstallten machen, auf Harry zu warten.

Genau das tat er auch und Harry seufzte erleichtert, als er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte.

Sie kamen relativ schnell durch das Labyrinth, nicht zuletzt wegen Harry, der mit Leichtigkeit die Grindelohs, Rotkappen, Hinkepanks und Feuerkrabben außer Gefecht setzte. 

Lupin hatte sich wirklich Mühe gegeben, diesen Irrgarten aufzustellen. Er hatte sogar ein kleines Moor hineingezaubert, durch das die beiden hindurch mussten, ohne sich durch die Irrlichter ablenken zu lassen. Doch auch ohne Irrlichter war Harry durch den blonden Jungen, der immer noch vor ihm her ging abgelenkt genug und stapfte unaufhörlich in irgendwelche Sumpflöcher. 

Dann sahen sie einen riesigen Schrank, der mitten auf dem Weg stand. Beide wussten, was sie nun erwartete, ein Irrwicht.

Mutig öffnete Malfoy die knarrende Tür des Schrankes und stieg hinein. Harry kam hinterher. 

Der Schrank sah von innen viel größer aus, als er von außen eigentlich war. Eine kleine Lampe an der Decke war die einzige, aber ausreichende Lichtquelle. 

Als Harry sich umsah, auf der Suche nach dem Irrwicht, entdeckte er plötzlich Malfoy, wie er steif an der Schrankwand stand und auf etwas blickte, dass Harry nicht sehen konnte. Er kletterte um die Ecke und blickte direkt auf einen eingesunkenen Körper der, an die Schrankwand gelehnt saß. Der Irrwicht in Gestalt Malfoys.

Seine Kleidung war zerrissen und verschmutzt. Vor ihm lag eine zerbeulte Dose mit ein paar Knuts in ihr. Malfoys Haare waren länger, als sie in Wirklichkeit waren und hingen strähnig in sein Gesicht. Dieses war zerschunden, voller entzündeter Schrammen und schmutzig. Die Augen, mit denen Malfoy auf die paar Knuts schaute waren leer, emotionslos. 

Sein Körper bewegte sich vor und zurück, während er seine zerschundenen Arme schützend um seinen Körper gelegt hatte. 

Harry erschrak. Malfoys größte Angst, war offensichtlich...Armut... So banal, Harry hätte am liebsten gelacht.

Doch dann sah er den richtigen Malfoy an und stockte. Dieser war an der Wand hinabgerutscht, und in seinen Augen sah Harry unglaubliche Angst, vermischt mit unendlicher Trauer. 

Malfoys Anblick war ganz und gar nicht zum Lachen. 

Geistesgegenwärtig sprang er vor und stellte sich zwischen die beiden Malfoys. Sofort nahm der Irrwicht die Gestalt eines Dementors an und bewegte sich langsam auf Harry zu. 

"Riddikulus!!!" 

Dem Dementor wuchsen riesige rosa Hasenohren und sein unheimliches Gewand wurde zu einem rosa- weißen Hasenkostüm.

Malfoy regte sich hinter Harry und fasste sich wieder.

Dann stand er auf und der Häschendementor verwandelte sich wieder in den Bettler Malfoy. 

"Riddikulus", rief er mit zitternder Stimme.

Der Bettler hatte nun nicht mehr die Gestalt Malfoys, sondern die Crabbes.

Dann verwandelte er sich wieder in einen Dementor. 

Als Harry nun den Zauberstab hob um ihm eine Lederhose anzuziehen, explodierte er endlich in viele kleine Rauchwölkchen. 

Malfoy sog hörbar die Luft ein und Harry drehte sich zu ihm um. Er stand bleich und schweratmend da und hielt den Zauberstab immer noch in die Richtung, in der der Irrwicht zuletzt gestanden hatte.

"Geht es?", fragte Harry und steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder in seine Tasche.

Malfoy sah auf und schüttelte sich heftig.

"Natürlich geht es.", sagte er und schaute Harry kalt an. 

"Ist ja gut.", seufzte Harry ,verdrehte die Augen und drehte sich um, um den Schrank wieder zu verlassen. 

Doch Malfoy legte eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter und hielt ihn zurück.

"Warte!", sagte er und Harry drehte sich wieder um. 

"Was willst du Malfoy?"

"Erzähl das niemanden!", befahl der blonde Slytherin harsch und sah Harry mit tödlichem Blick an.

"Warum nicht? Ich finde es lustig, dass unser kalter, skrupelloser Lieblingsslytherin riesige Angst davor hat, kein Geld mehr zu haben. Die anderen werden sicherlich genüsslich lachen." Kaum hatte Harry dies gesagt, da tat es ihm schon wieder leid, denn aus dem eh schon blassen Gesicht des Slytherins wich nun endgültig jegliche Farbe.

"Das... das." Malfoy schluckte. "Harry, das kannst du nicht machen. Sonst erzähle ich ihnen von...", auf seinen Lippen bildete sich ein ziemlich klägliches Grinsen, "... meiner kleinen Rettungsaktion." Harry? Malfoy hatte ihn wirklich Harry genannt? 

"Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass du das nie machen würdest, denn ich würde dann von unserem Zusammentreffen in der Bibliothek reden. Überhaupt hatte ich gar nicht vor irgendwas zu sagen. Für was hältst du mich?", sagte Harry.

"Du willst nicht ernsthaft, dass ich dir darauf antworte..", gab Malfoy eloquent, während er den Schrank verließ.

Harry folgte ihm nachdenklich. Ohne es wirklich mit zu bekommen trat er aus dem Labyrinth und machte sich wieder auf den Weg zu den anderen. Ron und Hermine begrüßten ihn fröhlich.

"Und, Harry? War's schlimm?", fragte Ron und Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er das Labyrinth meinte oder die Tatsache, das er zusammen mit Malfoy dort drinnen gewesen war. 

"Es ging. Wie ist es denn bei dir gelaufen?"

"Naja, der Irrwicht hat ein paar Probleme gemacht, aber nicht der Rede wert." Ron machte eine wegwischende Handbewegung.

"Harry, ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?", flüsterte Ron etwas später in sein Ohr, als Hermine und ihre Partnerin ihre Aufgabe antraten.

"Lass uns nachher darüber reden, okay?", murmelte Harry mit einem Seitenblick auf Malfoy, der sich etwas Abseits alleine ins Gras gesetzt hatte.

Ron nickte und das Thema war fürs Erste beendet.

***************************************

Nach dem Abendbrot zerrte Ron Harry mit sanfter Gewalt in den Jungenschlafsaal. Beide setzten sich auf Harrys Bett und Harry begann zu erzählen. Er erzählte von den Tieren und wie sie diese erledigt hatten und von der Begegnung mit dem Irrwicht. Harry erzählte, dass Malfoy ihm gedroht hatte, wenn er etwas erzählen würde. Doch er ließ aus, in was sich der Irrwicht verwandelt hatte. Er hatte es schließlich versprochen und Ron nickte verständnisvoll als Harry ihm das mitteilte. 

"... und weißt du was? Er hat mich das erste Mal Harry genannt.", beendete Harry und lachte hölzern. Dann stützte er sein Kinn wieder auf seine Hände und schaute auf den Boden.

"Harry?", fragte Ron leise.

"Ja?"

"Kann es sein... Hast du dich in ihn verliebt?"

Harry spürte, dass seine Augen begonnen hatten zu brennen. Er konnte die Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten.

"Ja..."

Ron legte seinen Arm um den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor. 

"Hey, ist schon gut. Ich werde immer für dich da sein. Das weißt du."

Harry wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und lehnte sich an Ron. 

"Oh Mann... Harry Potter.... Wie tief konntest du nur sinken."

**To be continued...**

So, das war's für heute. Nur noch eine Bitte à Review hinterlassen *bettel* Ich werde sie auf jeden Fall auch beantworten *nick*

Apropos "beantworten":

@Amunet: Danke schöön für die Reviews! Die erste kam leider ein wenig zu spät... denn als ich gemerkt hatte, dass du die mir geschrieben hast, hatte ich schon das zehnte Kapitel hochgeladen *drop* Deshalb kriegst du auch zwei "Danke" ^^ Und du kriegst nen Keks, weil du das mit dem Blatt geahnt hattest *Keks rüber zu Amunet reich* 

@Jinx heledir: Danke schön! Freut mich das es dir gefällt *g* Ja, ich dachte Harry braucht jemanden auf seiner Seite, wenn es schon nicht unser Draco ist und da kam ich natürlich direkt auf Ronnyspätzchen. ^^

@Snuggles2: Danke schöööööön! Nya, ich versuch mein Bestes, kann aber nicht immer versprechen, dass das auch so wird, wie ich eigentlich wollte *drop* Aber ich wachse mit meinen Aufgaben (hoffe ich zumindest). 

@Leaky Cauldron anno1985: Leaky! Danke für die Review *stolz is* Ja, ich bin ja auch nicht eine der zuverlässigsten Reviewer *rotwerd* Aber es freut mich, dass du meine Story liest ^___^ 

@P-Amidala: Daanke *g* Freut mich echt riesig, dass es dir gefällt ^____^ Und, und schreib schnell bei "Liberty Wars 1st Episode: Die Rebellion" weiter, ja? Ich mag sie wirklich gerne und bin gespannt, wie's weitergeht *nervös auf Fortsetzung warte*

@Tarivi: Hach Caro *umschlängel* Freu mich schon auf heute abend *caro dann wieder sehn kann* *strahl* Und weißt du, was ich grad höre? Goldeneye...... *evilgrin* Das Lied gefällt mir immer besser... Also bis dann *wink und knuddel* 

@Sakura-Isis: *räusper* Daaaaaaaaaaaaanke! Und ich mache meine Drohung wahr. Nächste Woche bring ich dir den ersten HP-Band mit *nick* *evilgrin* Valentin hab ich ja auch schon zum Lesen gebracht *dark evilgrin*

@sabysemilla: Daanke schön für die Review *strahl* Du hast Recht, das mit Ron ist wirklich OOC... Aber es ging nicht anders, denn Ron ist der einzige, dem Harry es als erstes erzählen würde, denke ich und deshalb musste er herhal


	12. Kapitel 12

Dis Disclaimer: Alle Personen und Handlungsorte gehören der wohl besten Autorin der Welt: J.K.Rowling... und nicht mir... *drop*

Warnung: Slash... Okay, bald... hoffentlich... *heul*

~*~*~*

Widmung: Für Caro, weil ich ihr heute ganz schön weh getan hab. Es tut mir wahnsinnig leid und ich werde es auch wieder rückgängig machen, versprochen. Du bist mir wirklich sehr wichtig und ich will nicht, dass du dich alleine fühlst. 

~*~*~*

Puh! 

Es sind Ferien und trotzdem komme ich nicht zum schreiben... *seufz* Nya... mein Vorsprung, den ich den hochgeladenen Kapiteln vorraus habe, nähert sich dem Ende. *heul* Also habt Erbarmen und motzt nicht, wenn es immer so lange dauert. (Hat zwar bisher keiner gemacht, kann aber noch werden...) Also, ich denke, dass ich vor Ostern nichts neues mehr hochlade. Also wünsche ich allen Lesern ein ganz schönes Osterfest und hoffe, dass ihr ganz viele Ostereier findet! *g*

Nya, hier ist erst mal mein 12. Kapitel (schon soo viele *staun*), und meint ihr, ich könnte es schaffen, mit den Reviews über 100 zu kommen? *Alle Leser ganz lieb anzwinker*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Running changes**

**Somenthing happens around here**

by Soror Lucis

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sie standen alle in der Umkleidekabine und waren damit beschäftigt ihre rot-goldenen Quidditch-Trikots ein letztes Mal zu richten. 

Harry stand da und beobachtete sein Team. Er lächelte in sich hinein. _Wir haben ein tolles Team aufgebaut. Hoffen wir mal, dass wir _den_ Slytherins so richtig einheizen können._, dachte er hoffnungsvoll.

"Ähm..." Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor räusperte sich. "Nun, ich bin nicht so gut in solchen Sachen. Also wenn ich da an Wood denke, bei dem wir bei seinen stundenlangen Vorträgen zuhören mussten... Ich hoffe ihr gebt euer Bestes und ich wünsche uns einen angemessenen Start in die neue Quidditch-Saison. Und nun, auf in den Kampf." Er streckte eine Hand nach vorne und die anderen legten ihre auf seine. Mit einem "Gryffindor vor!!!" hoben sie alle ihre Hände und grinsten sich an. 

Gemeinsam verließen sie den Raum.

*~* 

"Hallo liebe Quidditchbegeisterte! Mein Name ist Yan Jordan und ich bin der neue Quidditchkommentator. Mein Bruder Lee ist ja letztes Jahr von Hogwarts gegangen und ich hoffe, ich werde ihn würdig ersetzen können. Wie ich sehe, betreten die Mannschaften das Feld. Ihr wisst sicherlich, dass die Teams fast komplett neu gebildet wurden.

Bei Gryffindor haben wir den unvergleichlichen Ron Weasley, den wohl besten Hüter den Hogwarts je gesehen hat. Applaus!!! Der neue Teamkaptain und alte Sucher Harry-the-lion-Potter!!! Dort kommen die beiden Glanztreiber! Ihre Stärke ist unbeschreiblich und ihr Geschick um längen besser als von manch anderem. Hier kommen Seamus Finnigan und Samuel Capper!!! Und last but not least, die gutaussehendsten und vor allem talentiertesten Jäger, die da wären: Lavender Brown, Natalie McDonald und Ginger Weasley!!! Einen riesigen Applaus für Gryffindor!!!

Und da kommen die Slytherins. Teamkaptain ist dieses Mal Draco Malfoy, wer hätte das gedacht... Mit ihm kommen die beiden Schränke Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle. Der neue Hüter ist Blaise Zabini und Jäger sind Morag McDougal, Graham Pritchard und Jakob Domy. Wegen mir müsst ihr nicht klatschen.."

"Mr. Jordan! Seien sie nicht so parteiisch!"

"Ach ja. Und neben mir sitzt wie immer unsere liebe Professor McGonagall, um aufzupassen, dass auch alles mit rechten Dingen zugeht. Einen Applaus für Professor McGonagall!"

"Das reicht, Mr. Jordan. Kümmern sie sich bitte um das Spiel."

"Kein Problem, Professor. Dafür bin ich schließlich da."

*~*

Harry musste schmunzeln. Yan Jordan war aus dem selben Holz wie sein großer Bruder geschnitzt. Das war gut, denn er hatte sich an die Kommentare des Jungen mit den Rastalocken gewöhnt und konnte so am besten das Spiel überblicken, auch wenn er im Grunde ständig damit beschäftigt war, den Schnatz zu suchen.

Langsam flog er in großen Kreisen um das Spielfeld. Ab und zu tauchte er ab und spähte weiter unten. Malfoy hatte er fest im Blick, denn er musste sofort reagieren, wenn der blonde Slytherin den Schnatz früher als er sah und auf ihn zuschoss. 

Eine Weile passierte gar nichts, bis die ersten Gryffindortore fielen. Aber der Schnatz war unauffindbar.

*~*

"Die Gryffindors haben heute einen guten Tag! Es steht 50 zu 10 für die roten Löwen! Und Slytherins hat den Ball. Pritchard an McDougal! Oh nein! Das kann ich nicht mit ansehen. Sie nähern sich dem gegnerischen Toren und immer noch ist Slytherin in Quaffelbesitz. Ginny Weasley kommt ihnen gefährlich nahe... Los Ginny!"

"Mr. Jordan! Sie sind genauso wie ihr Bruder!"

"Vielen Dank, Professor McGonagall. Ich werde mein bestes tun, um ihm gerecht zu werden. Aber nun wieder zum Spiel... Argh! Beinahe hätte Brown den Quaffel bekommen, doch durch einen gezielten Klatscher von Goyle, der ihr beinahe den Kopf gekostet hätte, wurde sie von ihrem Ziel abgebracht. Domy ihn Quaffelbesitz... Jetzt wird es wieder gefährlich. Der Slytherin kommt dem Gryffindor'schen Toren  näher und... NEIN!!! Weasley schafft es nicht, den Quaffel zu fangen! 10 weitere Punkte für Slytherin... Harry beeil dich mit dem Schnatz!"

"Mr. Jordan! Ich dachte sie wären wenigstens ein wenig unparteiischer."

"Falsch gedacht, Professor. Ich bin nun mal auch ein Gryffindor. Aber egal... Es steht 50 zu 20 für Gryffindor und wir haben immer noch die Chance das Spiel zu gewinnen. Denn Harry Potter wird den Schnatz fangen, wie immer!" 

"Also Mr. Jordan! Ich muss sie sehr bitten!"

"Verzeihung, Professor. Weiter im Text. Brown in Quaffelbesitz, nein Weasley und nun McDonald... Mensch, ist das ein Quaffelaustausch! Sie nähern sich den gegnerischen Toren. Doch was ist das? Goyle hat einen Klatscher mitten auf den Quaffel gefeuert und dieser ist McDonald aus der Hand gefallen! Das ist ein Foul, aber garantiert! Ein Klatscher ist für so was nicht gedacht."

"Beruhigen sie sich, Mr. Jordan! So etwas ist erlaubt, oder zumindest nicht verboten. Kümmern sie sich bitte um den weiteren Spielverlauf."

"Aber..."

"Kein Aber! Sie werden jetzt objektiv weiterkommentieren. Oder soll ich ihre Aufgabe übernehmen?"

"Nein, nein, Professor. Also wo waren wir? Ach ja... Tja, Domy hat den Quaffel aufgefangen und... Super Ginny! Die kleine Schwester des Hüters von Gryffindor hat Domy den Quaffel abgejagt und... sie wirft! NEIN!!! Das kann nicht wahr sein! Zabini fängt den Quaffel gekonnt auf, in dem er sich blitzschnell an den Knien von seinem Besen fallen lässt. Dieser Kerl ist wirklich gut... nur leider auf der falschen Seite."

"Könnten sie sich bitte dem Spiel widmen, Mr. Jordan?"

"Schon gut, schon gut... Also, Weasley wieder in Ballbesitz und sie gibt in weiter an McDonald, nein, es war nur ein angetäuschter Wurf und die Slytherins sind drauf hereingefallen. Welche Dummköpfe!"

"MR. JORDAN!!!"

"Entschuldigen sie, Professor McGonagall.  Aber das musste einfach raus. Welch eine Zusammenarbeit der Gryffindor'schen Treiber und Jäger! Während der Quaffel zwischen McDonald, Weasley und Brown wandert, halten Capper und Finnigan die Slytherins mit gezielten Klatscherangriffen in Schacht... Doch es bringt alles nichts! Zabini hat schon wieder den Quaffel gefangen... Was ist passiert? Vorhin hat er keinen einzigen gefangen. Da ist bestimmt was faul..."

"Langsam reicht es!"

*~*

Harry beobachte aufmerksam das Geschehen. Sein Blick glitt aber alle paar Minuten hinüber zu Malfoy, der mit angespannten Gesichtsausdruck nach dem Schnatz suchte.

In den letzten paar Tagen war ihm der Slytherin nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen. Das Eingeständnis, dass er in den blonden Slytherin verliebt war, hatte ihn vollkommen aus der Bahn geworfen. Ron hatte ständig auf ihn aufpassen müssen und hatte alles was mit Quidditch zu tun hatte, alleine geregelt. Harry war einfach zu rammdösig dafür gewesen. Er war Ron unendlich dankbar dafür und stellte sich vor, was wäre, wenn er seinem besten Freund niemals davon erzählt hätte. Nein, daran wollte er gar nicht denken.

Sein Blick fiel wieder auf den Slytherin. Dieser strich sich gerade ein paar blonde Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Harry wurde von dieser einfachen, alltäglichen und doch so wunderschönen Bewegung in seinen Bann gezogen. Er beobachtete die langen Finger des Slytherins, wie sie sich wieder um den Besen legten. Dann sah er in Malfoys Gesicht. Ein unbemerktes Lächeln hatte sich auf seinen Lippen gebildet, verschwand aber wieder innerhalb von Sekunden. Harry vergaß die Welt um ihn herum völlig und ließ sich treiben, in eine Welt, in der er dem blonden Jungen ohne weiteres ein Liebesgeständnis machen konnte. 

*~*

"Also, Pritchard in Quaffelbesitz und Brown ganz dicht hinter ihm... Was ist das??? Malfoy fliegt im Sturzflug zu den Toren der Gryffindors. Hat er den Schnatz gesehen? Harry, was ist los? Wo bist du? Ah, jetzt sehe ich Potter. Er rast Richtung Malfoy, den selben Punkt vor Augen! Doch wird er es noch schaffen? Meine Damen und Herren, es wird spannend! Potter ist Malfoy gefährlich nahe gekommen, das liegt am besseren Besen... ein Feuerblitz! Tja, er schafft es allemal gegen den lahmen Nimbus 2001 von Malfoy! Beide strecken den Arm aus... Jetzt sehe ich den Schnatz auch... Die beiden sind ganz nahe dran. Und.... nein! NEIN!!! Das gibt es nicht!!! Draco Malfoy hat den Schnatz gefangen! 150 Punkte für Slytherin! Slytherin hat gewonnen! Das erste Mal das Potter den Schnatz nicht gefangen hat! Das ich das noch miterlebe! Harry was ist los? Hat Malfoy geschummelt?"

"Mr. Jordan! Slytherin hat gewonnen, da können sie nichts gegen machen. Meinen Glückwunsch Professor Snape."

"Professor McGonagall? Weinen sie?" 

********************************

Harry konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Malfoy hatte den Schnatz gefangen. Die Slytherins hatten gewonnen. Warum hatte er sich so gehen lassen? Warum hatte er sich nicht aufs Spiel konzentriert? _Warum?_

Alle Teammitglieder klopfen ihm nacheinander mitleidig auf die Schulter. 

"Hey Harry. Es ist nicht deine Schuld."

"Die Slytherins sind dieses Jahr einfach zu gut."

"Du hast trotzdem eine tolle Mannschaft aufgebaut."

Harry wollte nicht mit allen anderen in den Gryffindor-Turm zurückgehen und von den restlichen Schülern mit traurigen Blicken beworfen zu werden. Aus diesem Grund machte er besonders langsam.

"Geht ruhig vor. Ich komme nach.", rief er, als sich Ron und Ginny Anstalten machten sich auf eine Bank zu setzen und auf ihn zu warten.

"Ist gut,", seufzte Ron, "Aber tu mir den gefallen und versuch nichts, was du nicht später wieder bereuen könntest" Sein Freund warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu, bevor er aus dem Umkleideraum verschwand.

Harry atmete langsam ein und wieder aus. Er zog sich aus und ging in den Duschraum. Der Gryffindor stellt sich unter eine Dusche und ließ das heiße Wasser auf seinen, trotz der Hitze fröstelnden, Köper fließen. Er war eigentlich kein schlechter Verlierer, doch er fühlte sich mies, richtig mies. Malfoy hatte ihn tief verletzt. Der Gryffindor wusste, dass weder Malfoy noch er dem jeweiligen anderen zu irgendetwas verpflichtet war, aber er war enttäuscht. 

Das dampfende Wasser floss seinen Körper hinab und es kühlte sich immer mehr ab. Harry stand einfach nur da, in Gedanken vertieft und mit einem komischen Gefühl in der Magengegend. Er weinte nicht, er starrte mit leeren Blick auf die Wand. Doch der Gryffindor schreckte nach einiger Zeit auf, weil das Wasser eisig geworden war. Schnell drehte er den Wasserhahn zu und lief zu seinem Handtuch. Er band es sich um die Hüften und betrat wieder den Umkleideraum. 

In Gedanken vertieft ging er zu seinen Klamotten. Er nahm das Handtuch weg und wollte gerade nach seiner Unterwäsche greifen, als er ein ersticktes Keuchen hörte, das auffällig schnell zu einem Hustenanfall anwuchs. Voller Panik griff Harry erneut zu dem Handtuch um die wichtigsten Körperteile zu verdecken und drehte sich hastig in die Richtung, aus der das Husten ertönte.

"Malfoy! Was machst du denn hier?"

**To be continued...**

So, das wars mal wieder von mir und "Running Changes" und ich hoffe, dass ihr ganz viele Reviews hinterlasst *zwinker*

Auf Wiedersehen und wunderschöne Ostern

wünscht euch eure

Soror Lucis ^^

Okay, jetzt zu den Reviewbeantwortungen ^^

@Lyonessheart: Danke für die Review! *g* Nya, das mit dem Irrwicht ist nicht ganz so wichtig, denke ich... vielleicht bekomme ich noch eine Idee und schmeiße mal wieder meine gesamte Planung über einen Haufen... aber sonst, hatte ich nicht mehr geplant *drop* 

@Snuggles2: Danke! *g* Ja, Ron ist schon ein Lieber! 

@P-Amidala: *g* Danke schön! Jop, ich werde auf jeden Fall noch weitere H/D Szenen einbauen... warte nur aufs nächste Kapitel *nicht zu viel sagen will*

@Jinx Heledir: Danke schön für die liebe Review! Ja, das Dray die Armut fürchtet ist ... na ja... interessant. Ich hab meine Freundin gefragt und sie meinte das auf Anhieb. Ich finde, dass ist auch irgendwie logisch... Falls ich mal die Chance hab, J.K. Rowling zu fragen, werde ich das auch tun^^. 

@Sabysemilla: ^^ Danke schön! Ja, das mit dem Irrwicht ist schon eigenartig... aber mir fiel nichts besseres ein *drop* Eigentlich hatte ich nicht vor noch mal darauf zurückzukommen, aber wer weiß? Ich kenn mich ja *lach*

@Tarivi: *knuddel* Hey, meine Süße, es tut mir leid. Wirklich. Aber wie oben schon gesagt, ich werde es rückgängig machen und in unsere Party zurückkommen. Ich war ziemlich überrascht, und hab nicht wirklich mitbekommen, was überhaupt passiert ist... Im Nachhinein ist mir klar, wie verletzt du bist. Sorry, ich wär ziemlich sauer auf mich. Aber ich will nicht unsere Freundschaft damit kaputt machen und du doch auch nicht, oder? Ich hab dich doch so gern *drop*

@Leaky Cauldron anno 1985: Hi Kathi. Danke für die Review *strahl* Hey! Ich schwärme echt von dir... Du schreibst soo tolle Storys *neidisch ist* Zu Caro... Sie hatte ja an diesem Tag ihre Prüfung und war ein wenig down, bzw. aufgekratzt, oder wie sagt man das? Nya, ich wünsch ihr jedenfalls alles gute. Ach und wegen der Story: Find ich cool, dass es dir gefällt *rotwerd* Schließlich ist das ein großes Kompliment für mich *knuff* Also bis dann! *wink*


	13. Kapitel 13

Disclaimer: Alle Personen und Handlungsorte gehören der wohl besten Autorin der Welt: J.K.Rowling... und nicht mir... *drop*

Warnung: Slash... HAR HAR... Es geht los... *ganz breit grins*

Halli Hallo,

*ganz breit grins* Ich bin über die 100! *hüpf* Ein megadickes Danke an alle Reviewer *alle knuddl*

Okay. Hier ist mein 13. Kapitel und ich hoffe, dass ich in den nächsten Tagen endlich wieder schreiben kann. *chronische Schreibblockade hab* *sigh*

Nya. Viel Spaß beim Lesen. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Running changes**

**Somenthing happens around here**

by Soror Lucis

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Malfoy! Was machst du denn hier?"

*************************

Der Slytherin hatte sich noch nicht ganz wieder von seinem Hustenanfall erholt und stand halb an die Wand gelehnt, halb nach unten gebeugt während er versuchte sich wieder einzukriegen. 

"Ich hab dich etwas gefragt.", sagte Harry kalt und band sich hastig das Handtuch um.

"Ich..." Er hustete noch ein letztes Mal feste. "Ich wollte dir nur für deine erste Niederlage gratulieren." Malfoy grinste böse und schien sich schlagartig, von einem Moment auf den anderen, wieder vollkommen von seinem plötzlichen Erkältungsanfall erholt zu haben. 

"Könntest du das bitte machen, wenn ich wieder angezogen bin?", fragte Harry, der nicht sonderlich scharf darauf war, sich vor dem Slytherin auszuziehen, zu mal er durch den Schrecken und durch das anzügliche Grinsen und den Schlafzimmerblick, welche Malfoy aufgelegt hatte, eine eindeutige Erektion hatte. 

"Och, ich guck dir schon nichts weg. Falls überhaupt was zu gucken ist." 

Harry spürte, dass er rot wurde.

"Geh endlich!", brachte er zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

"Oh, Saint Potter ziert sich. Wie süß." 

"Malfoy! Ich will mir gerne etwas anziehen, okay? Danach darfst du mich gerne weiter beleidigen." Malfoy seufzte und drehte sich um.

"Reicht das, Fräulein Potter?"

"Danke, das geht in Ordnung.", sagte Harry während er sich in aller Eile etwas drüber zog, bevor der blonde Junge seine Meinung änderte und sich wieder andersrum stellte. 

"Okay, Malfoy.", brummte Harry kurz und der Angesprochene drehte sich wieder um.

Harry hatte sich auf eine Bank gesetzt und zog sich gerade seine Socken an. Er wich den Blicken des Slytherins somit erfolgreich aus.

"Also, Potter. Was war los?", fragte er kühl.

"Was soll gewesen sein?"

"Naja, du hast doch sonst immer den Schnatz vor mir gefangen."

"Ja und? Kann ich nicht einmal einen schlechten Tag haben?"

"Das glaube ich nicht."

"Dann lass es. Du musst mir ja auch nicht glauben."

"Warst du abgelenkt?"  

Harry wurde wieder rot.

"Nein."

"Also ja. Und wegen wem warst du abgelenkt?"

"Das geht dich gar nichts an!"

"Du bist verliebt?" Das war eher eine Feststellung, als eine Frage.

"Nein!" Harry stand auf um sich seine Schuhe zu holen.

"Und in wen?"

"Ich sagte doch, es geht dich gar nichts an!"

"Wie süß. Potterchen ist verliebt. Wer ist denn die Unglückliche?"

Darauf gab Harry keine Antwort. Es war ihm zu blöd und er hatte Angst er könnte zu viel erzählen. Doch Malfoy ließ nicht locker.

"Ist es diese kleine Schwester von dem Wiesel?"

"Halt die Klappe!"

"Oder ist es gar diese Streberin Hermine, das Schlammblut?"

Harry ignorierte die Frage und wandte sich von dem Jungen ab um seine Schuhe zuzubinden. In Wirklichkeit war er so rot geworden, dass er mit aller Kraft versuchte, sein Gesicht irgendwie vor Malfoy zu verstecken.

"Also auch nicht. Oh! Potter, bist du etwa in das Wiesel selbst verschossen? Bist du jetzt etwa unter die Homophilen gegangen? Wie lustig. Da sollte ich aber aufpassen."

"Kannst du nicht einmal aufhören, meine Freunde und mich zu beleidigen?" Harry drehte sich zu Malfoy um und stemmte seine Hände in seine Hüften. 

"Ich bin halt so. Was willst du eigentlich, Potter." Malfoy schaute ihn abwertend an. Harry wurde dunkelrot, er war wütend, wütend auf diesen Slytherin, weil er einfach nicht verstand, weil er unwissend in Harrys Herzen stocherte und es zum bluten brachte.

"Ich will dich nie wieder sehen! Lass mich in Ruhe! FÜR IMMER!!!", er schrie so rasend und so laut, dass seine Kehle anfing zu brennen und er ein Husten unterdrücken musste.

Der Slytherin wurde schlagartig ernst. Hinter seiner Stirn schien es zu arbeiten. Er sah Harry mit einem ernsten Blick an und er öffnete den Mund. Doch Worte kamen nicht heraus, weshalb er ihn auch wieder schloss. Der blonde Junge schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein. Dann öffnete er sie wieder und blickte Harry, der mit geballten Fäusten, schweratmend und rot im Gesicht vor ihm stand, an.

"Harry..´. Tu mir einen Gefallen. Nur diesen einen.", wisperte er schließlich und starrte auf einen Punkt in Harrys Gesicht. Der Gryffindor beruhigte sich, als er die traurigen Augen sah, die ihn gedankenverloren ,_verzweifelt?,_ fixierten. 

"Und der wäre?", antwortete er gereizt. Malfoy atmete hörbar ein und wieder aus.

"Bitte lass mich einfach nur machen.", sagte er und trat einen Schritt näher. Er stand jetzt ganz dicht vor dem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor und Harry hatte das Gefühl, das er jeden Moment sterben würde. Er hatte gesagt, das Malfoy..._Draco..._ verschwinden solle, er hatte seine gesamte Hoffnung verloren.

Ganz langsam hob der Slytherin seinen Arm und legte seine Hand in Harrys Nacken. _Was soll das? Ich dachte, er wollte mich schlagen oder sonst was._ Mit der anderen Hand fuhr er über Harrys gerötete Wangen. Seine Finger hinterließen ein sanftes Gefühl auf der Haut des Gryffindors und er schloss die Augen. Er wusste nicht, was Draco vorhatte, er wusste nicht, was noch passieren sollte, aber er wusste, dass er das Jetzt und Hier genießen wollte, solange es noch ging. Harry spürte den warmen Atem des Slytherins auf seinem Mund. Langsam berührten die Münder einander. Harrys Kopf war leer, sein Herz dagegen drohte jeden Moment überzulaufen. Ganz sanft saugte Draco an Harry Lippen, bevor er den Kuss löste. Ein letzte Mals fuhren die warmen Finger über Harrys Schläfe, dann entfernte sich die Hand aus Harrys Nacken und er öffnete die Augen wieder. Sein Blick fiel direkt in die traurigen blauen Augen seines Gegenübers.

Zwischen den Lippen des Blonden ertönte ein kaum hörbares "Danke.", dann drehte er sich um und ging Richtung Ausgang. Sein Kopf wandte sich noch einmal zu Harry und er wisperte:

"Du hast gewonnen. Ich werde dir versprechen, dich für immer in Ruhe zu lassen." Er wollte gerade den Raum verlassen, als Harry vorwärts stolperte. Er konnte und wollte ihn nicht gehen lassen, er konnte und wollte ihn nicht verlieren.

Seine Arme umfingen den großen Blonden von Hinten. Er drückte den erschrockenen Jungen fest an sich und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinem Nacken. 

"Ich nehme alles zurück. Ich will nicht, dass du gehst und... Draco... Ich will mehr, als nur diesen einen Kuss!" 

Der Slytherin entspannte sich und ließ die Umarmung zu.

"Bist du dir sicher?", fragte er leise.

"So sicher war ich mir noch nie, Draco.", wisperte Harry.

Der Blonde drehte sich in Harrys Armen bis er direkt in die strahlend grünen Augen sehen konnte. Er musste lächeln.

"Freunde?"

"Freunde."

Mit einem zärtlichen Kuss besiegelten sie ihr Bündnis und verließen gemeinsam die Umkleidekabinen.

To be continued....

Sop, das war's. Feddich. Ende. Schluss.... für heute natürlich nur... *grins* Ich weiß, ist kurz... Aber ich wollte nicht einfach mit der Story weitergehen. Das ist doch ein perfektes Kapitelende, alles Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen. Ich hoffe, ich bin euren Ansprüchen wenigstens etwas gerecht geworden ^^  

*auf die Knie fall* Und... obwohl ich die 100er Marke erreicht habe... jetzt visier ich die 130 an... Man muss sich schließlich Ziele setzen. Also bitte: Review hinterlassen... Ja? 

@Amunet: Daanke! Nya, ich weiß zwar nicht, was du dachtest, aber jetzt weißt du ja, wie's weitergegangen ist. ^^ 

@Angel344: Danke schöön! Also, es ist nicht wirklich das passiert, wo du wohl dran gedacht hast... Aber zumindest ist etwas passiert *grins* 

@sabysemilla: Danke schön! Har.. ja, geküsst haben sie sich! *grins* Aber mehr nicht... Ganz keusch unsre beiden ^^

@Lyonessheart: Danke! *grins* Ja, Harry ist schon ein schlechter Verlierer, aber jetzt hat er ja das, was er wollte... oder? *verstohlen grins* Mehr sag ich nicht... ^^

@P-Amidala: Danke schöön! Harry und Draco haben's geschafft... Ich hoffe es war nicht all zu unrealistisch oder kitschig... *drop* Naja, man muss bedenken, dass ich noch nicht lange dabei bin ^^

@Snuggles2: Daanke! *grins* Ich hoffe, du kannst mir verzeihen.... Aber jetzt weißt du ja, wie's weitergeht *lach* Ich liebe Cliffhanger!!! *evilgrin*

@cat-68: Danke schöön! Hey, so spät? Na, na.. um diese Uhrzeit sollte man schlafen. Aber wiederum hättest du dann meine Story nicht gelesen *überleg* Dann will ich noch mal drüber hinwegsehen. *grins* Nya, ich hoffe, das jetzige Ende war nicht so gemein... Schließlich ist ja alles in Butter... bis jetzt... *evilgrin*

@Tarivi: Carooooooo! *knuddl* Schanke Dön! Hülfe! Ich komm mit RC nüsch weiter... Nya, aber ich musste ja immer meine Story übern Haufen werfen. Mach doch Spaß! Ja, warum nicht in jedem Kapitel? *furchtbar ironisch kling* Hach. Ich bin jetzt müde und feddich von der Hochzeitsfeier meines Onkels... Hey! Ich kenn jetzt meine Tante! Ist ganz nett... hab nur nicht viel mit ihr zu tun gehabt ^^ Aber sie mag Harry Potter! Das ist doch schon mal was. Sop, das war's jetzt aber auch endgültig. Bis dann! *wink und knuddl* PS.: Rettet dem Dativ!!! ^^


	14. Kapitel 14

Disclaimer: Alle Personen und Handlungsorte gehören der wohl besten Autorin der Welt: J.K.Rowling... und nicht mir...

Warnung: Slash... HAR HAR... Es geht los...

Halli Hallo,

Scheint so, als ob unser liebes FF.net ein neues Layout hat... Find ich doof. Jetzt kann man keine Kreuzchen mehr machen...

Sooo, nach viel zu langer Pause melde ich mich mal wieder zurück. Hab heute endlich ein Kapitel fertig geschrieben und denke, dass ich nun das 14. Kapitel endlich hochladen kann. Danke noch mal an alle, die mir bisher gereviewt haben. Ich liebe euch!

* * *

**Running changes**

**Somenthing happens around here**

by Soror Lucis

Der Abend war schon angebrochen und die Sonne verschwand gerade hinter den Baumwipfeln des Verbotenen Waldes. Ein leiser Wind umspielte die feuchten Locken, des schwarzhaarigen Gryffindors, als er und Draco aus den Umkleidekabinen traten.

Als Harry aufsah, fiel sein Blick auf das ernste Gesicht des Slytherins.

"Was ist los?", fragte er und blieb stehen.

Doch eine Antwort bekam er nicht. Denn in diesem Moment sah Harry eine Gestalt zu ihnen hinüber kommen. Und gerade als er diese Person als Blaise Zabini identifizierte, wurde gewaltvoll weggestoßen. Mit einem erstaunten Laut, stolperte Harry ein paar Meter zurück, schaffte es aber schließlich, sich zu fangen. Sein erstaunter Blick fiel auf Draco, der wieder seine arrogante Maske aufgelegt hatte und offensichtlich auf Zabini wartete.

"Was ist, Blaise?", fragte er kühl, als dieser in Hörweite gelangt war. Der schwarzhaarige Slytherin schaute misstrauisch auf Harry und dann wieder auf Draco.

"Hab dich gesucht. Zuallererst wollte ich dir für deinen Sieg gratulieren, aber da ist noch so eine Sache..." Wieder senkte sich ein zweifelnder Blick auf Harry, der still und überflüssig da stand und nicht so recht wusste, wie er reagieren sollte.

"Potter! Macht es Spaß zu lauschen? Das hier geht dich gar nichts an! Verpiss dich!", zischte Draco und blitzte ihn finster an. Harrys Herz rutschte weit nach unten und die Worte des Slytherin zerfetzten ihn innerlich. Er senkte den Kopf und machte sich auf den Weg zum Schloss.

"Ich mache mir sorgen um Harry." Hermine blickte traurig ins Feuer. Sie saß zusammen mit Ron und Ginny im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum in der Sofaecke am Kamin. Die andere Gryffindors saßen im gesamten Raum verstreut und hatten allesamt betroffene Gesichter aufgelegt. Niemand hier hatte mit einer Niederlage gerechnet. Nach und nach begann sich der Gemeinschaftsraum zu leeren.

"Er ist in letzter Zeit so ernst und schlecht gelaunt. Und ich bin mir hundertprozentig sicher, dass er uns anlügt." Sie schaute auf und blickte Ron an, der mit einer Schachfigur spielte.

"Wenn er Probleme hätte, würde er es uns doch sagen, oder?", sagte er und starrte verbissen auf die Figur, damit Hermine ihm nicht in die Augen sehen konnte.

"Ich bin mir da nicht mehr so sicher." Sie seufzte.

"Herm hat recht. Harry ist so komisch, seit ihr in Godric's Hollow wart", mischte sich Ginny ein.

"Vielleicht hat er es noch immer nicht verkraftet, dass er an dem Ort war, an dem seine Eltern gestorben sind." Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern, und starrte wieder in das langsam aber sicher kleiner werdende Kaminfeuer.

"Harry wird schon wieder. Er hat schließlich schon Schlimmeres durchgemacht, als wir alle zusammen und er ist immer wieder auf die Beine gekommen, oder etwa nicht?" Ginny sah ihren Bruder fragend an.

"Du hast recht, er ist bald wieder der alte Harry", sagte dieser, doch Hermine fing seinen Blick auf und hielt ihn fest.

"Harry ist schon lange nicht mehr der, den wir kennen gelernt haben. Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, ob wir ihn überhaupt kennen." Ron spürte, wie recht sie damit hatte, dabei kannte er ihn von einer ganz anderen Seite, als die, die er in der Öffentlichkeit zeigte, den verletzbaren, unglücklich verliebten Harry.

Der Raum hatte sich schließlich gänzlich geleert und auch Ginny hatte sich verabschiedet und war, müde die Augen reibend, im Mädchenschlafsaal verschwunden. Einzig und allein saßen nur noch Ron und Hermine auf den Sesseln und schwiegen sich an.

Die Uhr tickte unaufhaltsam, das Feuer prasselte immer leiser.

"Wo ist Harry?", fragte Hermine plötzlich in die Stille.

"In den Umkleidekabinen. Aber er sollte längst zurück sein." Ron hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass er Harry alleine gelassen hatte. Wenn der sturköpfige Gryffindor wirklich etwas unüberlegtes machte, dann konnte und wollte Ron es sich nicht verzeihen.

Doch in diesem Moment schlug das Portrait der fetten Dame nach hinten und Harry stolperte in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er hielt einen Ärmel vor seine Augen und rannte schnurstracks in den Jungenschlafsaal.

"Har..." Weiter kam Hermine nicht. Schon war Harry verschwunden und hatte die Tür hinter sich geschlossen. Sie drehte sich um zu Ron und sah in irritiert an.

"Was ist los mit ihm?", fragte sie, ohne wirklich eine Antwort zu erwarten.

Ron blickte wieder auf die Schachfigur.

"Ich... ich weiß es nicht." Hermine betrachtete den stammelnden Rotschopf vor sich. Dann wurde ihr einiges klar.

"Ach, natürlich weißt du das. Das sieht man dir doch an der Nasenspitze an. Jetzt geh hin und red mit ihm, bevor ich noch ganz den Glauben daran verliere, Harry wirklich zu kennen!", befahl sie harsch und scheuchte Ron vom Sofa. Dieser sah das Mädchen erstaunt an, lächelte kurz und eilte ebenfalls in den Jungenschlafsaal.

Das braunhaarige Mädchen ließ sich in die Kissen des Sofas zurückfallen. Seufzend verdrehte sie die Augen.

"Männer!"

Als Ron das Zimmer betrat, sah er sofort Harry, der sich auf ein Fensterbrett gesetzt hatte. Dieser Blickte hinaus in die düstere Nacht, mit einem genauso dunklen Blick. Die Tatsache, dass Seamus, Dean und Neville auf ihren Betten saßen und Harry verwirrt anstarrten, machte diesem nicht wirklich viel. Wahrscheinlich bekam er es nicht einmal mit.

"Ähm. Könntet ihr uns vielleicht entschuldigen?" Ron ging zu den Fenstern, während die drei anderen Jungen irritiert den Raum verließen.

"Was ist los, Harry?" Für Ron war es klar, dass es etwas mit Draco zu tun hatte, aber was genau vorgefallen war, wusste schließlich er nicht.

"Warum ein Slytherin? Warum ausgerechnet ein Slytherin?" Harrys Augen starrten leer und gedankenverloren in den Nachthimmel.

Ron wusste keine hilfreiche Antwort.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Du kennst doch den Spruch: 'Wo die Liebe hinfällt'" Seufzend setzte er sich auf das nächstbeste Bett und starrte auf seine Füße.

"Sie soll gefälligst wieder aufstehen und sich jemand anderes suchen!", presste Harry zwischen den Zähnen hervor und schlug mit der Faust gegen den Fensterrahmen. Dann sprang er von der Fensterbank und ließ sich auf sein Bett plumpsen.

Als ob er Rons Gedanken lesen konnte, murmelte: "Ich will nicht darüber sprechen. Gute Nacht." Mit diesen Worten schloss er die Augen und drehte sich von Ron weg.

Der rothaarige Gryffindor schaute noch einige Zeit mitleidig auf seinen Freund, zog sich schließlich um und legte sich dann ebenfalls in sein Himmelbett.

In Harrys Kopf wirbelte es wirr hin und her. Er wusste nicht, was er denken, fühlen, wie er reagieren sollte. Er fühlte einen tiefen Schmerz, ganz weit in seinem Innersten, ganz tief verankert in seinem Herzen. Der Slytherin war diesmal eindeutig zu weit gegangen. Er wusste gar nicht, wie er Draco je wieder unter die Augen kommen konnte. Er hatte diesem Arsch seine innersten Gefühle preisgegeben und der Slytherin hatte sie -nicht nur- mit Füßen getreten. Er hätte es von Anfang an wissen müssen, ein Slytherin war eben ein Slytherin.

Es dauerte noch lange, bis endlich ein tiefer, traumloser Schlaf über ihn kam und zumindest kurzfristig seine Sorgen überdeckte.

**To be continued...**

* * *

So, das war's mal wieder. Nya. Tut mir leid, dass mein neues Kapitel so lange gedauert hat und dass es so kurz ist und dass es gleich schon wieder ne Wende im Geschehn hat... Ich hoffe, ich werde jetzt wieder öfter hochladen können.

Also ganz liebe Grüße und schöne Pfingstferien (grins)

Tarivi: Tja, du kannst das hier ja sowieso erst lesen, wenn du wieder da bist. Nochmal sorry, dass ich dein Kapitel nicht so schnell gebetat habe.

sabysemilla: Danke schön! Ich freu mich, wenn jemand so liebe Reviews schreibt Meine Schreibblockade ist jetzt überwunden, doch ich hab viel für die Schule zu tun... Nya. Werd mich dranhalten.

slytherin pride: Danke schön! Kurz und bündig... Aber sehr vielsagend. Hoffe, du magst RC auch weiterhin.

Snuggles2: Öhm... Ja... Eine vielsagende Antwort. Danke schön!

babsel: Danke für die Review! Nya... hat was länger gedauert mit dem hochladen, aber ich hab es gemacht... Ich bin stolz auf mich

P-Amidala: Danke schön! ° Jetzt hast du dich soo gefreut...Und dann gab's direkt wieder die Trennung... Oder nicht? Oder doch? Let's see the next chapter...

nin-chan: Danke Nin! Nya. Hat ja jetzt ziemlich lang gedauert. Aber du hast sicherlich mitbekommen, dass ich eine schreckliche Schreibblockade hatte... Jetzt hab ich drei Kapitel geschrieben... Wenn Caro wieder zurückkommt, dann hat sie was zu tun

auxia: Danke für die Review! Naja, ein bisschen Eigenart muss immer sein, oder nicht? Sonst wäre die Welt ja langweilig.

Angel344: Danke schön! Hach ja. Nya, war nicht mein bestes Kapitel. Aber das nächste kommt bestimmt. Zumal ich dieses Kapitel nicht allzu lange alleine stehen lassen will. Hab schließlich damit meine vorläufige Story übern Haufen geworfen... Oder nicht?

Leaky Cauldron anno 1985: Danke schön! Na? Gehst du auch gut mit meiner Caro um? Ich will keine Klagen hören! Nya. Will euch dann auch nicht länger stören...


	15. Kapitel 15

**Disclaimer**: Alle Personen und Handlungsorte gehören der wohl besten Autorin der Welt: J.K.Rowling und noch nicht einmal WB, die mit ihrem "Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban" eine wohl eher mäßig gute alternate universe geschaffen haben. Und ich hatte mich so auf den Film gefreut...

**Warnung:** Slash... HAR HAR... Es geht los...

Hallo Leute,

Sooo, wie versprochen wollte ich euch nicht zulange auf dem 14. Kapitel sitzen lassen. War ja auch gemein von mir. Komme grade aus dem Kino, wo der neue Harry Potter lief... Naja, reden wir nicht drüber... Macht nur schlechte Laune. Aber ich will ja gute Laune, wenn ihr das neuste Kapitel lest: Also denkt an was schönes und rein ins Vergnügen.

**

* * *

**

**Running changes**

**Somenthing happens around here**

by Soror Lucis

Harry streifte missmutig durch die dunklen Gänge. Es war immer noch Nacht, tiefe Nacht. Er war durch einen Alptraum aufgewacht und konnte nun nicht mehr einschlafen. Einige Zeit hatte er da gelegen und dem regelmäßigen Schnarchen seiner Mitbewohner zugehört. Doch schließlich hatte er beschlossen, sich ein wenig die Beine zu vertreten und nachzudenken. Vor allem das Nachdenken bereitete ihm Schwierigkeiten, da er eigentlich nicht über seine Lage nachdenken wollte, sondern am liebsten alles vergessen wollte.

Er schlich leise Richtung Haupteingang. Den Rest der Nacht wollte er am See verbringen.

Plötzlich ertönten Schritte von irgendwo vor Harry in der Dunkelheit. Er wurde schmerzhaft aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und verfluchte sich, dass er seinen Tarnumhang oben im Schlafsaal vergessen hatte. Erschrocken sprang er in die nächstbeste Ecke. Doch er stolperte und fing sich mit einem -in der Stille viel zu lauten- Klatschen mit den Händen an der Wand ab.

Sofort hörten auch die Schritte auf und es wurde mit einem Mal wieder mucksmäuschenstill. Nichts regte sich mehr und die Dunkelheit drückte wieder auf Harrys Gedanken.

Das Atmen unterdrückend, lauschte der Gryffindor in die Dunkelheit. Doch er hörte nichts. Einige Minuten stand er nur da und lauschte mit geschlossenen Augen. Nichts passierte.

_Scheint wohl nur eine akustische Täuschung gewesen zu sein. Vielleicht bin in einfach übermüdet,_ dachte sich der Gryffindor und seufzte leise. Dann betrat er wieder vollends den Gang und setzte- noch leiser als vorher- seinen Weg fort.

Er erreichte die große Halle und schlich sich nahe an der Wand Richtung Ausgang.

Mit einem Mal fühlte er eine Hand, die seinen Kragen packte und ihn in eine Nische zog. Aus Reflex öffnete Harry den Mund um zu schreien, doch gleichzeitig spürte er, wie sich eine Hand auf seinen Mund legte, um ihn daran zu hindern.

"Pssst... Willst du alle aufwecken?", hörte er eine vertraute und fast ebenso verhasste Stimme, die Harry trotzdem die Beine weich werden ließ. Draco Malfoy.

Harry atmete einmal tief ein und wieder aus, dann nahm Draco die Hand von seinem Mund und ließ Harry wieder los.

"Was machst du hier?", fragte Harry leise, aber wütend. Der blonde Slytherin hatte ihm einen üblen Schrecken eingejagt.

"Das gleiche könnte ich dich fragen", flüsterte Draco äußerst gelassen.

"Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung für Ratespielchen, Malfoy!"

"Hey, so förmlich? Vorhin hast du mich noch beim Vornamen genannt."

"Ja, und ich bereue es zutiefst."

"Okay. Was hab ich gemacht?", fragte Draco und Harry konnte förmlich spüren, wie der Slytherin die Augen verdrehte.

"Wenn du das nicht weißt, dann bist du es auch nicht wert, dass ich es dir sage."

Darauf gab Draco keine Antwort. Allerdings spürte er, wie sich die Hände des Slytherins um seine Hüften legten und ihn sanft an den warmen Körper des anderen zogen.

"Was...", wollte er gerade ansetzen, als sich die Lippen des Slytherins auf seine legten. Harry wurde wieder weich. Er fühlte sich wie ein Eiswürfel, der unter den Händen des Blonden zerschmolz, bis nichts mehr von ihm übrig war.

Doch er zwang sich klar zu denken. Mit aller Gewalt drückte er den Slytherin von sich weg. Nein, er wollte sich nie wieder verarschen lassen. Nie wieder.

"Was soll das?", fragte nun der Blonde und Harry spürte wirkliche Überraschung in seiner Stimme. Konnte es sein, dass er wirklich nicht wusste, was er vorhin angestellt hatte, als er Harry von sich weggestoßen hatte?

"Wie bist du eigentlich drauf, Malfoy? Hast du sie noch alle? Ich meine... ich bin kein Spielzeug!", wisperte Harry aufgebracht.

"Psst. Nicht so laut. Ich will keine Zuhörer!", beschwichtigte Draco.

"Das ist mir im Moment so was von egal!"

"Mir aber nicht.", sagte der Slytherin bestimmt und ging zur nächstbesten Tür. Er öffnete sie und zog Harry hinein. Sorgfältig schloss er sie wieder und schaltete das Licht an. Mit einem Mal war der Raum hellerleuchtet und Harry brauchte einige Zeit, um sich daran zu gewöhnen. Der Raum entpuppte sich als ein normales Klassenzimmer voller Stühle und Pulte.

"Nun? Was habe ich so schreckliches getan?", fragte Draco ironisch, während er sich auf eines der Pulte setzte.

"Was war das mit diesem Zabini? Du hast mich einfach weggestoßen!", fuhr Harry ihn an.

"Ach das...", meinte der Slytherin abwertend.

"Ach das? Ach das? Ja, genau das!"

"Ich wollte nur nicht, das Blaise uns zusammen sieht."

"Und warum nicht?"

"Ich habe zu viel zu verlieren."

"Was denn? Freunde? Die haben dich eh verlassen, oder bin ich da nicht auf dem neusten Stand?" Harry ballte die Fäuste.

"Ich habe nicht nur Crabbe, Goyle und Nott als Freunde. Es gibt auch noch andere Menschen, die meine Anwesenheit schätzen."

"Ach, und wer?"

"Blaise zum Beispiel."

"Toll. Er ist ein Slytherin", gab Harry wenig überzeugt zurück.

"Ach du meinst also, ein Slytherin ist weniger Wert als ein Gryffindor? Dann weiß ich ja, wie du über mich denkst! Aber ich sage dir eins: In Slytherin weiß man noch List und Tücke zu verbinden, doch dafür wirst du hier noch echte Freunde finden. Kannst du dich noch daran erinnern?"

Harry erkannte den Vers, der zum Lied des Sprechenden Hutes in ihrem ersten Schuljahr gehört hatte. Mit einem Mal wurde er kleinlaut. Draco hatte recht. Ein Slytherin war zwar listig und tückisch, aber er war genauso viel Wert wie ein Gryffindor, ein Ravenclaw oder ein Hufflepuff. Und er hatte genauso ein Recht, Freunde zu haben und ein Freund zu sein.

"Okay. Du hast recht", schluckte er, "Aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass du mich deswegen verleugnen musst!"

"Bitte versteh es einfach. Erzähl niemandem von uns beiden. Ich habe meine Gründe."

"Nein, ich will das nicht. Entweder wir machen es öffentlich, oder ich verabschiede mich. Meinst du nicht, dass ich auch etwas zu verlieren habe? Die Gryffindors werden uns auch nicht jubelnd Glück wünschen."

"Noch ein paar Tage... Damit ich es den anderen langsam und schonend beibringen kann. Okay?" Mit einem verführerischen Grinsen sah er Harry an. Der Gryffindor wurde wiedereinmal weich. Seufzend nickte er und kam näher an den Slytherin heran.

"Aber nur zwei Tage", sagte Harry bestimmt.

"Vier."

"Drei, und keine Sekunde mehr."

"Na gut, weil du es bist." Seufzend umarmte der Slytherin Harry und legte seinen Kopf auf die Schulter des Gryffindor.

Harry genoss die Nähe zu dem Blonden und spürte, wie die Wärme wie die Wärme ihn wieder ausfüllte. Der Geruch des Slytherins machte ihn glücklich und diese Art von Geborgenheit, die er in der Umarmung verspürte machte ihn schläfrig.

_Rumms!_

Mit einem Mal war Harry wieder ganz wach. Draußen vor der Tür ertönte plötzlich ein Geräusch und dann hallten Schritte durch die Halle. Harry sprang auf, genauso wie Draco, der einen ziemlich erschreckten Gesichtsausdruck aufgelegt hatte.

"Was war das?", fragte Harry panisch zur Tür blickend.

"Keine Ahnung, aber ich habe das schreckliche Gefühl, dass man uns belauscht hat", gab der Slytherin zurück und rannte zur Tür. Als er sie geöffnet hatte, blickten sie beide hinaus. Doch niemand war zu sehen. Auch die Schritte waren nicht mehr hörbar. Seufzend ließ sich Draco am Türrahmen hinunterrutschen.

"Jetzt sind wir entlarvt. Keine Ahnung wer uns gehört hat, aber morgen weiß es bestimmt die ganze Schule"

**To be continued...**

* * *

So, hoffe das hat die Story wieder in die gewünschten Bahnen gebracht? Also: Gelesen und dann bitte reviewn! Bin für jedes kleine Kommi dankbar.

auxia: Danke schön! Ja, ging doch hoffentlich schnell genug, oder? Hoffentlich geht's jetzt einigermaßen regelmäßig.

Snuggles2: Danke schön! Naja, so was konnte ich mir denken. Ich hoffe, das Kapitel hat dir gefallen?

tinkita2: Danke für die Review! Freut mich, dass dir die Story gefällt. Hoffentlich auch weiterhin.

P-Amidala: Danke schön! Ja, ich konnte dich nicht hinters Licht führen Hab einfach zu kluge Leser.

nin-chan: Danke, danke! Hey, ich vermiss euch! Kommt bald mal wieder hier hin! Bin jetzt wieder von meiner Krankheit befreit...

darkheart1230: Danke schön! Woah! So doll bin ich noch nie gelobt worden. Bin sprachlos. Danke!

Leaky Cauldron anno 1985: Danke schön! Ähm. Ja, hab mich ziemlich selten blicken lassen. Sorry, aber hatte ein paar Probleme und war selten im Internet. Nya, jetzt geht's wieder.

Tarivi: Wir halten zusammen! Egal was die Group sagt!!! BADAMM! War trotzdem ein toller Abend, doch der Film war, wie gesagt, bescheiden...


	16. Kapitel 16

**Disclaimer:** Alle Personen und Handlungsorte gehören der wohl besten Autorin der Welt: J.K.Rowling und nicht mir -sniff-

**Warnung:** Slash... HAR HAR... Es geht los...

Hallöchen -wink-

So, Klausuren mal wieder hinter mir und endlich ein wenig Zeit zum Schreiben. Hat mal wieder lange gedauert... Ich weiß, ich weiß -Hände schützend über den Kopf halt- Aber ich lade schließlich immer mal wieder was hoch und das zählt doch oder?

Also viel Spaß beim Lesen. -Zufrieden die Hände reibt-

* * *

**Running changes**

**Somenthing happens around here**

by Soror Lucis

"Ron, was war denn gestern mit Harry?"

"Neville, das darf ich nicht erzählen. Und so genau weiß ich es selber nicht."

"Ist es wegen dem Quidditchspiel?"

"Ich denke nicht."

Harry öffnete langsam die Augen. Der nächste Morgen war angebrochen und er fühlte sich zermatscht und müde. Er brauchte dringend mehr Schlaf.

Gestern Nacht war das Gespräch recht schnell zuende gewesen, nach dem Vorfall mit dem heimlichen Zuhörer. Draco hatte sich, gedanklich abwesend, verabschiedet und war zurück in den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen. Harry war ebenfalls gegangen und schließlich todmüde in sein Bett gefallen.

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend richtete er sich auf und blickte direkt in die großen Hundeaugen von Neville, der ihn besorgt ansah.

"Alles in Ordnung, Harry?"

"Ja, alles in Ordnung", murmelte Harry und stand auf.

Voller Vorahnungen betrat Harry die Große Halle. Sicherlich hatte der heimliche Zuhörer volle Arbeit geleistet.

Doch seine Erwartungen wurden -glücklicherweise- nicht erfüllt. Denn niemand drehte sich zu ihm um und niemand tuschelte mit vorgehaltener Hand über ihn. Es schien, als ob nie etwas gewesen sei. Erleichtert ließ er sich auf seinem Platz nieder und spürte mit einem Mal, dass er ziemlichen Hunger hatte.

"Morgen Harry. Wie geht es dir?", fragte Hermine besorgt, als sie sich schließlich, zusammen mit Ron, an den Tisch setzte.

"Morgen Herm. Ganz gut. Probier mal von diesen Kürbisbrötchen, die schmecken echt gut", sagte Harry und reichte ihr eins.

"Harry, ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?", fragte die braunhaarige Gryffindor misstrauisch.

"Ja, darf man nicht mal gut gelaunt sein?"

"Nach gestern Abend? Woher kommt deine plötzliche Fröhlichkeit?"

"Das Wetter ist schön!", war die schlagfertige Antwort Harrys.

"Ja, klar..." Hermine seufzte, beließ es aber dabei und widmete sich schließlich auch dem Frühstück.

Ron sah Harry nur ein wenig irritiert an, aber sagte nichts. Er kannte Harry viel zu gut, als das er wirklich ernsthaft versuchte, etwas aus dem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor herauszubekommen.

Bald war das Frühstück zu Ende und die Schüler standen, einer nach dem anderen, auf und verließen die Große Halle.

Harry blieb noch einige Zeit sitzen und schwatzte mit anderen Gryffindors. Hermine und Ron saßen dabei und wechselten ab und zu irritierte Blicke. Aber Harry tat so, als würde er dies nicht bemerken.

Professor Binns schwebte über seinem Podium und versetzte die Schüler mit seiner monotonen Stimme in einen Dämmerzustand. Harry saß lustlos auf seiner Bank und starrte mit, vor Müdigkeit glasigen Augen aus dem Fenster. Sein Gehirn arbeitete schwer daran, Harry wach zu halten und war nicht fähig sich auch noch um die Zaubereraufstände 1893 zu kümmern. Ab und zu blickte er durch die Klasse. Meistens blieb sein Blick an dem blonden Slytherin, der ein Stück weiter rechts saß und ins Schreiben vertieft war, kleben. _Was macht der da? Der widmet sich doch nicht wirklich dem Unterricht..._

Kopfschüttelnd sah er wieder aus dem Fenster. Ein kleiner Vogel drehte seine Bahnen über dem Wald, den Harry von hier aus gut sehen konnte. Ab und zu sah er in der Weite, wie ein Schwarm Vögel aus dem Baumgeäst hochschraken und davonflogen. Er konnte sich nur zu gut denken, was sie erschreckt hatte. Der verbotene Wald hieß schließlich nicht so, weil dort nur schnuffige kleine Knuddelmuff lebten.

Wiedereinmal schweifte sein Blick durch die Klasse. Draco war gerade dabei das, was er geschrieben hatte, zu einem kleinen Papiervogel zu falten. Harry runzelte die Stirn. _Was soll das?_

Der Slytherin legte den Papiervogel auf seine Hand, flüsterte etwas und bewegte seinen Zauberstab. Sofort erweckte der kleine Vogel zu Leben und reckte seine Flügel. Dann hob er ab und flog zu Harry. Dieser fing ihn überrascht ein und versteckte ihn unter dem Tisch. Kaum hatte er ihn berührt, verschwand der Zauber und der Gryffindor hielt nur noch ein, zu einem Vogel gefaltetes Papier in der Hand.

So leise wie möglich faltete er ihn auseinander und strich ihn schließlich auf dem Tisch glatt. Ein kurzer, in feinsäuberlichen Buchstaben geschriebener Text stand dort, der Harrys Herz springen ließ.

_Heute Abend 22 Uhr. Astronomieturm._

Er konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Sein Blick schweifte wieder zu dem Slytherin. Dieser hob kurz die Augenbrauen und grinste boshaft _oder doch freundlich?_

"Malfoy ist ein Arsch. Mach dir nichts draus, Harry", brummte Ron, der sich von rechts über den Brief beugte. Harry schaute ihn verständnislos an.

"Was meinst du?", fragte er und schaute wieder auf den Brief. Nein, er hatte sich nicht verlesen.

"Na das, was da steht! 'Potter friss Scheiße!'... Arsch!" Ron schüttelte sauer den Kopf.

Harry besah sich das Blatt noch einmal, doch er sah einzig und alleine, die Nachricht des Slytherins. Draco hatte wahrscheinlich eine Art Tarnungszauber benutzt. Harry war darüber wirklich glücklich. Sonst hätte er Ron und Hermine, die nun auch angefangen hatte, Draco böse Blicke zuzuwerfen, einige peinliche Fragen beantworten müssen, bzw. hätte sich Antworten ausdenken müssen. _Ich habe es Draco schließlich versprochen._

Draußen war wunderschönes warmes Wetter. Das war auch der Grund, warum der Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum wie leergefegt war, als Harry ihn betrat. Ein paar Drittklässer waren dort, einzig und alleine, die über ihren Zaubertränke-Hausaufgaben saßen. Sie bemerkten Harry kaum und dieser ging in den leeren Schlafsaal. Der Gryffindor setzte sich erleichtert auf sein Himmelbett.

Eigentlich war er froh, dass der heimliche Lauscher anscheinend stillschweigend das Geheimnis für sich behielt. Doch ein mulmiges Gefühl blieb trotzdem.

Wer war dieser Lauscher gewesen? Was wusste er? Warum hatte er es niemanden erzählt? Woher wusste er, wo er die beiden anzufinden hatte? War er ein Gryffindor? Oder ein Slytherin? Wenn er es niemandem erzählt hatte, was hatte er dann vor?

Fragen um Fragen schwirrten durch seinen Kopf, doch er konnte sich einfach keinen Reim daraus machen.

Die Tür ging auf und Dean Thomas trat herein.

"Oh, Harry! Du bist nicht unten?", fragte er überrascht und ging zu seinem Schlafplatz.

"Was ist denn unten so interessantes?"

Dean kramte in seinem Nachtschränkchen herum und zog schließlich sein Zeichenmaterial heraus.

"Naja, es ist wunderschönes Wetter und so ziemlich jeder ist draußen", sagte er und klemmte sich seine Mappe unter den Arm, "Also ich geh jetzt wieder raus. Tschüß." Er ging zur Tür hinaus und Harry saß wieder alleine auf seinem Bett.

Er hatte wirklich keinen Grund, hier drinnen zu versauern. Schließlich stand er auf und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen.

Die Sonne brannte auf Harrys Haut, als er sich nach einem ausgiebigen Bad im See ans Ufer legte. Ron und Hermine schwammen noch ein paar Runden, doch Harry war das Wasser dann letztlich doch zu kalt gewesen.

Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und genoss das warme Gefühl, dass die Sonne auf seiner Stirn hinterließ. Er hörte die Schüler, wie sie lauthals lachend, Spiele spielten, sich unterhielten oder einfach nur faulenzten.

Irgendwann wurde Harry schläfrig und seine Gedanken begannen, sich von ihm abzulösen und dösigen Halbträumen den Platz zu machen. Halbträume, in denen fast ausschließlich ein blonder Slytherin vorkam.

Ein plötzlicher Schmerz ließ ihn hochfahren. Irgendetwas, oder Irgendjemand war auf seine Brust gefallen. Er öffnete die Augen und blickte in die eisgrauen Augen, des Slytherins, von dem er gerade noch einen eindeutigen Traum gehabt hatte. Ohne es zu wollen lief er rot an.

Dracos Blick war jedoch kalt und unfreundlich. Er schnaubte: "Mensch Potter! Du liegst mitten im Weg! Such dir gefälligst einen anderen Platz!" Dann stemmte er sich wieder in die Höhe und berührte dabei kurz Harrys rechte Brustwarze. Harry wurde noch röter und schaute den Slytherin an. Für einen kurzen Moment schien es, als ob er lächelte und ihm zuzwinkerte, jedoch war daraus schnell wieder das altbekannte ernste und kalte Gesicht geworden.

Kaum war sich Harry darüber bewusst geworden, war Draco auch schon wieder verschwunden.

Seufzend legte sich Harry wieder hin, um sich weiter zu sonnen. Heute Abend würde er ihn sehen. Heute Abend wollte er ihn endlich wieder für sich haben. Alleine für sich. Mit einem stetigen nicht enden wollenden Grinsen auf den Lippen schloss er wieder die Augen und genoss weiterhin die strahlende Sonne.

**To be continued...**

* * *

Habt ihr die Szene erkannt? Ich konnte einfach nicht anders... -grinst böse- Muss ich doch nicht als Spoiler angeben, oder? Wäre das im Film auch so gewesen, wäre meine Kritik wohl besser ausgefallen. -lach-

Also bis denne

Eure Soror Lucis

Snuggles2: Danke schön! -lach- Tja, der geheime Lauscher ist ja immer noch verborgen. Wann werden wir das wohl erfahren? -grinst böse-

Tarivi: -knuddel- Hab dich lieb. Danke für das schnelle Beta... Aber das 17. kennst du doch auch schon, oder? Ich meine wegen dem Astronomieturm... Du weißt schon, oder? -Finger vor den Mund hält-

auxia: Herzlichen Dank! -grinst breit- Dann ist ja gut.

darkheart1230: Danke für die Review! Find ich klasse, dass dir das letzte Kapitel gefallen hat. Hoffentlich auch dieses -hofft-

blub: Daaanke schööön! -grinst- Hoffentlich gefällt es dir auch weiterhin.

tinkita: Danke für die Review! Öhm. Deine Story. -überleg- Nö, die kenn ich nicht. Aber ich hab in letzter Zeit kaum was gelesen. Noch nicht einmal die Storys, die ich regelmäßig lesen wollte.... Aber ich verspreche, sie noch zu lesen. Hab die Summary schon gelesen und muss sagen, ja... hört sich cool an. -grinst-

P-Amidala: Danke schön! Har, noch einer im Club der Harry-Potter-3-Nichtmöger! Das ist doch schon mal gut zu wissen. -zwinker-

Dark-live: Danke schön! Pansy? Hört sich interessant an. -lacht- Warum denn sie? Fänd ich lustig... Meine Planung steht aber bereits fest.... Naja, wer weiß? -lol-

LillyAmalia: Danke schön! Ah, eine neue Leserin. -freut sich- Hoffentlich machts auch weiterhin Spaß. -strahlt-

nin-chan: Merci Beaucoup, oder so! -zwinker- So zu allererst: Alles alles gute zum Geburtstag (sehr sehr nachträglich -drop-) Und auch an deine Schwester. Hab ich total verplant... -sich verkriecht- Also wir lesen hoffentlich von einander? Am besten sogar sehen? -hofft auf eine 2. lustige DSA-Runde mit zwei Austauschhelden-

DarkLuzie: Danke schön! Hoffentlich gefällt es dir wie's weitergeht. -drückt sich die Daumen-

sabysemilla: Danke für die Review! Spät kommst du, doch du kommst. -freut sich über Review- Bin selber gespannt, wie die beiden das den anderen klar machen wollen... -grinst-


	17. Interlude

**Disclaimer:** Alle Personen und Handlungsorte gehören der wohl besten Autorin der Welt: J.K.Rowling und nicht mir -sniff-

**Warnung:** Slash... HAR HAR... Es geht los...

**Beta:** Die einzig wahre und allerbeste Tarivi -knuddel-

Hallöle,

Lang lang ist's her, dass ich das letzte Mal geupdated hab. Und ich kann diesmal auch nur mit einem Interlude dienen, dass ich zu dem Song 'behind blue eyes' geschrieben hab. Es gibt zwar schon eine Sonfic zu dem Lied, die ich wirklich nur wärmstens empfehlen kann, aber ich fand das Lied so passend, als ich es das erste Mal gehört hab, dass ich unbedingt was dazu schreiben musste...

**

* * *

**

**Running changes**

**Somenthing happens around here**

by Soror Lucis

Interlude

Ich bin nicht von Natur aus ein böser Mensch. Nein, mein Vater hat mich zu dem gemacht, was ich bin und niemand, nicht einmal ich, wird mich je ändern können. So sehr ich es auch ersehne, der Wille meines Vaters hat sich so tief in mich eingebrannt, so tief, dass es keinen Ausweg gibt. Kaum konnte ich sprechen, hat er mir den Mund verboten. Ich habe nie wirklich sprechen gelernt, nie wirklich gelernt, eine andere eigene Meinung zu haben. Mein Vater hat mich regelrecht dressiert. Und das wichtigste war, es sah immer so aus, als ob ich wirklich das machen würde, was _ich _wollte; am deutlichsten für mich.

Ja, ich wusste nicht, das ich gefangen war, dass ich an Fäden hing und mein Vater der Puppenspieler war. Noch heute ertappe ich mich dabei, wie ich überlege, wie mein Vater reagieren würde. Noch heute, über seinen Tod hinaus, hat er mich unter Kontrolle. Und niemand weiß, wie es ist, böse zu sein...

_no one knows what it's like  
to be the bad man  
to be the sad man  
behind blue eyes  
and no one knows   
what its like to be hated  
to be faded to telling only lies_

Die Menschen haben mich gehasst. Aber sie konnten nicht anders. Ihr gesunder Menschenverstand sagte ihnen, dass ich böse sei. Und, ja, ich war es, ungewollt, manipuliert, ohne eigene Gefühle. Doch die bösen Blicke trafen mich jedes Mal wie Pfeile, die unbeirrbar ihre tödlichen Wege verfolgten. Doch wenn mein Vater mir auch nur eine nützliche Sache beigebracht hat, dann die Stärke, auch in der schlimmsten Situation eine Maske zu bewahren. Eine Maske, die niemand hinterschauen kann, die niemanden erkennen lässt, dass sie eine Maske ist. Dieser Schein rettete mir ständig meine Autorität, die ich mir in Hogwarts erarbeitet hatte. Um mein Selbst zu verstecken, habe ich Lügen über Lügen erzählt, die Leute nach meinem - oder soll ich sagen, nach meines Vaters- Willen manipuliert. In diesen Sachen bin ich ein Meister, noch heute...

_no one knows what its like  
to feel these feelings  
like I do, and I blame you!  
no one bites back as hard  
on their anger  
none of my pain woe  
can show through  
  
_

Ich heiße Malfoy. Und der Name Malfoy ist eine Verpflichtung. Eine Verpflichtung zu gehorchen, eine Verpflichtung Ehre zu bringen und eine Verpflichtung böse zu sein. Ein Malfoy muss stolz auf das sein, was er ist; stolz auf die Taten, die er vollbringt. Es gibt nichts, das besser ist, als ein Malfoy. Nichts und Niemanden.

Ich fühle mich eingeengt, eingeengt durch meinen Vater. In meinem Denken, Fühlen und Trachten, jedes Mal frage ich ihn gedanklich um seine Meinung. Es tut weh, wenn ich mich dabei ertappe. So unheimlich weh. Ich merke, dass ich abhängig bin, abhängig von einem Mann, der so vieles Schlimmes getan hat, so vieles Schreckliches für alle Menschen, im Dienste eines noch viel schrecklicheren Herrschers. Und diesem Mann habe ich alles zu verdanken...

Es hat lange gedauert, bis ich merkte, dass die Welt sich nicht um mich drehte. So unendlich lange. Und der Prozess ist immer noch nicht beendet.

_no one knows what its like   
to be mistreated, to be defeated  
behind blue eyes  
no one knows how to say  
that they´re sorry and don´t worry_

_I´m not telling lies_

_but my dreams they aren´t as empty  
as my conscious seems to be   
I have hours, only lonely  
my love is vengeance  
that´s never free_

_  
no one knows what its like  
to be the bad man, to be the sad man  
behind blue eyes._

Jemand sagte einmal "Freiheit beginnt da, wo man bereit ist, Fehler zu begehen." Ja, das stimmt. Aber als Malfoy darf man keine Fehler begehen! Das ist das erste, was einem Malfoy eingeprügelt wird. Freiheit... Was ist das? Ich war nie frei, ich war nie bereit einen Fehler zu machen... und trotz alledem, habe ich eine Menge falsch gemacht...

**Draco dormiens numquam titillandus **

Interlude ende 

* * *

So, das nächste Mal geht's dann normal weiter. Und ich hoffe, dass ich es in den Ferien schaffe, zumindest fertig zu schreiben. Ja, es wird, denke ich, nicht mehr all zu viele Kapitel geben.

Tarivi: So, meine zweite Reviewbeantwortung für dich... Was soll ich schreiben? Wir verstehen uns auch ohne Worte. -knuddl-

Snuggles2: Tut mir echt leid, dass ich so selten hochlade... Aber ich hab meine Story so oft umgeschmissen, dass ich ständig quasi wieder von vorne anfangen musste... Nya, so schlimm ist es auch nicht. -grins- Aber find ich trotzdem klasse, dass du immer noch dabei bist.

Leseteufel: -lach- Ja, der Film hat auch seine guten Seiten, auch wenn ich denke, dass die schlechten überwiegen... Aber die Szene fand ich einfach genial. -grins-

darkheart1230: Ich meinte Harry Potter 3... Naja, die Szene mit dem Zettel. -zwinker- Wenn du den noch nicht gesehen hast, ist auch nicht schlimm. War kein Spoiler... denke ich...

auxia: Nya. Mit RC und schnell hochladen ist so ne Sache... Aber ich tu mein bestes in den Ferien und hoffe, dass mich meine -im Moment- kussfaule Muse wieder besucht. -grins-

LillyAmalia: -grins- Ich freu mich, dass einer so hartnäckig weiterliest.

nin-chan: Na du? Ja, nachdem ich den Film gesehen habe, hab ich mir gedacht, dass ich diese Szene einbaue... Hab sogar das Kapitel extra deswegen wieder umgeschrieben. Liebe Grüße auch an deine Sista!

P-Amidala: Und wieder ist der Cliffhanger nicht aufgelöst worden... -evilgrin- Aber vielleicht im nächsten? oder übernächsten? Hähä.

Truemmerlotte: Danke schön. Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt. -strahl- Übrigens: Cooler Name -grins-

sabysemilla: Ach, noch jemand, der diese Theorie hegt. -zwinker- Ja, ich kenn da noch ein paar andere... Aber die Szene hat ja auch wirklich eingeladen, sie in diese Richtung zu drehen. -lach-


	18. Kapitel 17

**Disclaimer:** Alle Personen und Handlungsorte gehören der wohl besten Autorin der Welt: J.K.Rowling und nicht mir -sniff-

**Warnung**: Slash... MUHAHAHAHA

**Beta:** Die allerbeste Tarivi im Universum, die jetzt dummerweise in den Urlaub fährt und somit vorerst nicht weiter betan kann. -sniff-

Hi -winkt vorsichtig-

Bitte nicht hauen! Ich weiß, ich weiß... Es dauert immer viel zu lange, bis ich RC update... -läuft rot an und guckt auf den Boden- Aber hey! Über die Ferien hab ich sogar ein Alibi -heftig nick-. Mein Beta haut nämlich ab und ohne Beta lad ich nichts hoch. Nya... Trotzdem danke an alle treuen Leser! Ich liebe euch! -eine Runde Kekse ausgeb-

Aber nun zu Kapitel 17

**

* * *

**

**Running changes**

**Somenthing happens around here**

by Soror Lucis

Harry schaute auf die Uhr und seufzte. Es war schon viertel nach acht und kein Draco weit und breit. Nervös tigerte der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor auf und ab. Es war kalt hier oben, obwohl die Sonne noch nicht ganz untergegangen war. Der Wind pfiff um Harrys Ohren und langsam begann er zu frösteln. Schließlich ließ er sich in einer windgeschützten Stelle nieder und wartete, mit dem stetigen Blick auf die Uhr.

Minute um Minute vergingen, doch der Slytherin tauchte nicht auf. Ein mulmiges Gefühl machte sich in Harry breit, obwohl er versuchte sich nicht all zu große Sorgen zu machen.

_Er wird schon noch auftauchen._

_Es wird ihm etwas dazwischen gekommen sein. _

_Vielleicht wurde er aufgehalten und kann deshalb nicht kommen. _

Er schloss seinen Umhang höher. Der Wind blies durch seine Kleidung hindurch und langsam aber sicher begann Harry zu zittern.

Der Gryffindor sah wieder auf die Uhr. Bald war es neun.

Dann schließlich stand er auf und ging wieder hinein ins Schloss. Er wusste nicht, ob er wütend oder besorgt sein sollte. Schließlich wusste er nicht, was passiert war.

Harry kam an die große Treppe. Stirnrunzelnd blieb er stehen. Sollte er zurück in den Gryffindorturm gehen und schmollen, oder sollte er lieber im Kerker nach dem Rechten sehen. Ohne groß weiter nachzudenken ging er die Treppe hinunter und in Richtung Kerker.

Je tiefer er in die Tiefen des Schlosses vordrang, desto mehr hatte er das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Es gab zwar keine äußerlichen Erscheinung, die diese Angst in ihm hochkommen ließen, doch innerlich fühlte er etwas, was ihn bedrückt machte.

Die letzten Meter rannte er und war froh, dass er keinem Slytherin oder gar Professor Snape begegnete.

Atemlos blieb Harry vor der Steinwand stehen, hinter der der Slytheringemeinschaftsraum lag. Doch kaum war er angekommen, spürte er auch schon wieder den Drang zu gehen. Schließlich konnte er nicht einfach den Saal betreten und fragen, ob jemand Draco gesehen hatte, zumal er noch nicht einmal das Passwort wusste. Kopfschüttelnd drehte er sich wieder um, als sich plötzlich eine Tür in der Wand bildete und Zabini heraustrat. Erstaunt erblickte er Harry.

"Was machst du hier?", fragte er mit forderndem Ton.

"Ich... ich suche Malfoy", druckste Harry, dem auf Anhieb keine bessere Antwort fand. Was hätte er auch sagen sollen? Alles andere hätte sich genauso unglaubwürdig angehört, hätte er nun gelogen, oder die Wahrheit gesagt.

Der schwarzhaarige Slytherin runzelte die Stirn.

"Hier ist er jedenfalls nicht. Genauso wenig, wie Crabbe, Goyle und Nott." Etwas blitzte in seinen Augen auf, doch Harry vermochte nicht zu deuten, was es ihm sagen sollte.

"Weißt du... ähm... wo er sein könnte?", fragte Harry, dem es nun egal war, ob er sich lächerlich machte oder nicht. Hauptsache, er würde jetzt endlich erfahren, was eigentlich los war.

"Nun ja. Draco hat in letzter Zeit Probleme. Aber er hat mir _verboten_ davon zu sprechen", sagte Zabini, ohne dass sich Harry einen Reim daraus machen konnte. Doch dieser funkelte Harry immer noch an, als ob er etwas von ihm verlangte.

"Wie..", wollte Harry zu einer Frage ansetzen, doch er wurde von Zabini unterbrochen.

"Der arme Draco. Sieht den _Wald_ vor lauter Bäumen nicht. Jemand sollte ihn da wieder heraushelfen."

Harry schaute den Slytherin verständnislos an. Falls das, was der Slytherin da sagte einen Sinn hatte, dann sah Harry ihn nicht.

"Aha... Und wo ist er jetzt?", fragte Harry und runzelte die Stirn. Zabini sagte nichts. Er schaute Harry irritiert an.

"Du bist auch nicht gut in Rätselraten...", stellte er enttäuscht fest. Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

"Wenn das ein Rätsel war, dann hab ich es nicht kapiert. Aber ich habe sowieso keine Zeit, für dumme Rätsel. Weißt du jetzt, wo er ist?", fragte Harry aufgebracht, doch Zabini blieb ruhig und schaute den Gryffindor diesmal ernst an.

"Wie ich sagte: Er sieht den _Wald_ vor lauter Bäumen nicht." Betonend wiederholte er das, was er gesagt hatte und seine Augen funkelten vielsagend.

Harry dachte nach. Dann plötzlich wusste er, was Zabini ihm mitteilen wollte. _Natürlich! Er meint den Verbotenen Wald_.

"Okay, Zabini. Keine weiteren Rätsel. Was macht er im Verbotenen Wald?", fragte Harry bestimmt, doch Zabini grinste nur und verschwand wieder durch die Tür in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum.

"Scheiße!" Harry rannte los. Er hatte das schreckliche Gefühl, dass Draco in Schwierigkeiten steckte. _Draco hat in letzter Zeit Probleme... Jemand sollte ihn da wieder heraushelfen..._

Er lief und lief, bis er den Verbotenen Wald erreichte. Er wusste nicht, wo er suchen sollte, er wusste nicht, was ihn erwarten würde, doch er wusste, dass er dort hinein sollte. Zu seiner Erleichterung entdeckte Harry eine Reihe von abgeknickten Ästen, welche noch nicht lange dieses Schicksal ereilt hatte. Er hoffte nur, dass dies auch wirklich die richtige Spur war.

Langsam wurde es dunkler und der Mond war bald die einzige Lichtquelle. Harry streifte nervös in den immer dunkler werdenden Wald. Als er auf eine Lichtung kam, hörte er plötzlich Stimmen, die ihm unangenehm bekannt vorkamen. Er konnte nicht verstehen, was sie sagten, deshalb schlich er sich langsam näher.

"So, hier bleibst du, bis dich die Tiere gefressen haben oder dein Schatzi dich rettet", hörte Harry die kalte Stimme Notts.

"Falls er sich traut", sagte Crabbe und er und Goyle verfielen in ein grunzendes Lachen.

"Crabbe, Goyle! Seid ruhig. Sonst hört uns noch jemand." Sofort waren die beiden Schränke still.

"Lasst mich los! Ihr verdammten Ärsche!" Harry erkannte sofort, dass es sich um Draco handelte, der panisch seine beiden ehemaligen Freunde anschrie.

"Hey! Rede nicht in so einem Ton mit uns!", befahl Nott, "Crabbe, sorge dafür, dass die Seile auch wirklich festsitzen. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass er sich befreien kann."

Harry hörte ein Grunzen von seitens Crabbe und ein schmerzhaftes Aufstöhnen seines Freundes.

"Aua! Das tut weh." Dracos Stimme klang hysterisch.

"Gut so", war Notts Kommentar darauf.

Harry zitterte. Nicht vor Kälte oder gar Angst. Er zitterte vor Wut. Am liebsten wäre er aufgesprungen und hätte Draco heldenmutig befreit. Doch zwischen ihm und seinem Ziel standen drei Todesser in Spe und zwei davon waren doppelt so groß wie Harry und mindestens drei Mal so breit.

Während er noch überlegte, was zu tun sei, hörte er die Abschiedsworte der drei.

"Tja, Malfoy. Du wärst ein guter Todesser geworden. Du bist verschwiegen, kalt, hinterhältig und treu. Doch das wichtigste, was ein Todesser braucht, ist uneingeschränkter Gehorsam gegenüber einer einzigen Person, dem dunklen Lord. Das scheinst du nicht zu besitzen. Und das wird dein Verhängnis sein. Du hast ihn verleugnet und verraten. Du bist es nicht wert, dich einen Slytherin zu nennen. Und wir werden dafür sorgen, dass du deinen Ungehorsam zu spüren bekommst. Kommt, Crabbe und Goyle. Wir wollen ihn ein wenig alleine lassen..."

Ein grässlich gemeines Lachen ertönte und Schritte näherten sich.

Harry schaute sich panisch um, doch es war zu spät. Crabbe, Goyle und Nott betraten die Lichtung und ihr Blick fiel direkt auf den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor.

**To be continued...**

**

* * *

**

Nya. Ist kurz. Aber das ist ja Standart. Ich will auf jeden Fall ganz viel in den Ferien schreiben, versprochen. Denn seit gestern hab ich eine Schwelle überwunden, die mich solange vom Schreiben abgehalten hab. Nun geht's eigentlich relativ flüssig weiter. Und noch was: Es gibt nur noch vier oder fünf Kapitel, denke ich oder auch nur drei... Wir werden es sehen. Aber dann kann ich mich endlich einer anderen Story widmen, die mir schon seit geraumer Zeit im Kopf herum schwebt.

Also alles Liebe,

Eure Soror Lucis

PS.: Was mich mal interessieren würde. -kicher- Okay, bei manchen Nicknames kann ich mir denken, warum diejenige Person so heißt, aber bei manchen würde ich doch gerne einmal die Bedeutung wissen. Also, wenn ihr grade sowieso nichts zu tun habt, dann könntet ihr mir doch mal die Bedeutung eurer Nicknames erklären. -zwinker-

**Leaky Cauldron anno 1985:** Hi Kathi! Na? Wie geht's? Wie steht's mit eurer Übersetzung? Und hat sich Michael Serpent bei dir gemeldet? Nya, auch egal. Danke jedenfalls für die nette Review. -sich immer über Nachrichten von Kathi freut- Wir lesen voneinander? Bis dann.

**Truemmerlotte:** -zwinker- Das ist nett, wenn du nichts dagegen hast, wenn es all zu lange dauert... -sich bei Lotte einhakt- Wenigstens einer. -zwinker- Aber ich tu trotzdem weiterhin mein Bestes!

**sabysemilla:** Ob Happy End oder nicht, das bleibt bis zum Schluss ein Geheimnis... -geheimnisvoll den Finger auf den Mund legt- Nya, jetzt kommt quasi nur noch der Showdown. -Hände reib- Und was Draco angeht. Joa, ihm ist klar geworden, dass der Weg, den er bisher gegangen ist, nicht der Weg war, den er gehen soll. Er macht ja quasi schon seit Anfang eine Veränderung durch.

**Tarivi:** -klopft sich auf den Schenkel- Ha! Du und nicht artikulieren?!? Wenn nicht du, wer dann? Nya. Ich hoffe, du wirst auch beim neuen Projekt (wenn ich's dann mal irgendwann hinkrieg mit dem Prolog) mein Beta sein? -Hundeaugen-

**Snuggles2:** -Fällt auf die Knie- Sorry, wirklich! Ich kenn das Problem, wenn ich immer nachlesen muss... und ich hasse es... aber wenn die Story mir gefällt -zwinker zwinker- dann nehm ich's auch in Kauf. Trotzdem tut's mir leid. -kleinmach-

**Deedochan:** -freut sich über die lange Review- Wie du vielleicht auch bei MIMS gelesen hast, ist mein Beta jetzt bald im Urlaub, deshalb kann ich nicht so oft uploaden... was ich bei RC, Asche auf mein Haupt, ja auch nicht mache... -sniff- Wer der heimliche Lauscher ist, ist immer noch nicht ganz klar... aber zumindest denke ich, dass man es sich jetzt denken kann. -Zaunpfahl rausholt-

**Devilsnight:** Höhö! Tja, du hast recht, Menschen sind Tratschtanten. -lach- Aber es gibt auch Fälle, bei denen man es lieber verheimlicht. -zwinker-

**P-Amidala:** -grins- Auch wenn du nicht wusstest, was du schreiben solltest, war trotzdem nett, dass du was geschrieben hast. -zwinker- Auf jeden Fall ein ganz großes Danke!


	19. Kapitel 18

**Disclaimer:** Alle Personen und Handlungsorte gehören der wohl besten Autorin der Welt: J.K.Rowling und nicht mir -sniff-

**Warnung:** Slash... MUHAHAHAHA

**Beta:** Wer wohl? Die einzigartige, leider viel zu gestresste, kleine Tarivi... –knuddl-

_Hallöchen,_

_So, nach mal wieder all zu langer Zeit, melde ich mich wieder, mit einem neuen Kapitel von RC. Hatte in letzter Zeit ziemlich viel Stress und Unglücksfälle jeglicher Art in meinem Umkreis und bin deshalb ein wenig depressiv, aber es geht wieder langsam Berg auf. Hoffe, ihr könnt mich verstehen. Eventuell werde ich heute noch was schreiben, wenn es mein Computer, der im Moment wieder ziemlich zickt, es zulässt. –zwinker- Übrigens, ich werde am 2. Oktober endlich 18! Dann kann ich das lesen, was ich sowieso schon lese -grins-_

_Nun aber erst mal zu Kapitel 18. Bitte nicht hauen, weil es zu kurz wirkt... ich hatte wirklich riesige Probleme mit diesem Kapitel und, auch wenn das nicht wirklich die beste Taktik zur Lesergewinnung ist: Ich hasse dieses Kapitel und hatte nur deswegen eine solange Schreibblockade. Ich hab es tausendmal verbessert und bin immer noch nicht zufrieden. –seufz-_

**

* * *

**

**Running ****changes**

**Somenthing happens around here**

by Soror Lucis

Crabbe, Goyle und Nott betraten die Lichtung und ihr Blick fiel direkt auf den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor.

------------------

"Na, wen haben wir denn da? Harry Potter, unser ärgster Feind. Du wolltest wohl deinen Gespielen retten." Auf Theodore Notts Gesichtszügen bildete sich ein höhnisches Grinsen. Crabbe und Goyle ergriffen ungewohnt schnell die Initiative und hielten Harrys Arme fest wie Schraubstöcke. So sehr er sich auch wehrte, die beiden hatten keine wirklich große Mühe, ihn festzuhalten.

"Crabbe, Goyle! Bindet ihn ebenfalls an einen Baum!" Kaum hatte Nott den Befehl erteilt, fühlte sich Harry vom Boden gerissen und weggeschleift. Bald kam eine weitere kleine Lichtung in Sicht und dort sah er eine Gestalt, die still und bewegungslos an einen Baum gefesselt dastand. Der Mond beschien die blonden Haare des Slytherins und ließ sie noch silberiger aussehen, als es sonst der Fall war. Er sah nicht auf.

Harry spürte, wie er gegen einen Baum, ganz in der Nähe von Draco gedrückt und festgebunden wurde. Das Seil zog sich schmerzhaft um seine Handgelenke und ein stechender Schmerz durchzuckte ihn.

"Wie hast du uns gefunden, Potter?", fragte Nott und baute sich selbstsicher vor Harry auf.

"Das werde ich dir sicher nicht sagen!" Harry spuckte vor Notts Füße und dieser gab Harry eine klatschende Ohrfeige.

"Du spinnst wohl!", rief der blasse Slytherin und funkelte Harry mit seinen kalten Augen an.

"Wenn hier einer spinnt, dann bin ich es sicherlich nicht!" Harry wusste zwar, dass er dieses Gefecht nicht gewinnen konnte, da es drei gegen einen stand und er zusätzlich noch gefesselt war, aber er ließ sich nicht unterkriegen.

Nott runzelte missbilligend die Stirn und entschied sich dann, nicht darauf zu antworten. Er hob die Hand und schnippte mit den Fingern. Sofort spürte Harry einen Schlag mitten in seine rechte Seite, den Crabbe ausführte. Der dicke Slytherin grinste ihn böse mit seinen gelben Zähnen an und stellte sich dann wieder gerade, offensichtlich auf neue Befehle wartend.

"Und jetzt sag die Wahrheit!", forderte Nott weiter.

"Ich hab in die Glaskugel geschaut."

Wieder ein Schnippen und diesmal ein Schlag in die linke Seite von Goyle.

"Scheint so, als willst du es uns nicht sagen. Auch gut." Er warf Harry einen arroganten Blick zu. "Jedenfalls kannst du bei deinem Liebling bleiben und mit ihm gefressen werden." Er lachte böse und blickte seine beiden Bodyguards an.

"So, dann wollen wir unsere beiden Turteltauben nicht weiter stören. Crabbe, Goyle, unsere Aufgabe ist hiermit beendet. Lasst uns zurückgehen." Mit diesen Worten war Nott verschwunden und seine beiden Scherge trollten sich ebenfalls.

Stille fiel über die Lichtung ein. Irgendwo schuhute eine Eule und die Bäume raschelten im Wind, doch trotzdem herrschte eine unheimliche Stille.

Harry sah zu dem Blondschopf, der den Kopf immer noch gesenkt hielt.

"Draco?"

Keine Antwort. Harry konnte jedoch hören, dass der Slytherin tief einatmete.

"Draco, was ist los?"

Ein trockenes, humorloses Lachen erklang.

"Was los ist? Wir sind beide gefesselt, inmitten eines gefährlichen Waldes, ohne Aussicht auf Rettung. Das ist los!" Dracos Stimme klang wütend.

"Es tut mir leid, dass sie mich erwischt haben. Bitte sei nicht sauer."

"Ich bin nicht sauer auf dich. Ich bin sauer auf mich. Sauer darauf, dass ich dich da hineingezogen habe."

"Du hast mich nirgendwo hineingezogen. Ich bin von selbst hierhin gekommen."

Draco gab darauf keine Antwort. Er hob lediglich den Kopf und schaute Harry an.

"Verdammt, Draco. Du kannst mir nichts vormachen. Erzähl mir die Wahrheit! Warum sind wir hier? Was haben die Slytherins für ein Problem? Und was hat Zabini damit zu tun?"

Der Slytherin seufzte.

"Blaise... Naja, er ist so eine Art selbsternannter Spitzel."

Harry antwortete nicht. Er wartete, dass Draco von alleine weiterredete.

"Er ist in unsere Clique immer ein gleichwertiges angesehenes Mitglied gewesen, obwohl sein Vater kein Todesser ist. Wenn ich recht überlege, war er eigentlich sogar mein einziger _richtiger _Freund. Es liegt wohl an unsere gleichen Wellenlänge oder vielleicht auch an der Tatsache, dass er nichts mit Voldemort zu tun hat.

Und als ich mich mit Nott, Crabbe und Goyle angelegt habe, hat er so getan, als ob er mir genauso den Rücken zukehrte. In Wirklichkeit hat er mir von allen Pläne und Gemeinheiten der anderen drei berichtet."

"Aber dann wusstest du doch auch hiervon, oder?" Harry runzelte die Stirn.

"Ja..."

"Und warum sind wir hier, wenn du Bescheid wusstest?"

"Ich wollte mich nicht verstecken und den Schwanz einziehen."

"Ja, aber..."

"Ich habe es satt, ständig paranoid über meine Schulter zu gucken und zu hoffen, das mich niemand von hinten überfällt. Ich wollte mich den dreien stellen. Aber mit so einer Aktion hab ich nicht gerechnet. Ich dachte eher an so was wie ein Duell oder so."

"Aber warum das alles?"

"Ich habe die _Ehre_ ein Todesser werden zu dürfen in den Wind geschossen und sie wollten mich hiermit warnen. Sozusagen, als Vorgeschmack auf das, was der dunkle Lord mit mir anstellen wird, wenn er mich in die Finger bekommt."

"Das ist furchtbar!"

"Das ist die Wahrheit. Deswegen wollte ich niemanden davon erzählen. Doch jetzt ist es eh zu spät..."

Kurze Zeit herrschte Stille.

"Also haben die drei uns belauscht?"

"Ja. Sie sind mir gefolgt. Ich war so dumm!"

"Und was ist mit Zabini?"

"Ich habe ihm nie von uns erzählt. Eine der wenigen Dinge, die ich vor ihm verschwiegen habe."

"Ich denke, du vertraust ihm."

"Ich wollte nichts riskieren. Ich wusste nicht, wem ich vertrauen konnte. Deswegen habe ich dich auch weggestoßen. Ich... ich... wollte dich dadurch schützen. Ich wollte nicht, dass du dahinein gezogen wirst."

"Dann war die ganze Geheimnistuerei...."

"...nur für dich. Ja." Draco schaute ihn tief in die Augen. Obwohl Harry kaum etwas erkennen konnte, erkannte er doch, das der Slytherin ein -wenn auch mickriges- Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte.

"Ich verstehe." Harry lächelte zurück, nicht sicher, ob Draco es überhaupt sehen konnte.

"Harry?"

"Ja?"

"Ich... liebe dich..."

Harry realisierte erst gar nicht, was der blonde Slytherin gesagt hatte. Als es ihm dennoch bewusst wurde, breitete sich eine wohlige Wärme im innern seines Herzens aus.

"Ich dich doch auch." Der Gryffindor spürte, wie seine Augen begannen zu brennen und fühlte eine einzelne Träne, die ihren Weg über seine Wange bahnte. Er hörte Draco tief einatmen, doch er schwieg. Harry lauschte in die Nacht. _Nichts..._

"Woher wusstest du eigentlich, wo du mich finden konntest?", wechselte Draco urplötzlich das Thema und Harry musste sich erst einmal aus seinen verworrenen Gedanken befreien und sie neu ordnen. Er war überrascht, über den plötzlichen emotionalen Ausbruch, der genauso schnell, wie er gekommen war, auch schon wieder verschwand.

"Von Zabini. Er hat so etwas angedeutet. Hat mir ein Rätsel gestellt und ich musste mir erst mal den Kopf zerbrechen, was er überhaupt von mir wollte." Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Neben sich hörte er Draco leise Kichern.

"Das ist typisch Blaise... Jetzt bin ich beruhigt. Ich kann mir sicher sein, dass ich ihm 100ig vertrauen kann." Harry konnte förmlich spüren, wie dem Slytherin ein Stein vom Herzen fiel.

"Aber warum hat _er_ dich nicht gerettet?", war die brennende Frage, die Harry schon längere Zeit auf den Lippen lag.

"Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er- egal was passiert- seine Tarnung nicht aufgeben soll."

Harry konnte das nicht verstehen. "Ich hätte dich trotzdem sofort zurückgeholt."

Ein trockenes Lachen kam von Draco. "Du bist ja auch ein _edler_ Gryffindor. Wir sind aber Vollblut Slytherins. Warum sind wohl 90 der Todesser ehemalige Slytherins? Weil wir Befehle ausführen, gefühls- und emotionslos."

"Und was machen wir jetzt?" Harry sah in den Himmel. Die große Silberscheibe war kurz davor, hinter den Bäumen zu verschwinden. Bald würden sie gar nichts mehr sehen können. Draco versuchte sich zu bewegen, doch die Seile waren fest, genauso, wie bei Harry.

Irgendwo in der Ferne knackte ein Ast. Harry hielt den Atem an. Doch es folgten keine weiteren Geräusche, bis auf das leise Flüstern der Bäume und dem Rascheln des Laubes auf dem Boden, wenn es eine kleine Windböe erwischte. Es war so still, dass er das Gefühl hatte, sein Herz schlagen zu hören.

"Auf ein Wunder warten..." Draco seufzte und beide lauschten wieder in die Stille.

**To be continued...**

* * *

_So, das war's (fast) von mir. Hier noch die Reviewbeantwortungen (komisches Wort ):_

**Tarivi**: Nein! Du kriegst Draco nicht zu fressen, den brauch ich noch! –zwinker- Hach, ich bin froh, dass wir uns, trotz dieses Praktikums noch sehen können. Das Wochenende war toll! –knuddl- Freu mich schon tierisch auf nächste Woche Samstag, nicht weil ich dann Geburtstag hab (nagut, deshalb auch...), sondern, weil ich euch alle sehe! Hab dich ganz dolle lieb!

**sabysemilla**: -grins- Was in meiner nächsten Story passiert? Wenn ich sie so hinbekomme, wie ich will, dann wird sie lustig... Aber im Moment weiß ich nicht wirklich, ob sie so wird, wie ich will... Meine Geschichten machen sich immer selbstständig. –heul-

**Truemmerlotte**: -smile- Danke für die Review! Joa, das letzte Kapitel war kurz... Aber ich glaube, ich kann keine längeren schreiben... –sigh-

**P-Amidala**: -grins- So richtig romantisches wird es hier (bis eventuell auf den Epilog) nicht wirklich geben... Ist mir grad aufgefallen. Ich hatte eigentlich mehr eingeplant. Aber das böse Plot-Bunny hat mich zu oft gebissen... –zwinker-

**Leaky Cauldron anno1985**: Och Mensch, wir sehn uns in letzter Zeit selten im I-net... Aber das wird wohl daran liegen, dass ich seltener online und in diesen wenigen Fällen beschäftigt bin. Nya. Passt schon... Aber im Moment hab ich keine Zeit zum surfen und quatschen... Sorry –zwinker-

**DarkLuzie**: -rotwerd- Ja, ich hatte zwar viel Zeit zum Schreiben, hab sie aber nicht wirklich nützen können... –kleinmach- Aber ich tu trotzdem mein Bestes. –heftig nick-

**Isis712**: -grml- Wo steckst du? Was machst du? Ich hör nichts mehr von dir! –seufz- Jessica hat mir nur erzählt, dass du auf einer anderen Schule bist. Nya, wenigstens hast du eine Schule gefunden, auf der es dir (hoffentlich) Spaß macht. –zwinker- Aber mich einfach ganz alleine bei unserm lieben Becker-Fulda und vor allem beim Ackern zu lassen! –tob- -Isis böse anfunkel- Auch egal, da muss ich durch! Meld dich aber mal!

**nin-chan**: Nein, keine Angst Nin. Ich werde Harry nicht umbringen, das überlass ich unserer lieben J.K.Rowling, obwohl ich das nicht wirklich glaube... Aber das ist ja schließlich ein ganz anderes Thema . Wie geht es euch so? Hab gestern mit Caro Bilder von Schweden angeguckt. Mensch ist das schön da... –schwärm- Ich hoffe, wir sehn/hörn/lesen uns mal wieder (am liebsten sehn –grins-).


	20. Kapitel 19

**Disclaimer**: Alle Personen und Handlungsorte gehören der wohl besten Autorin der Welt: J.K.Rowling und nicht mir -sniff-

**Warnung**: Slash... MUHAHAHAHA

**Beta:** Mein Tarivi-Beta. -knuddl-

Hallo –wink-

Lang lang ist's her... –verkriech- Aber wisst ihr was? Ich habe es am Wochenende geschafft, Running Changes zu beenden. Noch dieses und ein weiteres Kapitel kommen... und ein Epilog. Dann ist zu Ende... Aber neue Projekte sind in Planung. Sitz hier grad halbblind und hoffe, ich mache nicht all zu viele Schreibfehler. Hab nämlich so komische Augentropfen bekommen, weil ich beim Augenarzt war. Jetzt seh ich nur noch alles verschwommen. Wer also ein oder zwei Schreibfehler entdeckt, der darf sie behalten.

Grüße,

Soror Lucis

* * *

**Running changes**

**Somenthing happens around here**

by Soror Lucis

"Harry?... Harry!" Ron zog die Vorhänge von Harrys Himmelbett zur Seite und blickte hinein. Doch er fand nur ein vereinsamtes Kissen und eine feinsäuberlich gefaltete Decke vor. Verwirrt blickte er um sich. _Wo ist er?_ Er schaute auf das kleine Nachttischchen neben Harrys Bett. Dort lagen diverse Papiere, Stifte, eine Lampe, ein Knopf, ein Stück Radiergummi und die Karte des Rumtreibers. _Die Karte des Rumtreibers..._

Der rothaarige Gryffindor schaute sich vorsichtig um. Das stetige Schnarchen aus Nevilles Bett und das allgemeine gleichmäßige Atmen verriet ihm, dass der gesamte männliche Bestand der Sechstklässler, bis auf ihn und offensichtlich auch Harry, süß und selig schlief. Leise nahm er die Karte und setzte sich mit ihr auf Harrys Bett.

"Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin."

Auf dem Pergamentstück zeichneten sich Linien, die letztendlich die Umrisse des Schlosses und dessen Gelände bildeten. Rons Finger strichen über das feine Gewebe, auf der Suche nach dem Namen seines besten Freundes. Doch er war unauffindbar. Bis er plötzlich ganz am Rand seines Blickwinkels eine Bewegung sah. Seine Augen wanderten zu den gekräuselten Strichen, die den Verbotenen Wald darstellten. Fünf kleine Punkte tummelten sich an einer Stelle. Nur mit zugekniffenen Augen konnte Ron die durcheinanderwuselnden Buchstaben zu bekannten Namen zusammensetzen.

_Vincent Crabbe_

_Gregory Goyle_

_Theodore Nott_

_Draco Malfoy_

und

_Harry Potter_

Rons Blick schweifte intuitiv zu den Slytherin Kerkern. Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins ging ein _Blaise Zabini_ auf und ab. Ron schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann kam Bewegung in die fünf Punkte im Verbotenen Wald. Crabbe, Goyle und Nott gingen Richtung Schloss. Die beiden anderen Punkte blieben bewegungslos im Wald.

Ron wusste nicht, was los war, doch er wusste, was er zu tun hatte. Er zog sich eilig, doch leise an und schlich sich schnell aus dem Schlafsaal. Dann rannte er die Treppe hinunter, öffnete die Tür zu den Mädchenräumen und lief die Wendeltreppe hinauf. Erst zu spät erinnerte er sich daran, was in den nächsten Sekunden passieren würde. Kaum hatte er die Treppe betreten, ertönte ein ohrenbetäubendes Heulen und die Stufen unter seinen Füßen verschmolzen zu einer Rutsche, die er sofort rückwärts hinunterpurzelte.

Fluchend setzte er sich auf und massierte sich seinen angeschlagenen Kopf. In den Jungenschlafsälen wurde es lauter, aber nur ein paar böse Schimpfer erreichten Rons Ohren. Bei den Mädchen öffneten sich ein paar Türen und schließlich erschien eine verschlafene Lavender Brown an der Treppe und starrte ihn mit halbgeöffneten Augen an.

"Was ist denn?", fragte sie genervt.

"Ich muss dringend mit Hermine sprechen!" Ron hüpfte nervös von einem Bein aufs andere. Lavender runzelte die Stirn und verschwand dann aus dem Türrahmen. Man hörte ein leises Getuschel und vor allem Gelächter im Mädchenzimmer, dann öffnete sich die Tür wieder und Hermine trat hinaus. Sie hatte sich einen Morgenmantel umgeworfen und rieb sich gähnend die Augen.

"Mensch Ron, was ist denn?" Sie gähnte noch einmal herzhaft und schaute Ron dann fragend an. Das Getuschel und Gelächter in den Schlafräumen war noch nicht abgeklungen.

"Komm, zieh dir was an. Wir müssen zu Harry!" Ron hatte es viel zu eilig, als dass er ihr groß Rede und Antwort stehen wollte. Doch Hermine schaute ihn nur kopfschüttelnd an.

"Ron. Fang von vorne an... Wo ist Harry? Und warum müssen wir zu ihm? Ist was passiert?"

"Er ist im Wald." Ron drehte nervös die Karte des Rumtreibers in seinen Händen.

"Was sucht er denn im Wald?" Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. Der rothaarige Gryffindor faltete hastig die Karte des Rumtreibers auseinander und deutete auf die besagte Stelle.

"Sieh selbst." Er zeigte ihr die beiden Punkte, die immer noch unbeweglich im Wald standen und dann die drei anderen, die mittlerweile den Wald verlassen hatten und bald das Schloss erreichen würden. Hermine blickte verwirrt auf das Pergamentstück und schließlich wandte sie ihren Blick wieder Ron zu.

"Was macht Malfoy denn bei ihm?"

Ron, der wirklich keine Lust auf lange Erklärungen hatte, zumal er die Antwort selber nicht so genau wusste, meinte nur: "Das ist eine lange Geschichte. Frag Harry lieber selbst, wenn wir bei ihm sind. Aber jetzt zieh dir was an und komm mit!"

Hermine sah den entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck ihres Freundes und gehorchte. Wenige Sekunden später tauchte sie in voller Montur wieder auf und beide verließen schnell den Gemeinschaftraum. Ron hatte derweil den Tarnumhang geholt und beide verbargen sich unter ihm. Harry hatte ihn aus unerfindlichen Gründen im Schlafsaal gelassen.

Mit einem stetigen Blick auf die Karte huschten sie durch die langen, dunklen Gänge von Hogwarts und erreichten letztendlich den Eingang. Crabbe, Goyle und Nott waren mittlerweile in ihrem Gemeinschaftraum angekommen und saßen offensichtlich zusammen am Feuer. Der Blaise-Punkt hatte sich zu ihnen gesellt.

Die beiden Gryffindors verließen das Schloss und liefen schnell in Richtung Wald. Immer noch hatte sich weder der Draco- noch der Harry-Punkt bewegt.

Als sie den Wald erreichten atmeten beide noch einmal tief ein und machten sich durch das wüste Gestrüpp auf in Richtung der beiden anderen. Es war stockdunkel und Ron hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, sich voranzutasten und nicht daran zu denken, in wie viele Spinnenweben er hineingriff. Hermione zauberte von Zeit zu Zeit eine kleine Flamme auf die Spitze ihres Zauberstabes, um einen kurzen Blick auf die Karte zu werfen und sich dann neu zu orientieren. Sie waren nicht mehr weit entfernt.

"Worauf werden wir stoßen, wenn wir da sind?", fragte Hermine ängstlich. Ron wusste es nicht. Darüber hatte er die ganze Zeit nachgedacht. Er wusste zwar einiges mehr über Harry und seine Beziehung zu Draco, aber er war sich sicher, dass er nicht auf dem neusten Stand war. Er wusste nicht worauf sie treffen würden.

"Keine Ahnung. Aber wir sollten leise sein." Ron berührte seine Freundin kurz an der Schulter und dann gingen sie weiter.

Ron lauschte in die Nacht hinein. Aber er hörte nichts, was nicht in einen dunklen, unheimlichen Wald voller Spinnen gehörte. Langsam schlichen sie sich weiter. Bis Ron plötzlich stoppte und seinen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen legte. Hermine blieb sofort stehen, doch mit ihrem letzten Schritt war sie auf einen kleinen Ast getreten, der nun unter ihrem Gewicht zerbarst. _Knacks!_

Rons Herz rutschte ein paar Meter nach unten. Das Geräusch war ihm in der allgemeinen Stille noch lauter vorgekommen, wie es eigentlich war. Erschrocken hielt er den Atem an, genauso wie Hermine. Doch nichts geschah, jedoch hörte auch das, sowieso schon weit entfernte und leise, Gemurmel, das Ron gehört hatte auf. Sie warteten einige Zeit, dann beschloss der Rotschopf, dass sie weitergehen konnten.

Irgendwann hörte er wieder das leise Gemurmel. Jedoch nicht lange. Aber er wusste, dass es nicht mehr weit sein konnte. Hermine traute sich nicht, noch einmal Licht zu machen, da sie eventuelle Gefahren damit auf sie Aufmerksam machen konnten.

Als sie zwischen zwei dichten Büschen hindurchtraten, standen sie plötzlich auf einer Lichtung. Soweit Ron es erkennen konnte, waren sie nicht alleine. Zwei Personen standen unweit von einander entfernt an jeweils einem Baum. Beide rührten sich jedoch nicht. Ron erkannte, dass eine von ihnen sein Freund Harry war.

"Wer ist da?", hörte Ron Harrys Stimme, "Ron? Bist du das?"

"Harry, spinn nicht. Hier ist doch keiner", meinte die andere Person, die eindeutig Malfoy war. Ron konnte nicht anders, er musste grinsen. Er und Hermine traten näher an die beiden ran und mit einer glatten Bewegung warf er den Tarnumhang ab. Hermine rief: "Lumos!" und ein Licht erschien auf ihrem Zauberstab.

"W-was...", stotterte Malfoy, was Ron überraschte. Er hatte den selbstsicheren, arroganten Malfoy noch nie stottern gehört.

"Ron, wie habt ihr uns gefunden?" Harry war überrascht aber durchaus glücklich darüber.

"Die hochwohlgeborenen Herren Moony, Wurmschwanz, Tatze und Krone haben uns dabei geholfen." Ron schwenkte die Karte des Rumtreibers.

"Wer sind...", wollte Malfoy ansetzen, doch Ron unterbrach ihn kalt.

"Harry, was machst du hier? Was ist passiert?"

"Lange Geschichte, Ron. Würdest du mich erst mal losbinden?" Erst jetzt viel es Ron auf, dass Harry und auch Draco an die Bäume gefesselt waren. Sofort ging er hinter Harrys Baum und löste die Fesseln. Harry massierte seine Handgelenke und ging dann zu dem Slytherin, um ihn auch loszubinden.

"Aber Harry, was machst du da? Der kann doch hier bleiben!", meinte Ron entsetzt und verwirrt. Dieser Slytherin hatte Harry verletzt und ihn beleidigt. Warum sollte sein Freund- gerade die Person, die so verletzt worden war- ihm helfen. Oder war er mal wieder nicht auf dem neusten Stand?

"Ron, Draco ist auf unserer Seite", war Harrys Kommentar dazu. Völlig sprachlos starrte Ron auf Harry und Malfoy, die sich um den Hals fielen. Eine lange, zärtliche Umarmung folgte und der Kiefer des rothaarigen Gryffindors klappte weit nach unten. Hermine, die die ganze Zeit über ohne ein Wort zu sagen zugesehen hatte, schritt nach vorne.

"Mo-mo-mo-moment! Stopstopstop! Hättet ihr die Freundlichkeit, mir zu erklären, WAS HIER VERDAMMT NOCH MAL VORGEHT? Ron, sag was!"

"Ähm... Ich meine... äh...nun ja...", stotterte er. Warum sollte er was sagen? Schließlich wusste er auch nicht, was eigentlich los war. Er hob die Schultern und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Harry!", wandte sich Hermine schließlich an den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor, da sie aus Ron nichts hinausbekam.

"Draco... Also... Er ist auf unserer Seite." Harry war sichtlich eingeschüchtert, durch Hermines Wutausbruch.

"Aber..." Sie blickte abwechselnd auf den Slytherin und den Gryffindor.

"Nein. Ehrlich. Wir sind jetzt Freunde."

"...Das sehe ich...", murmelte Ron und schaute seinen besten Freund traurig und irgendwie enttäuscht an.

"Hey, nicht so begeistert. Ihr müsst ja nicht mit mir klar kommen! Ich bin lediglich auf _Harrys_ Seite. Ob ihr damit ein Problem habt, oder..." Weiter kam Draco nicht, denn er wurde von einem Aufschrei Hermines unterbrochen.

"Verdammt! Das ist es... Das ist schrecklich! Wir müssen zu Dumbledore!" Mit diesen Worten zog sie Ron am Ärmel und bedeutete den beiden anderen, ihr zu folgen. Harry und Draco tauschten irritierte Blicke, aber sie gehorchten.

To be continued...

* * *

**auxia**: Mach ich Danke für die Review.

**Truemmerlotte**: Danke für die Review! Nya... lange Kapitel... –räusper- Es dauert lange, bis ich hochlade, aber lang sind die ja nicht. –grins-

**Snuggles2**: Danke schön. –zwinker- Das nächste Kapitel wird bestimmt bald hochgeladen. Diesmal dauert's nicht so lange.

**Liz Black**: Danke für die Review! –gg- Ja, Schande auf mein Haupt... Aber ich hab ziemlich viel für Schule zu tun und somit keine Zeit zum Schreiben.... –drop-

**Leaky Cauldron anno 1986**: Hi –wink- Hehe… wer sagt, dass es ein Happy End gibt? –evilgrin- Naja... hast schon recht...

**Isis712**: Hey du, lang nichts mehr gehört... –sniff- Gah! Ich hab so wenig Zeit... ich glaube, ich muss Griechisch aufhören. Dann hat der Ackern keinen mehr in der 12. Nya... Ist einfach zu viel Stress...

**Tarivi**: -sigh- Endlich fertig... Endlich.... ENDLICH... –gg- Du bist der beste Beta der Welt gewesen (für RC, denn weitere Storys folgen... )! Hab dich super dolle lieb! –knuddl-

**LillyAmalia**: Danke! Ach ja, ich bin ja jetzt schon über einen Monat 18! –gg- Danke auch für den Geburtstagsgruß.

**sabysemilla**: Danke für die Review! Auch ein Kind des Oktobers? –grins- Da kenn ich viele... und jetzt noch eine! –zwinker-

**Deedochan**: Danke schön! Ja, ich hab weitergemacht... wenn auch nicht schnell –drop-. Aber das nächste Kapitel ist schon fertig und betagelesen, also wird das wohl nicht all zu lange dauern. –zwinker-


	21. Kapitel 20

**Disclaimer**: Alle Personen und Handlungsorte gehören der wohl besten Autorin der Welt: J.K.Rowling und nicht mir -sniff-

**Warnung**: Slash... MUHAHAHAHA

**Beta:** Mein Tarivi-Schatz, der mir keine Reviews mehr schreibt –sniff-

_So, letztes Kapitel... –sniff- _

_Ich hoffe, die Story gefällt euch auch mit diesem Ende. –hofft- Bald kommt noch ein (eher unwichtiger) Epilog. Dann ist aber wirklich Schluss. _

_Die Zeit war schön mit euch... –ins Taschentuch schnief- Hab aber noch eine Bitte an euch: Bitte schreibt mir eine Review... Ich bin bei so vielen Leuten auf der Fav bzw. Author Alert List, die ich gar nicht kenne. Dabei bin ich ein ganz netter Mensch und beiße keinen, der mir Reviews schickt. –zwinker- _

**

* * *

**

**Running changes**

**Somenthing happens around here**

by Soror Lucis

Sie rannten durch die Gänge von Hogwarts. Harry und Draco versuchten vergebens von Hermine eine Antwort über den Grund für ihr mysteriöses Verhalten zu bekommen. Kopfschüttelnd versuchten sie, mit der braunhaarigen Gryffindor Schritt zu halten.

"Hermine, was soll das? Was ist denn los?", versuchte es Harry, als sie die Treppe hinauf hechteten. Sie gab jedoch keine Antwort. Ron, mit rotem Gesicht, hielt sich wacker hinter den dreien.

Irgendwann erreichten sie den großen, steinernen Wasserspeier, dem Eingang zum Büro des Schulleiters.

Hermine blieb davor stehen und drehte sich zu Harry um.

"Wie ist das Passwort?", herrschte sie ihn nervös an. Harry, der es nicht kannte, da Dumbledore es regelmäßig änderte, zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Draco stöhnte hörbar auf.

"Du willst uns doch nicht weismachen, dass du uns den ganzen Weg bis hierher laufen lässt und gar nicht weißt, wie wir da rein kommen können?" Er funkelte Hermine böse an.

Harry ging einen Schritt auf den hässlichen Wasserspeier zu und blickte ihn stirnrunzelnd an.

"Okay, versuchen wir einfach ein paar Wörter... ähm... Schokoriegel!"

Nichts geschah.

"Erdnussplätzchen!"

"Orangenpudding!"

"Erdbeerbonbon!"

"Nussschokolade?"

"Krokanteis?"

* * *

_Interlude eines rumsüchtigen Betas für die rumsüchtige Autorin –drop-_

"Rum?"

Harry drehte sich um. „Das ist nicht sehr produktiv", sagte er gereizt zu Hermine.

"Was.. aber.. ich hab doch gar nichts gesagt!"

"Aber irgendwer hat doch grade 'Rum' gesagt. Wer-?" Die anderen sahen ihn stirnrunzelnd an.

"Bist du sicher das es dir gut geht?", fragte Hermine besorgt.

"Hier hat keiner Rum gesagt, Kumpel", ergänzte Ron.

Keiner von ihnen hörte das gemeingefährliche Kichern einer müden Fanfiction Autorin – manche Dinge sollten besser im Dunkeln bleiben...

_by Tarivi_

* * *

"Ähm... Ach ich weiß nichts mehr." Harry blickte die anderen entmutigt an.

Draco schritt selbstbewusst nach vorne und stellte sich, die Arme in die Hüften gestemmt, vor die Steinfigur und räusperte sich.

"Mein Name ist Draco Malfoy. Ich befehle dir, dich zu öffnen!" Er funkelte die Statue mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an, doch sie bewegte sich keinen Millimeter zur Seite.

"Wir wollen mit dem Schulleiter sprechen. Geh beiseite!"

Harry wusste nicht, ob er richtig gesehen hatte, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass sich die 'Maulwinkel' des Wasserspeiers ein wenig verzogen hatten. Irgendwie schien er nun zu grinsen.

"Ähm... Draco, ich glaube, dass bringt nichts", murmelte er. Der blonde Slytherin schnaubte und drehte sich um.

"Irgendwelche besseren Vorschläge?", fragte er und guckte besonders provozierend Hermine an. Die Gryffindor zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Daran habe ich nicht gedacht", sagte sie entschuldigend.

Die vier Gestalten seufzten. Doch wenige Sekunden später tauchte der weißhaarige Schulleiter hinter einer Ecke auf.

"Hallo, sucht ihr hier etwas bestimmtes?" Dumbledore sah die vier Schüler an.

"Wir müssen mit ihnen sprechen! Es ist wichtig!", sagte Hermine und verlagerte unruhig ihr Gewicht auf das andere Bein. Dumbledore sah sie fragend an, dann nickte er und stellte sich vor den Wasserspeier.

"Honigbrötchen!"

Der Wasserspeier erwachte zum Leben und schritt zu Seite. Dort wo er gestanden hatte, öffnete sich eine Treppe, die nach oben führte. Dumbledore ging vor.

Oben angekommen blieb er vor der Tür stehen und blickte seine Schüler schelmisch an.

"Ich habe keinen so hohen Besuch erwartet. Wundert euch also nicht über meine Unordnung." Er öffnete die Tür und betrat sein Büro, die anderen vier auch. Unordentlich konnte man dieses Büro nicht nennen, es war das reinste Schlachtfeld. Aber irgendwie schon doch alles dahin zu gehören, wo es war.

Die vier Jugendlichen setzten sich auf die Stühle, die Dumbledore herzauberte und er selber setzte sich hinter seinen großen, vollgepackten Schreibtisch.

"Also? Was kann ich für euch tun?", begann er. Hermine sprang aus ihrem Stuhl auf und lief nervös ein paar Kreise.

"Professor Dumbledore, eigentlich kann ich ihnen gar nicht genau sagen, was eigentlich los ist..." Ein genervtes Stöhnen kam aus Dracos Richtung. "... viel mehr können ihnen Harry und Ron erzählen, warum wir hier sind."

Beide, Ron und Harry starrten Hermine fragend und danach sich gegenseitig an. Schulterzuckend drehten sie sich wieder zu Dumbledore.

"Also... ähm... Ich weiß nicht, worauf du hinaus willst, Hermine", meinte Ron und Harry nickte stumm.

"Ist denn das so schwer? Ihr habt wirklich ein Gedächtnis, wie ein Sieb alle beide! Und ich hab es doch nur von euch erfahren... Gerade ihr müsstet wissen, was ich meine!" Hermine blickte sie ungläubig an. Doch die beiden blieben stumm. Sie wandte sich wieder an Dumbledore.

"Professor, ich glaube, Voldemort wird bald den Krieg beginnen."

Stille. Totenstille. Harrys Mund stand offen, Ron machte große Augen und Draco hob eine Augenbraue. Dumbledore legte seine Hände übereinander. Er atmete ruhig ein.

"Nun erzähle mir, wie du auf diese Idee kommst?" Er blickte sie über den Rand seiner Brillengläser an.

"Zu Anfang dieses Halbjahres hatte Professor Trelawney eine erneute Prophezeiung. Ich weiß nicht, ob man es ihnen erzählt hat. Ich war nicht dabei, deshalb können ihnen Harry und Ron wohl viel mehr erzählen." Sie blickte ihre beiden Freunde an. Beide bekamen hochrote Köpfe.

_"Er, dessen Name nicht genannt wird, wird den Auserwählten töten _

_oder durch die Hand des Auserwählten sterben._

_Zwei Feinde werden sich lieben lernen und sich vereinen._

_Ist dieses Zeichen geschehen, wird der dunkle Lord_

_sein Ende oder seinen Triumph bald vor Augen haben..."_

Harry ergriff die Initiative.

"Ja, Professor Trelawney hatte eine erneute Prophezeiung. Sie sagte, dass der letzte Kampf stattfinden würde, sobald sich zwei Feinde lieben lernen und vereinen. Ich weiß allerdings nicht, was damit..." Dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Er blickte Hermine mit großen Augen an, dann sah er zu Draco und dann zu Dumbledore. Seine Gedanken schwebten durcheinander und sein Kopf wurde heiß. Ein kalter Schauer überlief seinen Rücken. Draco, bei dem der Groschen auch zu fallen schien, wurde blass. Noch blasser, als er ohnehin schon war. Dumbledore sah Harry weiter fragend an.

"Nun... ähm... Ich denke, dass ist geschehen." Er blickte Draco verunsichert an.

"Ich versteh nur Bahnhof..." Ron blickte in die Runde.

"Ach komm schon! Bist du so naiv oder tust du nur so? Harry und Draco lieben sich! Und sie waren immer Feinde! Zwei Feinde, die sich lieben lernen? Begreifst du es?" Hermine lief wieder nervös durch den Raum und funkelte Ron mitleidlos an. Der rothaarige Gryffindor sank auf seinem Stuhl zusammen. Jetzt hatte er es verstanden.

Dumbledore regte sich nicht. Er blickte lediglich von Harry zu Draco und wieder zurück. Schließlich rückte er ruhig seine Brille zurecht.

"Der Inhalt der Prophezeiung war mir durchaus bekannt. Jedoch wusste ich nichts von den neueren Ereignissen. Harry, Mr. Malfoy, hat Hermine recht?" Beide nickten.

Der alte Mann stand auf und ging zu seinem Kamin. Er schüttete etwas ins Feuer und wartete ein paar Sekunden. Dann erschien der Kopf von Professor McGonagall. Sie schaute mit strengen Blick hinauf zu dem Schulleiter.

"Albus, was kann ich für Sie tun?"

"Minerva, könnten Sie bitte die gesamte Lehrerschaft zu mir ins Büro beordern? Wir müssen etwas bereden."

"Was ist denn passiert?", fragte sie und blickte zu den Schülern, die mit nervös auf ihren Stühlen saßen.

"Voldemort kommt zurück." Dumbledore schaute sie ernst an. Die Lehrerin machte große Augen. Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob sie so erschrocken war, weil Dumbledore seinen Namen genannt hatte, oder wegen der Tatsache, dass er zurück kam. Ein paar Sekunden bewegte sich nichts im Raum, dann schließlich nickte der Kopf im Feuer still und verschwand.

Harry, Draco, Ron und Hermine saßen im Raum der Wünsche an einem runden Tisch auf ein paar Kissen und schwiegen sich an. Das Gespräch mit der gesamten Lehrerschaft war seit einer Stunde beendet. Die meisten Lehrer waren wieder in ihre Schlafgemächer zurückgekehrt. Professor McGonagall hatte den Auftrag bekommen, zum Zaubereiministerium zu gehen, um mit Fudge zu reden. Professor Trelawney hatte man in den Krankenflügel einweisen müssen. Sie hatte einen Nervenzusammenbruch erlitten. Snape war auch verschwunden, nachdem Dumbledore ihm geheimnisvoll zugenickt hatte. Ohne Worte war er dann aus dem Raum geweht.

Die vier Jugendlichen waren viel zu aufgeregt, als dass sie schlafen gehen konnten. Ron kaute an seinen Fingernägeln, Harry blickte aus dem Fenster, Draco hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und Hermine klopfte mit den Fingern auf dem Tisch.

"Sagt doch einer mal was. Ich werde noch wahnsinnig!", schoss es aus Hermine heraus.

"Ladies first...", murmelte Draco. Und die Gryffindor sandte ihm einen giftigen blick zu.

"Draco lass gut sein." Harry blickte ihn an. "Wir müssen lernen, alle miteinander auszukommen."

Draco seufzte. "Okay, Harry. Dir zu Liebe." Er streckte seine Hand aus und Hermine, die ihn immer noch böse anfunkelte, drückte sie wiederwillig. Das gleiche machte auch Ron.

"Freunde?", fragte Harry und sah in die Runde.

"Freunde..", kam es nacheinander von den anderen drei.

"Ich hoffe, ihr meint es ernst. Denn bald kommen Zeiten, da sind Freunde wichtig."

Hermine seufzte und legte ihren Kopf auf Rons Schulter. Dieser legte einen Arm um sie. Er blickte Harry an und wurde rot im Gesicht. Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor schmunzelte nur. Hatte er es doch gewusst.

Er merkte, wie eine kühle Hand nach der seinen griff. Er schaute in das eisigblaue Augenpaar, dass ihm seine Gedanken stahl. Harry rutschte etwas näher zu seinem Freund und küsste ihn liebevoll auf den Mund. Der Slytherin schloss die Augen und ein unauffälliges Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen. Harry fühlte, dass er dem Himmel noch nie so nah gewesen war. Er ließ sich in die Arme des anderen fallen und verschwendete keinen weiteren Gedanken an die Zukunft. Nur das Hier und Jetzt zählte, nur dass Zusammensein und die Geborgenheit, die er fühlte waren ihm noch wichtig.

Es würde harte Zeiten kommen. Sie würden viele Opfer fordern. Viele Opfer auf beiden Seiten. Viele unschuldige Opfer. So passierte es in jedem Krieg. Am Ende würde sich entscheiden, welche Seite gewinnen würde. Und Harry wusste, dass er nur einen Sieg überleben konnte. Er würde kämpfen, bis zum bitteren Ende. Für die Guten, für die Leute die er liebte, für alle Menschen.

Doch daran wollte er nicht denken. Er wollte die andere Person, die seine Arme über ihn gelegt hatte, spüren. Er wollte nur an Draco denken, an seinen Geruch, an sein Aussehen, an seine liebevolle Art, auch an seine schlechten Seiten, an die Liebe, die er für ihn empfand und die mit jeder Sekunde stärker zu werden schien und an das Gefühl, geliebt zu werden.

_---- the end---_

* * *

_Sop... Hoffe ihr seid zufrieden. Den wirklichen Kampf mit Voldi wollte ich nicht schreiben. Ihr könnt euch selbst überlegen, wie's weitergeht. Ich für meinen Teil sehe die Geschichte als beendet. Vielleicht packt mich irgendwann noch mal die Muse und ich schreibe noch einen zweiten Teil. Aber ich denke nicht. Ich bin der Meinung, dass man gehen soll, wenn's am schönsten ist. –gg- Hey, und denkt an die Review. –zwinker-_

**blub:** Ähm... ja danke –grins-

**auxia:** Jaaa, ich liebe es gemein zu sein. –lach- Danke für die Review!

**Kaktus**: Ja, Soror Lucis heißt soviel wie Schwester des Lichts. Hey, der erste, der mich danach fragt. –freu- Nya, den Namen hab ich mir "ausgedacht" als ich noch kein Latein hatte, mittlerweile bin ich im 2. Jahr. Und ja, bald kommt bestimmt was neues von mir. –ganz sicher ist- hab schon eine größere Story in Planung und ein paar Shortstorys im Kopf. Nur nicht so viel Zeit, das alles aufzuschreiben. –drop-

**Leaky Cauldron anno 1985:** Höhö! Nein, ich trenne die beiden doch nicht… Was hältst du von mir? –zwinker- Bin ein ganz liebes, braves Schäfchen. Die Unschuld in Person. –räusper- Nya. Jetzt ist jedenfalls Schluss.... –sniff- Aber der Epilog ist toll (laut Caro und noch einer Freundin)... Nya... Fluff pur... Oo –knuddl-

**Vivialives**: Und? Hast du's gelesen? Das hier auch? –neugierig ist- Hör mal, was ist mit dir und Caro? –sich Sorgen macht- Caro hat so was angedeutet.... Nya. Egal. Wir sind ein tolles Trio und nichts kann uns auseinander bringen, oder? –blinzel-


	22. Epilog

**Disclaimer**: Alle Personen und Handlungsorte gehören der wohl besten Autorin der Welt: J.K.Rowling und nicht mir -sniff-

**Warnung**: Slash... MUHAHAHAHA

**Beta:** Meine Tarivi, die morgen Geburtstag hat und der ich dieses Kapitel widme, als Danke dafür, dass sie meine beste Freundin ist. Ich hab dich lieb, Schatz! –knuddl-

**

* * *

**

**Epilog**

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming_

Die Morgensonne kitzelte ihn an der Nase. Doch es machte ihm nichts. Er lag auf dem rechten Arm gestützt und schaute auf die Person neben ihm. Der blonde Junge lächelte.

Harry lag da und schlief immer noch. Er war ganz weit weg in seinen Träumen und doch so nah. Auf seinen Lippen lag ein entspanntes Lächeln und er atmete regelmäßig und langsam.

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure  
_

Nein, Draco konnte nicht einfach einschlafen. Er wollte jede Sekunde, die sie hier gemeinsam verbringen konnten auskosten, er wollte den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor nicht einfach neben sich spüren, er wollte ihn in sich aufnehmen und nie wieder hergeben. Er wollte nicht einfach einschlafen und vielleicht das schönste verpassen. Die entspannten Seufzer, das unmerkliche Zwinkern der Augenlider und das Zucken von Harrys Nasenspitze, wenn Draco leicht auf sein Gesicht pustete. Das alles war viel zu wertvoll, um es einfach zu verpassen.

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Selbst wenn er von ihm träumen würde. Es könnte nie so schön sein, wie gerade in diesem Moment. Es wäre nicht das selbe. Selbst der romantischste Traum konnte die Realität nicht übertrumpfen.

Nein, er würde jetzt nicht einschlafen.

_Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
_

Sachte legte Draco seine warme Hand auf Harry Brustkorb. Er konnte deutlich den Herzschlag spüren. Dann legte er seine Hand auf seine Brust und merkte, dass sein Herz genauso schnell schlug, wie das des Gryffindors. Ein Herzschlag... ein gemeinsamer Herzschlag...

Harry seufzte wieder leise. Draco nahm seine Hand und beobachte seinen Freund. Er fragte sich, was er wohl träumte. Es war etwas schönes, das fühlte Draco. Träumte Harry von ihm?

_Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever_

Draco küsste vorsichtig die Augenlider des schlafenden Jungen. Harry atmete hörbar ein und kuschelte sich näher an seinen Arm.

Der Slytherin war so unendlich dankbar, dafür, dass er hier sein konnte, hier bei Harry. Und er wollte nie wieder woanders sein. Für immer wollte er hier liegen und dem Gryffindor beim Träumen zusehen.

Für immer und ewig...

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
_

Es würden schwere Zeiten auf sie zukommen. Ja, vielleicht war dies das letzte Mal, das Draco und Harry so nahe beieinander sein konnten. Vielleicht würden sie es nie wieder können.

Schwere Zeiten würden kommen....

Und sie würden sie gemeinsam durchstehen...

_I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time_

Draco legte seinen Arm um Harry und kuschelte sich ganz nah an ihn. Wie lange hatte er noch Zeit, diesen Moment zu genießen? Nein, er konnte nicht einfach einschlafen. Er wollte nicht einfach einschlafen. Er wollte einfach nur nah sein, nahe bei Harry. So nah es nur ging und keinen Millimeter weiter entfernt.

Nie würde Draco seine Liebe wieder hergeben. Nie würde er Harry wieder hergeben. Nie würde er ihn alleine lassen. Nie...

Die Liebe war das wundervollste Gefühl auf Erden.

_**Fin**_

_

* * *

_

_Lange ist es her, da hat die Soror eine Geschichte bei hochgeladen, von der sie nicht wusste, wie sie wirklich enden sollte. Im Laufe der Geschichte kamen immer mehr böse Plotbunnys und bissen wild um sich. Jetzt ist diese Geschichte zu Ende und die Soror hat wieder Zeit für neue Ideen. Sie dankt allen Reviewern und freut sich schon auf zukünftige Projekte. Danke für alles!_

_Eure Soror Lucis _

**blub: **Bitte, bitte! Gern geschehen. –zwinker- Und danke für die vielen Reviews!

**Tarivi:** Schatz! –umschlängel- Was hätte ich nur ohne dich gemacht? Ja, RC wird jetzt nicht mehr überall mit hingeschleppt, aber es ist ja nicht zu Ende. Es werden bestimmt immer mal wieder Ideen von mir in die Tat umgesetzt werden. - Hab dich lieb! Bis heute Abend. –freut sich drauf-

**Snuggles2**: Höhö... Ja, der Epilog war aber sehr kitschig –zumindest für mich-. Danke für die ganzen lieben Reviews!

DjEngelchen: Sorry, tut mir leid, wenn dir mein Ende nicht gefällt. Aber ich kann und will auch nichts über den Krieg schreiben. Ich denke, das Ende ist gut gesetzt und jeder der damit nicht einverstanden ist, kann sich ein Ende denken oder es schreiben und selbst veröffentlichen. 

**auxia: **Ach was. Es kommen ja noch andere Sachen, sobald ich wieder richtig Zeit hab. Wenn du weiter am Ball bleibst und ab und zu mal auf meinem Profil vorbeischaust, dann wird bestimmt mal irgendwann was Neues auftauchen. –zwinker-

**Kaktus:** Naja... das Ende ist ja trotz Epilog noch offen. Aber ich glaube, ich hab auch gesagt, dass der Epilog eigentlich nicht mehr wirklich die Story vorantreibt. –grins- Ja, ein längeres Projekt ist schon in Planung, aber ich kann dir noch nicht sagen, wie lange das noch dauern wird. Im Moment ist so viel anderes zu tun. –sigh-

**Isis: **Ach ja, dat Jay! Hast du meine Weihnachtsemail bekommen? Hoffe ich mal. Sonst sieht das bestimmt voll unhöflich aus, wenn ich dir auf die SMS nicht geantwortet hab. –zwinker- Hab mal wieder kein Geld... Griechisch hab ich aufgehört. Das war mir einfach zu viel und zu blöd. Alleine Unterricht bei einem Lehrer mit Gedächtnisproblemen zu haben... Nee nee... bin froh, dass ich das schon mal nicht mehr machen muss. Woah! Ich will auch so gute Noten! –sniff- Naja... Wird schon noch. Jedenfalls Schöne Grüße und nen guten Rutsch wünsch ich dir!

**Leaky Cauldron anno1985:** Jaa, hab was neues in Planung. Aber noch wird nichts verraten. –eg- MIMS übersetzen will ich zwar auch, aber der doofe Kerl meldet sich nicht und irgendwie verdirbt der mir dadurch die Laune darauf. Naja, irgendwann mach ich da auch mal weiter. Caro kommt Silvester zu dir? Nagut... Das will ich mal erlauben. Aber das nächste Mal kommst du zu ihr. Hier gibt es auch Leute, die dich kennen lernen wollen. –meld-

**nin-chan: **Ja, wenn's am schönsten ist... Ich mag den Spruch! Naja, du weißt ja, was ich als nächtest vorhabe. Der Prolog will aber leider nicht so werden, wie ich ihn haben will. Aber ich denke, wenn ich mal wieder richtig Zeit hab, dann werde ich mich auf meinen Hosenboden setzen und das noch mal überarbeiten. Ha! Wir sehn uns heute Abend. –freut sich-


End file.
